Gamer Girl
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Rose is a seventeen year old girl which has never lost once in her life gets stuck into One Piece by a mysterious boy named Terry who beat her at a game. Problem is she never asked to go to One Piece
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo I'm back with a new story! This is my first OC thrown into OP fanfic so be nice 'kay? Before we start I'd like to let you know that I am currently in the Alabasta arc so when this fanfic reaches it I might take a break to read up a few more arcs and that I try my best to not make my OC a mary-sue so let me know if she is. Warning : Chapter one may suck but the others are better**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter one : Goodbye home<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Big or small lies are still lies and can hurt others"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled while falling to my doom<p>

"Calm down Rosy I'm sure we'll live...maybe" a blue butterfly said

"Not helping!" I yelled

Hey there! The name's Rosetta Lyra but just call me Rose , you're wondering why I'm falling to my doom? Well it all started yesterday...

**Flashback Rose POV**

I blew the stray strand of my blond hair out of my face as I continued to press the buttons on my playstation 4 controller earning the last trophy of inFAMOUS second son

"Done" I smiled at the 100% complete

I switched on the lights in my room which was a bit huge filled with my game consoles , videogames , laptop , a few anime posters , a smart tv , my closet , desk and bed. The room was light blue just like my eyes

"Rose get out of your room and come eat breakfast!" my mother shouted from downstairs

"Coming!" I yelled and turned off my ps4 which needed its well deserved rest

I lazily left my room and went downstairs to the kitchen and sat at the table. My mom made pancakes which I drowned in syrup

"I can't believe you actually like that " mom said while giving me a grossed out face

"Morning Rose did you finish fangirling over Delson?" my big brother asked as he sat on my left

"Please he was so three minutes ago" I smiled at him as he patted my head

My big brother Dylan is my role model! He's the reason I got into gaming and a lot off other stuff and he's the best brother ever! He's currently twenty seven making him ten years older than me and he also own this amazing place called 'Game wonderland' which is basically an arcade that has five floors : the classical games , the princess floor which is for girls , the family floor , the modern game floor and the competition floor where you can go get snacks or drinks and compete in competetions.

"So you already finished it" Dylan said

"Yup" I beamed

"Good morning honey , kids" our father said and gave mom a kiss on the lips

"Gross" my little brother said as he sat down on my right

My little eight year old brother Denny , he's like the casual type of brother and likes to skate also gaming like every other people on this island

"Well is it going to be gross when you kiss your crush too?" I asked him while wiggling my eyebrows

"I-I d-don't have a c-c-c-crush" he looked away blushing

"Denny and Miranda sitting in a three K-I-S-S-I-N-G" me and Dylan sung

"I hate you guys!" Denny shouted and me and him started bickering

"So loud" our father said

"Well they are lively" our mom nodded

"Denny , Rose " Dylan said

"Yeah big bro?" we asked in unision

"Today's saturday" he smiled

"So?" we asked

"There's a contest today so are you joining?" he asked

"Even if I do go Rose will probably end up being the winner like always" Denny said making me frown

"It's not her fault she wins" Dylan argued

"Yeah and it's not her fault she's the number one gamer on this island and in the top five of the world" he shot back

"I pass" I said while messing with the silver cross on my neck

"What?" they both asked

"I ain't coming today" I said

"Yes!" Denny shouted

"Why not?" Dylan questioned

"I have a date" I winked at them and ran upstairs into my room

I changed into a sleeveless blue hoodie , a white tank top which was underneath , denim shorts and blue sneakers. I grabbed my Ipod , smartphone , headphones and wallet.

"Do you really have a date?" I turned around and saw my mom

"Nah" I shook my head

"Good since the boys are freaking out wondering which one of your fanboys finally scored a date with their Rose" mom smiled at me

"Please those boys aren't my type" I said

"Well what is your type ?" my mom asked while sitting on my bed

"I don't know" I said

"Well what do you want in a boy?" she asked amused

"I want a boyfriend who never gives up like Naruto , he should be chill like Soul , funny like Gintoki , kind like Luffy ...nothing else comes to mind" I said

"You know they can't be perfect like those cartoon character" my mom said

"It's ANIME but your right they can't be perfect like those perfect characters" I sighed

"So where are you going?" my mom asked

"I need some alone time , you know? I have to think a few things over" I walked over to my opened window and jumped on the branch that was close to it and started climbing down the tree

"Stop giving me a heart attack!"

"Love you too" I yelled while running away

My 'alone time' is usually spent at my favorite place in the whole wide world an arcade named 'Trevor's arcade' .

"Welcome oh it's you Rosa" Trevor the owner said

"One and only" I winked at him

"Ain't ya supposed to be at a contest or something at your brother's arcade?" he asked

"Nah if I go there it wouldn't be fair besides this place will always be my favorite" I said

"Right this old junk is better than those modern crap" he nodded

"It's also more chill in here" I said

"Right time sure flew I remember when you first came here all shy and nervous" he laughed

"I was six!" I yelled and walked over to a shooting game

"Yeah after you started gaming you became an overconfident brat" he smirked

"It's called being truthful" I winked at him

"How about trying to beat the high score?"

"I was the one that scored it"

"So?"

"The stakes?" I sighed

"You win I'll give you this" he said showing me a box

"Great a box " I smiled

"You should stop doing that you know?"

"Why?"

"Sarcasm is annoying "

"Never" I smirked

After a gruesome two hours I managed to double my score

"I win"

"Here"

"Oh my I love it" I hugged him

"Glad you do" he patted my head

You see Trevor gave me a charm bracelet! The charms are of anime logo's like the hidden leaf symbol , the death note , the doll Ai Enma uses , the strawhat's flag etc.

"Excuse me" a boy who looks ten said

"Good afternoon" we said in unision and looked over to the boy

They boy was short , had brown hair and green eyes

"Are you the number one gamer on this island 'Deadly Rose' ?" he asked in a cute innoocent child voice

"Yeah that's me , my name is Rosetta." I smiled at him

"So a girl really is number one?" he mummbled

"Excuse me?" I asked a bit irritated

"Nevermind , my name is Terry" he said while smiling at me

"Nice to meet you" I nodded at him

"How about a game? Loser has to do anything for the winner" he smirked in confidence

"You're on!" I grinned since it's been forever since someone challenged me

"How about that game?" he asked pointing to a One piece fighting game

"Since when did you have that?" I asked Trevor

"I really am getting old" he responded while shaking his head

"So?" Terry asked

"Sure"

Terry and I headed towards the OP fighting game and sat. I picked Luffy while Terry picked Ace.

**FIGHT**

After spending five hours playing against him (every time was a draw) he won! I was totally shocked that a ten year old kid beat me a seventeen year old!

"You were really harder than I expected Rosy" Terry said while smiling and offering my hand

I blinked then smile shaking his hand "Thanks It's been forever since someone beat me"

"Well about the thing you have to do" he smirked

I gulped "Right"

"Eat this" he said handing me a weird fruit

I did as told since I knew Trevor was here in case something happened , the fruit tasted weird

"That's it?" I asked

"Now say goodbye to this world and hello to another one!" he cheered

"Kid are you on drugs or something?" I asked him

"Terry-sama isn't on drugs Rosy" a cute voice said

"Huh?" I tuurned around and saw a blue butterfly

"AAAHH It talks!" I fell out of my sit which was not a good move

**Flashback end **

Now you know what's happening!

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact which never came. I slowly opened my eyes

"OH YEAH! I'M ALIVE TAKE THAT YOU BASTARD!" I yelled

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**_

_**Chapter two : **_

_**Meet Monkey D Luffy**_

_**The Game Game fruit!?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

I kept cheering that I'm alive until a blue window appeared in front of my face

**LADY LUCK UNLCOKED**

"What the heck?" I asked

"You see Rosy this is your devil fruit power" the blue butterfly said

"Devil fruit power!?" I questioned with my eyes wide

"Yes you're in a world were there are these fruits called-"

"I know that stuff already but what the heck does mine do and how do I get back home?"

"It basically turns your life into a game where you unlock skills and powers , you level up , complete quests etc."

"I see"

"The second question , you should ask Terry when you see him"

"I'll ask him after I beat the crap out of him"

"Anyways click on the writing to see what 'Lady Luck' gives you"

I nodded and clicked on it

**Lady Luck : This ability increases your luck! Dodge attacks more and land attacks easier , also clean out a casino while your at it!**

"Kinda cool" I nodded at my new ability imagining myself doing all those things

"Rosy please say menu"

"Menu"

A menu appeared with the following options

**Rose status**

**Quests**

**Invetory**

**Other character status**

**Abilities and skills **

**Shop**

**Current money : 10.000 belli**

**Help**

I clicked on help

**Rose status let's you see your current strenght , agility , skills etc**

**Quests let's you see your completed quests , the quests you have yet to accepted and current quest(s)**

**Inventory is all the items/weapons/clothing you have stored**

**Other character status shows you information about other characters you meet**

**Abilities and skills show you the skills you have unlocked**

**Shop : here you can purchase new weapons/skills/abilities with experience**

"Rosy , Terry-sama told me to tell you that your character attributes are at a hundred each and he gave you a thousand experience to spend also a few abilities to get you started"

"Bastard won't get a thank you and what's your name? I don't feel like calling you blue butterfly

"I'm Kei!" he cheerfully said

* * *

><p>I clicked on the inventory and a blue window appeared with empty squares and four were filled with my wallet , Ipod , smartphone and headphones.I proceeded to click on shop until<p>

"Luffy I'm sure it was just a cannonball" said a very feminine voice

"I swear I saw a person fall!" a childish voice said

"Oh dear then that person should be dead"

The two voices reached my spot and my eyes went wide Makino and Monkey D Luffy. When I looked closer I saw things written above their heads. On top of Makino was her name , age and the fact that she owns a bar and on top of Luffy's was his name , age and the fact that he uses a devil fruit power.

"Hey you!" Luffy shouted

I looked around "M-me?" I pointed to myself

He nodded "Did you see anyone fall out of the sky?" he eagerly asked

"Luffy that's not-"

"Yeah I did" I replied making Makino's eyes wide in shock

"Sugoiiiiii!" Luffy yelled in awe

"If you fell from the sky how did you survive?" Makino asked

"Devil fruit and lady luck" I winked at her

"You ate a devil fruit?" she asked

"Yup" I nodded

"Me too! I ate the gomu gomu no mi" Luffy exclaimed and started stretching his face

"Sugoi!" I yelled in awe , I'm a fan of a lot of devil fruits if not all

"Shishishi so which one did you eat uh..."

"I'm Rose and I ate the game game fruit" I smiled at him

He grinned "I'm Monkey D Luffy and I'm gonna become king of the pirates!" he exclaimed

"I believe that without a doubt" I said making his grin grow bigger

"So are you hungry Rose? Me and Luffy were just about to go to the bar I own oh and my name is Makino by the way" she smiled at me

"Nice to meet you Makino-san and yes I am a bit hungry" I bowed

"Come on already!" Luffy whined and dragged us to the bar

* * *

><p>We entered Makino's place an took a seat at the place Luffy and Shanks usually sits<p>

"What would you like Rose?" Makino asked

"Do you have shrimp?" I asked and she nodded

"I WANT MEAT" Luffy yelled making me laugh

"So Luffy do you have a crew already?" I asked him even though I knew the answer

"No I'm going to set sail tomorrow and gather a crew then sail to the grand line!"

"It's amazing how easy you make it sound" I shook my head while sweatdropping

"Rose join my crew!" he exclaimed

**Monkey D Luffy requested you as a member of his crew do you accept or decline? **

I clicked decline

"No , I'm going to use the bathroom" before he can respond I was already in the bathroom

"Why did you say no?" Kei asked while I slump against a wall

"I just want to go home you know? Not join Luffy's crew that I originally don't belong to" I answered

"Rosy..." Kei murmured while standing on my shoulder

The door opened and there stood a worried Makino

"Hey Rose are you okay? Luffy told me he asked you to join his crew and you got upset fro some reason" she said while sitting down next to me

"Yeah just home sick" I smiled

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really but thanks "

We went back outside

"Hey Luffy sorry for walking out like that" I sat next to him

"Shishishi no problem so will you join my crew?"

**Monkey D Luffy has once again ask you to join his crew do you accept or decline**

I clicked on decline

"No" I responded

"Here" Makino said putting pur food in front of us before Luffy can whine

"Itadakimasu and all that shit" I sang and ate my delicious shrimp

"Hey Luffy?"

"Yeah?" he asked while rubbing his stomach

"How about a match?" I asked

"You're on! If I win you join my crew" he eagerly shouted and I nodded

* * *

><p>We went outside and a crowd formed around us<p>

"Luffy's going to win"

"Who's that girl?"

"Our Luffy won't lose to a girl"

We stood ten meters appart facing each other

"Okay three , two , one start!" Makino shouted

"You start" I said while standing casually

"You sure?" I nodded

Luffy the ran towards me

"Gomu gomu no pistol" he shouted and threw a punch

I smirked and jumped on top of his hand then ran towards him fast instead of attacking him I took his strawhat and jumped behind him making all the people who are present shocked

"Hey give that back Rose!" Luffy yelled and reached for it

"Why? I'm just looking at it" I stated

"That hat is really important" he argued

"I know this belongs to Shanks right?" I grinned and placed the hat on top of his head

He grinned too "Yeah you know Shanks?"

"He's famous"

"Shishishi"

"Don't let your guard down" I said and punched Luffy in the guts

"Oww it hurts almost as much as Oji's" Luffy whined

"Cool" I said in awe that my fist hurts almost as much as Garp's

"Rose wins!" Makino said

**You won against Monkey D Luffy. Gained 50 exp and increase Luffy and Makino's respect towards you**

We were back inside

"Want anything to drink?" Makino asked

"Orange juice" Luffy said

"Sake" I said

"Really?" Makino asked

"Yeah always wanted to try some" I nodded and she went to get the drinks

"How old are you Rose?" Luffy asked

"The same age as you" I answered

"How do you know how old I am?" he asked

"Easy you're the same age as me"

"Oh " Luffy really is bit stupid

"Here you go" Makino said while putting down our drinks

I stared drinking my sake

**Heavy drinker unlocked**

I clicked on it

**Drink as many as you want without getting one bit drunk**

I smiled and stood up

"Bye-bye" I waved

"Wait do you have any place to stay?" Makino asked

"I'll manage and Luffy I'll set sail with you tomorrow but I'm not joining!" I said and walked out taking a glance of a wide smile and a worried face

* * *

><p>I sat on top of a rooftop<p>

"Abilities and skills" I said and looked at the window

**Current abilities and skills**

**Lady Luck : Increases your luck**

**Observe (lever thirty) : Increase the information you gather by looking at an object or person**

**Crafter : ability to make things by going into the craft menu**

**Cook (level ten) : ability to cook**

**Misdirection (level thirty five) : search it on google or something**

**Soft hands : In other words pick pocket**

**Suck up : tries to get on people's good side**

**Angel's voice : sings with a voice of an angel**

**Heavy boxer (level sixty) : Natural ability formed from your street fighter ability which makes you an expert at boxing**

**Streetfighter : ability to perform the fighting style and moves of characters in Streetfighter**

**Parkour (level twenty) : basically fre running like in Assasins creed**

"Not bad since I'm not weak" I nodded and went back to menu ad clicked shop

**Current experience : 1050**

I checked what I could buy with them and ended up buying twin handguns with infinite bullets and a katana. I spent 1000 exp

**The items you have purchase has been sent to your inventory**

I opened my inventory and grabbed the katana first

**Katana wielder unclocked**

I placed the katana back since I probably knew what I unlocked and grabbed the handguns

**Trigger Happy unlocked**

Okay I did not expect it to be named that

I leveled each up with 25 exp so my weapons are currently level two

"I'm tired goodnight Kei" I yawned and fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three : **_

_**They call him strawhat Luffy **_

_**I'm a gamer**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Every woman is beautiful"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

"Ah the weather sure is nice today" Luffy said

"Sure is" I replied going through the shop menu while listening to nightcore

Suddenly the sea monster appeared

**Wild Sea monster appeared will you fight it? **

"I've been waiting for you, sea monster1! This is your unlucky day I'll show you what I've learned in the past ten years!" Luffy exclaimed

"Go Luffy!" I cheered and clicked decline

"Rubber pistol!" Luffy threw a punch and defeated the sea monster

"How'd that taste stupid fish?" Luffy said

"Nice job Luffy now what?" I asked already knowing the answer

"I'll have to find some friends first , I hope I can find atleast ten people! And then I'll make a flag!"he happily said as if it's the easiest thing in the world

"You shouldn't worry about how many people you have" I said while closing the shop and opening my status

Holly shit I look hot! My blond hair reaches my waist , I have the common huge breasts that OP characters have which makes fighting harder but darn I look like a beautiful blue rose! No acne or pimple

"What about you?" Luffy asked me

"I'll stick with you until I find a way back home"

"Okay but if you don't will you join my crew?" Luffy asked

"I'll find a way so no" I smiled at his slightly slumped shoulders

"Alright , let's go! I'll become king of the pirates!" he exclaimed

"The weather is pretty nice today on a day like this who would've thought I'd get into such a disaster!?" Luffy laughed

"I actually called it" I said as I shoved my Ipod into my inventory

"What a huge whirlpool how careless of me , there's no one around me it'll be really bad if the boat wrecks and on top of that I can't even swim"

"Neither can I "

"Ah! Wait a minute! It doesn't matter if I know hot to swim in a situation like this" Luffy said as if nothig was happening

"So what do we do now?" I asked

Luffy started thinking and I swore I saw a lightbulb on top of his head. He opened the barrel which was filled with apples and ate them all!= without even offering me one meanie

"Get in" he said motioning towards the apple free barrel

"Well okay" I said going in

Luffy also came inside and closed the barrel.

"Time for a nap" Luffy said

"You really are unbelievable sometimes" I shook my head

The barrel suddenly moved and made Luff's face meet my breasts

"Well this is awkward" I said

"Why aren't you reacting like normal girls do?" Kei asked

"One : I'm no normal , two : It's not like he did it on purpose and three : I don't care" I said

Before Kei could continue Luffy snored really loud

"Meat~~" He was drooling

"I got future king of the pirate drool on me I bet fangirls are so jealous" I said

"You really are weird Rosy" Kei said

"Why do you only appear when I'm alone?" I asked

"No real reason I just don't feel like explaining why I'm with you"

"Even I don't know that" I yawned "If you can't beat them join them" I closed my eyes

* * *

><p>I woke up to a loud noise<p>

"Looks like I'm saved I thought I was gonna die too!" Luffy exclaimed while laughing

"Yeah I had a really nice nap" I said while rubbing my eyes and standing next to Luffy

We then notice the people in front of us and me being me

"Who are you?" I asked in unision with Luffy

"Who the heck are you!?" they yelled annoyed

"I-I'm s-sorry p-please f-forgive m-me" O bowed to them making their eyes go heart shape

"We forgive you~" they all said

**Actor of the year unlocked **

**Deceive unlocked**

**+20exp**

"Stop slacking off!" this voice which belongs to Albida shouted while destroying a pieve of her own ship

"I ask you! What's the most beautiful thing in all the seas?" Albida asked

"That'll be you for sure , Albida-sama" the men replied

"Good! Then why are you trying to disobey me?" she asked one of the men

"N..no we'll never do something like that..!" he answered

"Don't play dumb with me! I heard you guys say 'what a nice nap that was' all the way from the ship!"

Was that me? No it was Luffy if I remember correctly

"Excuse me miss" I politely said while getting out of the barrel

"What?" Albida asked

"I was the one napping since your men said I needed my energy to meet the most beautiful woman ever and boy were they right" I smiled at her

She blinked then smile "I see"

**Suck up effected**

**+15exp**

The men gave me thankful looks

"Oh that's right, captain! There's an invader!" one man yelled

"That's right! Just now coby brought a strange guy!" another shouted

"What? Could iit be someone who's trying to catch me and get a reward? Coby! That brat dares betray me?" Albida ranted

"Albida-sama? How about we go search for the two?" I asked

"Good idea..."Albida-sama trailed off

"Rose" I bowed

"After I taked care of those pests you should join my crew" Albida said

"I don't think I'm worthy to be in the same crew as the most beautiful lady ever" I smiled

"Nonsense you're the second most beautiful creature ever next to me" Albida said

"Well then It would be an honor Albida-sama"

We then started searching for Luffy while I used my soft hands to steal money , swords and a few paintings

"I have to atleast try! I'd rather die trying to get out of here and join the marined! Than stay here and be a caretaker my entire life and then Albida-sama I'll be able to arrest someone like Albida!" Coby screamed making me smile

"Who did you say you are going to arrest Coby?" Albida said as she smashed the walls

"Did you think you can escape from me? Is that who you hired to capture me? He doesn't seem to be Rorona Zoro anyway , before you die , I'm gonna ask you what's the most beautiful thing in the sea Cobby!?" Albida ranted

"Of couse that would be-"

"Who's this rude woman ?" Luffy asked pointing towards Albida and I snickered internally

"Luffy-san! Quick repeat after me! In all the seas this lady is the most the rudest damned bitch!" Coby shouted

"Hahahahahaha" Luffy laughed

"You little brat" Albida said as she swung her weapon

"Well said Coby! Now get behind me!" Luffy said

"Both of you die" Albida said

"It's useless against me because my body is rubber" Luffy did his D smile

"Rubber pistol!" Luffy shouted and threw a punch at Albida making me sigh

"Luffy didn't Makino told you never to hit a lady?" I asked while blocking his punch making everyone have a shock face

"But it isn't a lady!" Luffy frowned making me snicker in my mind

"Luffy you see Albida-sama is the most beautiful lady ever" I explained

"That woman is ugly! You're a hundred times more pretty Rose" Luffy exclaimed

"Do you know this rude man Rose?" Albida asked

"Yes this is Monkey D Luffy the man who is going to become king of the pirates and fin the one piece" I explained

"That's ridicilous Rose!" Albida laughed

"Don't laugh at people's dream" I stated as I turned around to face Albida and took out a bat

"What?" Albida asked

I swung the bat at her head

**You beat Albida! You earned Coby's respect and 50exp**

"Done" I placed the bat back and dusted my hands

"Shishishi nice work Rose!" Luffy smiled at me

"He's a monster who can extend his arms and she beat Albida-sama without breaking a sweat!" the crew exclaimed

"Prepare a boat for Coby! He wants to join the marines so stay outta his way!" Luffy demanded

"Y-yes" they said

"Hehehehehe" Luffy went back to happy go lucky

"Luffy-sama..." Coby cried and I walkedover to him

"Hey future marines don't cry!" I said while grabbing a hakerchief and wiping his tears

"Thank you miss" he sniffed

"Call me Rose" I smiled

"I'm Coby" he said

"I know you're going to make a great marine and today you're finally free!" I hugged him

He started sobbing and then full out crying

"She's an angel!"

"So nice!"

"Lucky Coby"

I snickered at the comments

"Great first drool now tears" I murmured

* * *

><p>We were currently on a boat<p>

"You actually ate the rubber fruit that's surprising but Luffy-san if you're looking for the 'One Piece' um that means you have to get into the Grand Line right?" Coby asked

"Yup" Luffy answered

"But that place is known as the pirate graveyard" Coby said

"Yeah that's why I need a strong crew and one of them is being held captive at the place you're going" Luffy explained

"You mean Roronoa Zoro?" Coby asked

"If he's a good guy , I'll ask him to join me!" Luffy cheerfully said

"You can't! He's like a monster!" Coby shouted

"We can't be sure about that yet" Luffy said

"It'll never work!"

"Actually Coby I'm sure Zoro doesn't mind becoming a pirate as long as he complete his dream" I said

"His dream?" Coby and Luffy asked

"Yep"

"What is it?" they both asked

"Ask him when we get there" I smiled

"So Rose-san are you a part of this crew?" Coby asked

"Nope I'm just traveling with Luffy until I find a way back home" I explained

"Where is it?" Coby asked

"It doesn't exist here" I smiled sadly

"Oh" Coby probably thinks my home was destroyed

"It exists in another dimension" I whispered in his ear

"Impossible" Coby said

"Not really " I winked

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four : **_

_**Enter Pirate hunter Rorona Zoro**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Kindness of those around me are my hapiness"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

"So let's drop the idea of recruiting him" Coby said making me sigh

"I haven't made up my mind about recruiting him yet! But if he's a good person-"

"He's arrested because he's bad!" Coby yelled at Luffy

"Actually some marines are corrupted and arrest innocent people" I said

"Marines aren't like that!" Coby yelled

"You'll see" I smiled at his stressed face

"Rose join my crew!"

"Nope~~" I sung while buying twin daggers

**Knife nut unlocked**

Weird names

"Rose-san how do you know Luffy-san?" Coby asked

"She fell from the sky!" Luffy exclaimed

"Impossible" Coby said

"Nothing's impossible kid" I said

"I'm not a kid!" he yelled

"Sure kiddo"

* * *

><p>"Alright let's go eat!" Luffy exclaimed after he praised Coby for getting us to our destination<p>

We entered a place called Food foo and sat at a table. After awhile we got our food which Luffy finished in ten seconds

"We'll go our seperate ways here! You do your best to become a great marine , alright?" Luffy declared

"I will thank you so much Luffy-san , you have to become a great pirate too although we'll be enemies in the future" Coby cried

"Say I wonder if Zoro is still being kept at the marines base" Luffy said making everyone in the room act weird

"Look's like we can't just yell out the name Zoro" Coby whishpered to us and gave a sly smile

"Yeah I'm sure those stupid marines are keeping the handsome Zoro captive without giving him foor or water! For the love of roses I heard he's hot!" I said loud enough so everyone can hear

They all anime fall making me snicker

"I just saw a notice on the streets , there's someone called lieutenant Morgan at the base" Coby said

Everyone except us anime fell along with the tables and chairs

"Yeah he's a bastard! His son the brat who forced Zoro to get captured! I feel sorry for you in the future Coby" I seriously said

Everyone except us once again anime fell

"It looks ugly up close" Luffy said as we reached the base

"Really ugly" I nodded

"Go ahead Coby" Luffy said

"But I'm not prepared yet besides that incident at the restaurant- Ah Luffy-san!" Coby said

"Monster I wonder where he is?" Luffy said hile hanging on the wall

"You can't find him that easy he could be at a secret base or something" Coby stated

"No! I saw something over there it could be Zoro" Luffy said

The two hang on the wall

"Look at that person" Luffy said

Coby's eyes widened in shock and he fell down

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked while I opened the shop and bought a new ability

I tuned out the conversation

"Don't do it! It's dangerous!" Coby yelled after the girl

"She has more guts than you Coby!" I laughed

"Hey what are you doing here?" Zoro asked her

"She's here to give you food mosshead!" I exclimed jumping over the wall with my bunny jump skill and earned a glare from Zoro

"Luffy-san go stop them! The could be killled!" Coby panicked

"Do it yourself" Luffy said

"Do you want to die or something? Get lost!" Zoro exclaimed

"um nii-san I made some rice balls for you! You haven't eaten in a long time right?" she said

"Kawai~" I cheered

"I'm not hungry go away!" Zoro shouted breaking me out of my kawai land trance

"But" she looked sad

"I don't want it! Leave me! If you don't I'll kill you!" Zoro yelled

"Zoro.." I said

"What do you want!?" he yelled

"You better eat those rice balls she mad for you or _I'll kill you_" I stated

He gulped and nodded

"Thank you nee-san" the girl said

"No problem kiddo" I smiled

**Deadly aura unlocked**

**Killer aura unlocked**

**Bloodlust aura unlocked**

Before Zoro could eat the rice balls the brat came

"Tch if it isn't the lieutenant's bastard son" me and Zoro said in unision

"Bastar? Don't get cocky my fathers a marine lieutenant" he said

"So? Your father is a bastard too" I said earning a snicker from Zoro

Helmeppo proceeded to steal rice ball and then stomp on them like they were dirt making the girl cry and had the nerve to tell the marine to throw her out.

"Bastard! I hate brats like you who hide behind their daddy!" I punched him in the guts sending him to the marine who was about to throw the girl out

"Hey don't cry we'll go mak new ones okay?" I asked her

she wiped her tears "Yeah!"

I picked her up bridal style "See ya green ranger" I jumped over the wall

"What are you doing nee-san?" she asked me

"Shhh listen" she nodded

After Luffy and Zoro had their talk Zoro asked Luffy to give him the rice balls and ate them telling Luffy to tell the girl 'the rice balls were very good thank you very much' which made the little girl in my arms happy

Well today I found out Zoro is a softy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter**_

_**Pirate king and The great swordsman**_

_**I'll just go in my delusions**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I've lost count of the numbers of time I've met and Lost you"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

So after that I took the girl home and met up with Coby. Standing beside him and Zoro.

"What? Luffy-san is inside the base? He is too hot-headed" Coby said

"Oi if you help me they are going to kill you" Zoro said as Coby tried to help him

"You shouldn't be arrested! I can't stand those type of marines! I'm gonna become a real marine just like Luffy-san is determined to be Pirate king!" Coby said

"What ? You are joking right?" Zoro asked

"I was a bit shock when I first heard him but he's serious!" Coby said

Zoro looked at me

"He's not shitting , Luffy dreamt of being the king of pirates since he was a kid" I nodded

Coby then got shot and I yawned

"Are you alright?" me and Zoro asked

"I'm going to die!" Coby screamed

"You're gonna go far kid so you'll live " I smiled at him

"Run for your live they're almost here!" Zoro said

Coby then explained to Zoro that they plan to execute him instead of setting him free and that he should join forces with Luffy

"That's enough! The three of you who have betrayed captain Morgan dies here" marines said while pointing weapons at us

**Marines have surrounded you! **

"Rorona Zoro I have heard you're a long time ago , but do not underestimate me before my great strength you're just garbage" axe hand said

**Axe hand Morgan appeared!**

I saw Zoro start to panic and remembered about his promise to Kuina making me smile

"Zoro don't worry you'll become the number one swordsman so famous that the heaven will hear your name" I said and his eyes widened in shock

Just when I said that the fired only for Luffy to shield us with his rubber body

"Nice job Luffy" I winked and grabbed my twin daggers cutting Zoro free

"It's no use!" Luffy shouted sending the bullets back

"Hahahahaha" Luffy laughed while I was on the floor laughing at their expressions

"What kind of human are you?" Zoro practically screamed at Luffy

"I am the one who will become king of the pirate" Luffy said

"And Luffy all three of those belong to him since he uses all three" I said pointing towards the katanas

"She's right" Zoro said

"Resisting the navy here with me will make you and outlaw or do you want to die" Luffy said

"I do, I do!" I cheered because I figured out that this is all a dream and when I die I'll wake up

"Are you the offspring of the devil ..forget it …I'll accede to your request and become a pirate!" Zoro exclaimed while I clapped my hands

"Yes! I have a companion" Luffy cheered in a happy aura

* * *

><p>"How did he manage to repel those bullets?" one of the marines shouted<p>

"That rascal isn't normal he must have eaten one of the devil fruits" Morgan said

"Ding-ding we have a winner!" I yelled making the two snicker

"If guns won't work we'll use swords to kill him!" they shouted making me full out smile at them for thinking they can win

Coby woke up and saw all the marines attacking us while we were casually standing

"Luffy, Zoro , Rose watch out!" he shouted

"All who oppose me must perish!" Morgan said and all the swords swung down at us

We died! Nah Zoro blocked them all

"Like a boss!" I yelled

"Ooh cool" Luffy said

"All of you better not move or I'll kill you" Zoro said

Zoro then gave Luffy a speech of his dream and how he'll cut Luffy's stomach if he gets in the way and Luffy replied by saying that if he can't complete a dream like that he'll be embarrassed of Zoro

"Zoro duck!" Luffy said and used rubber leg sweep

"Super! Very cool!" Coby said

"What are you?" Zoro asked

"I'm/he's a rubber man" me and Luffy said in unision

"Rubber man?" one marine asked

"Captain we can't kill those two!" one marine said

"They're too strong!" another said

"They forgot about me!" I muttered while blowing the hair out of my face

"This is an order whoever just said that get a gun and kill yourself I don't need useless soldiers that's an order!" Morgan said

The three marines aimed their guns to their heads just as ordered but me being me

"No you're not allowed to die before I do!" I said while standing in front of those marines with their guns in my hands and a pout on my face

**Prevented three deaths! 100exp. Preventing someone's death gives you a suitable amount of experience**

I smiled and swiped the window away letting the guns go

Luffy started fighting Morgan while I cheered him on , he was on top of axe hand and sending a punch towards him until

"Wait!" Helmeppo shouted

"No punch him!" I yelled

"Wait or I'll shoot him!" Helmo said making me look at his direction to find him pointing a gun towards Coby

I smirked "Do it! I dare you!" I shouted and used my speed to appear next to Helmo before he could react

"I will!" he said while shaking

"Your hands are shaking here let me show you how to hold gun" I said fixing his stance

I smiled "Not bad but not good either! Now aim it right between the eyes and BANG make pretty red come out of this boy along with his brains and have nightmares about it for the rest of your life" I said

"I-I c-can—" before Helmeppo could finish

"Luffy I don't wanna be in your way and I'm not afraid of death!" Coby bravely said making me smile

"Okay I know" Luffy smiled

Luffy used his rubber pistol to hit Helmeppo straight in the face making his pistol fall

"This pistol might sell for a hundred exp or something" I murmured while picking it up and storing it away

"Nice" Luffy grinned just as Morgan was about to hit him until he fell

Zoro beat him without me seeing how and doing a cool pose

"Zoro!" Luffy said

"Leave it to me Captain!" Zoro said

"The lieutenant lost!"

"Lieutenant Morgan has been beaten!"

"If you still want to arrest us , come and get us" Zoro said

The marines started cheering

"What's going on? They seem to be happy Morgan is defeated " Luffy said

"Everyone hated Morgan?" Coby excitedly asked

"Yup he was a shit captain" I nodded

Zoro collapsed

"Zoro!" Coby shouted

"He's just hungry" I said

"I see" Luffy grinned

* * *

><p>"I'm full! Haven't eaten in nine days almost starved to death" Zoro laughed<p>

"Then it's impossible for you to last a month!" Luffy said while stuffing himself

"You're so scrawny how come you can eat more than me? And you're skinny!" Zoro said looking at my tenth empty plated

"I have a black hole in my stomach?" I answered

"Sorry I ate quite a lot too" Coby apologized to Rika and her mom

"Don't worry , keep eating! You saved our town" the lady said

"Don't mind if I do" I nodded

"Onii-san you're so strong" Rika told Luffy

"Yep I'll get stronger late on!" Luffy said

"What are your plans now?" Zoro asked

"I am going to head for the Grand Line!" Luffy declared

"What you're saying crazy things again! Just two , and you think you can go? The Gran Line is filled with monsters!" Coby yelled

"We're going for the one piece it wouldn't hurt to head there" Zoro agreed

"Zoro-san ever you're saying this rubbish!" Cobby said

"What are you worried about? It's not like you're coming with us" Zoro said

"What about you Rose-chan?" Coby asked me

"Well I don't really care the faster I die the faster I get back home" I said

*Awkward silence*

"Even though I'm not going I still worry! Can't I worry about you guys?" Coby asked

"Even though we just met we're friends Luffy-san" Coby nervously said

"Yup! Even though we have to part , we'll always be friends" Luffy agreed

Coby smiled and looked at me

"What?" I asked

"Will you uh be my friend?" Coby asked

**Coby has requested to become your friend! Accept or decline**

I clicked accept

"Hey there's always room for friends" I smiled at him and stood up

"Where are you going?" Zoro asked

"Bathroom I have a feeling were leaving soon" I said

* * *

><p>"Aren't you with their group?" a marine asked Coby as I walked in<p>

I remembered this so I walked over to Luffy as he looked over to Coby

"I'm not with them!" Coby exclaimed making us smile

"Please hold on is he telling the truth?" the marine asked just as we were heading out

"I know what this guy used to do" Luffy said

"Luffy-san"

"I don't remember where but he used to be with this fat female pirate I think her name was Albida" Luffy continued

"Stop don't say anymore" Coby said

"It was a fat and ugly female this guys spent two years-"

"Shut up!" Coby screamed and punched Luffy

"You! You deserve a beating" Luffy punched him back

"Wohoo beat his ass Luffy!" I cheered playing along

"Both of you stop it! I won't allow this town to get into anymore fights" the marine said

"Stop it you went overboard" Zoro said holding Luffy by his vest

"I know he isn't your friend! Leave this town immediately " the marine shouted

"Bye-bye!" I waved at the scared marines as we started walking to Luffy's boat

Zoro and Luffy talked about Coby's future a bit while I just kept nodding feeling surreal

"Luffy-san" Coby appeared

"Thank you very much I will never forget you for the rest of my life!" Coby saluted

"I've never seen a marine saluting a pirate" Zoro said

"Well stick around Luffy and you'll see a lot of things" I said

"Coby we'll meet again someday!" Luffy exclaimed while smiling as we enter the little boat

Luffy kept waving

"Yahoo! We're off Grand Line here I come!" Luffy exclaimed as we were out of view

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ten minutes later<strong>_

"So what position do I have Captain?" Zoro asked

"Swordsman" Luffy replied

"But Luffy shouldn't he be your first mate?" I ask

"Oh you're right!" Luffy nodded

"Isn't that you?" Zoro asked me

"No I'm not a member of this crew" I said

"Then why are you here?" Zoro asked

"I need to find a way back home" I said

"Right.." Zoro said

"Rose join my crew!" Luffy exclaimed

**Luffy has once again ask you to join his crew (will he ever stop?). Accept or decline?**

Decline

"No Luffy I just wanna go home back to my normal life and stop this pirate game" I said

He frowned "It's not a game"

"In my world pirates don't exist anymore you know?" I leaned back

"Your world?" Zoro asked

"Where I come from" I nodded

"Yeah right and how do you plan on getting back to this supposed world" Zoro scoffed

"By dying or finding Terry " I replied

"Rose let's play a game!" Luffy asked/demanded

**Luffy has requested you to play a game**

Accept I never back out of games

I grinned "Sure let's play!"

"How about I spy?" he asked

"Sure you start!" I nodded

He looked around "I spy something blue" he said

"Is it the ocean?"

"Nope"

"The sky?"

"Nope"

" My patience?"

"shishishi no"

"My eyes?"

"Yeah they're the prettiest blue I've ever seen"

A tear escaped one of my eye

"Why are you crying?" Luffy panicked

"Calm down idiot" Zoro said

"But she's crying"

"Apologize or something"

"Rose I'm sorry I made you cry" Luffy said

"You didn't make me cry" I smiled wiping the tear away

"Then why were you crying?" Zoro asked

"My big bro used to tell me that a lot" I explained

"So?" Zoro asked making me snap

"I-I miss him!" I cried "I just miss him and my family!" I felt someone hug me and looked up to see Luffy

"There , there " Luffy said while patting my head

"I miss my big bro" I sobbed

"I know"

"My family…"

"I know"

"My friends…"

"I know"

"Why can't I just go back home?"

"I don't know"

Great like I expected him to know

"But you know?" he asked making look up

"Know what?" I asked

"If you cry it out you might feel better" he smiled at me

So I what he said and cried into his chest which sounded like sobbing. I don't know how long I was crying for until I fell asleep

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter :**_

_**Enter Nami**_

_**I'm either really in OP or someone drugged me**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"When the world shoves you around you just gotta stand up and shove it back"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

_Where the hell am I? I wondered as I walked in circles_

_"Rosy~" _

_I turned around and frowned_

_"Just my luck that this bastard is in my dream"_

_"Oh come on Rosy! I won fair and square" he pouted_

_"How can a kid beat me and send me to this place?" _

_"Am I really a kid?" he gave me a smirk. bastard._

_"What else can you be? A God? pfft don't make me laugh" I yelled_

_"Ding ding we have a winner! Correct I am God! One of them to be precise" he gave me a smirk_

_I blinked "Yeah right and you're telling me that you had enough free time to send me here against my will!" _

_He nodded "Yep!"_

_"I must be on high shit drugs or something" I nodded_

_"Well Rosy it seems you still doubt me well nii-chan did say 'That rival or whatever won't believe you' so I'll just wait until you change your mind and believe me!" he winked at me and poof gone_

_"GET BACK HERE YOU SOB"_

* * *

><p><strong>While Rose was sleeping <strong>

"It's funny how you have absolutely no navagation skills" Zoro stated

"Why I've always been just wandering" Luffy said

"Whatever does she have any?" Zoro asked while pointing at Rose

They both watched Rose as hugged Luffy's strawhat and kept muttering things

"Rose-chan is from another world so no" Luffy said after thinking

"You really believe her?" Zoro questioned

"Well yeah she fell from the sky!" Luffy yelled in awe

"Please your eyes must have been playing with you" Zoro scoffed

"Nu-uh she said it herself!"

"And you believe her?"

"Yeah!"

"Did I make the right choice by making you my captain?" Zoro sighed

"You're like me too , wandering around and capturing hunted pirates for rewards" Luffy said

"I don't remember me saying I live completely off rewards! I was searching for a man , that's why I left to the sea but now I can't find my way home" Zoro stated

"Oh so you're lost" Luffy said as if he just figured out the meaning of life

"SHUT UP YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S LOST" Zoro snapped

* * *

><p>"So hungry" the boys said while laying on the floor<p>

"GET BACK HERE YOU SOB" Rose shouted and sat straight up

"Great she's awake" Zoro said with sarcasm dripping from his voice

"When I see that bastard I'm going to torture him with fire , guns , swords and then rip him limb from limb , make him eat his manhood and feed him to Luffy...Oh hey guys!" Rose smiled

Zoro noticed an evil aura which quickly disappeared 'Lucky she's not part of the crew...yet'

"Hey Rose-chan do you have food?" Luffy eagerly asked

Rose gave a sad smile "Sorry Luffy I don't but you can ask that bird" she pointed to a bird

"Oh a bird , looks pretty tasty LET'S EAT IT" Luffy exclaimed

"No thank you" Rose smiled

"How are you going to eat it" Zoro asked

"I'll go get it! Watch my specialty GOMU GOMU ROCKET " Luffy exclaimed

"Ganabatte!" Rose cheered

"Can't believe he thought of that" Zoro said

Luffy got caught in the birds mouth

"AAAAH HELP" Luffy cried as the bird flew away

Rose burst out laughing "It's funnier in drugged state!" she exclaimed

"You idiot! What the heck are you doing?" Zoro exclaimed

"The best fail ever!" Rose cheerfuly said

"How can you be like that?" Zoro asked

"Just smile at everything and things will be fine is something I've lived by from the real world and I don't care if this is fake I'll continue by it!" Rose said in a wise matter

Sadly she got ignored

* * *

><p>"Yeah ignore me since you're jealous of my hair" Rose pouted in the depressed corner<p>

"We didn't know you were 'pirate hunter Zoro' we're really sorry and who are you?"

"Who? Me?" Rose asked getting out of the corner

They nodded

"I'm Rose Lyan nice to meet you!" she smiled at them

"So pretty!" they all said with hearts in their eyes

Rose blushed "Thank you"

Zoro got pissed off for no reason (obviously jelly) "You three made me lose track of my friend! Put some back in it! If I don't find my friend , you three are in for it!" he said

"I didn't know you swung that way" Rose said while wiggling her eyebrows

Zoro grew an irk mark and bonked her "Oh yeah why were you three drifting in the middle of the ocean" he questioned the three

"And that's what happened! Terrible huh?" one said

"She can predict the weather..this girl must be something special! Wonder if she'd join us.."Zoro said

"Oh my Jashin oops wrong anime I mean OMG" Rose said while rolling on the floor laughing

"WHAT!?" The men asked

"Nami totally tricked you guys! Girl power right there" Rose winked

"Wait you know her?" Zoro asked

Rose nodded "Yeah she's known for stealing since she has an undying love for money or is it something deeper?" she said in a mysterious way

"You really are random" Zoro mumbled

"Well at least I don't get lost as easily as you" Rose said while smiling

"Why you!" Zoro stood up and placed a sword on her neck while smirking

The others started to panic

Rose smiled "Oh Zoro it isn't wise to mess with me"

Zoro gave a confuse expression " And why is that?"

"One : never mess with gamers , two : Luffy wouldn't be happy now would he? and finally three" Rose said while putting her finger on the sword and pushing it down

"Three?" Zoro asked

Rose smirked just like Zoro previously did and whispered seductively in his ears "You'd miss me to much~" she sat back and winked at Zoro's red face

"Tch whatever" Zoro said while putting his sword away

"Rose one and Zoro zero" Rose whispered to herself

"Don't get cocky" Zoro said

"I like your green hair" Rose blurted out

"What?" Zoro asked

"I-I m-mean y-you have c-cool hair , r-really s-stand out for when you become the n-number o-one swordsman , you know?" Rose said while fiddling with her fingers

'Darn what am I? Hinata number two? I suddenly start stuttering when I want to be nice to my hallucination' she thought

Zoro smirked "I guess"

'What is she up to?' Zoro thought

"And that sword is gonna take you far I can just feel it" she pointed to Kuina's sword

Zoro smiled "Yeah this one's my favorite , you have good eyes" he complimented

Rose grinned and started asking about swords which Zoro eagerly talked to her about

'She's not as bad as I thought'

'Hallucinations are smart , I wonder if I'll get an A+ for this when I wake up?'

'Those two are weird'

* * *

><p>"We're here master Zoro and miss Rose" the three said breaking said names talk<p>

"What the? This village is empty" Zoro said

"If I remember correctly the villagers are avoiding conflict" I ranted

"Conflict?" Zoro raised an eyebrow

"Yeah from their leader" she nodded pointing to the three

"Well then I better meet this 'Buggy' if I want to get more information on Luffy" Zoro said

"Well Zo-kun I'm sure informationg won't be the only thing we find" Rose smile

"I guess so Ro" Zoro sighed

'Weird nicknames' the three nameless thought

"Shut up" Rose glared at three

They gulped "H-how?"

Rose smiled "Just do!" she winked

"Let's get going already" Zoro stated

* * *

><p>"Just how many of you are charging at one girl" Zoro said while blocking two thirds of the swords aimed at Nami<p>

"Scum pirates that don't know how to treat a lady" Rose nodded while blocking the other third with her katana

"I didn't know you used a sword" Zoro said while glancing at Rose

She grinned "I had this since I met your captain plus thanks to observing you I had an idea how to use these but their still level three"

"You say weird things but you're handling it pretty decently" Zoro said

"Gamerpower" Rose winked

"Zoro! Rose!" Luffy yelled

"What's up Lu-chan?" Rose grinned and finished her opponents off

**+20 exp **

She swiped the blue window away and helped Nami up

"They really were scum making Nami-san get scared like that" Rose said

"H-how?" Nami said while taking her hand

"Luffy's right about the strong oath though" Rose noted

Nami had an irk mark "So what?"

Rose smiled "Not all pirates are the same" she winked

Rose tuned them out until Zoro slicled Buggy

"Huh? That guy's so weak?" Luffy said

"Oh my God" Nami said

"He died really easily" Zoro said

Zoro went over to Luffy as if he really defeated the pirate while the others laughed at him

"What's so funny?" Zoro asked

"Zo-kun he's not dead it's his devil fruit!" Rose shouted while running towards him

***STAB***

**HP : 000**

**Game over**

"Finally..." Rose smiled at the knife plunged at her heart

"ROSE!" Luffy shouted

"WHAT?" Nami yelled

"What the hell?" Zoro asked as the knife got pulled out

Rose started coughing blood

"ROSE" she turned to see Luffy

"Why t-the s-sad f-face?" she asked

"Stop talking" Zoro said

"I f-finally c-c-can g-go b-back h-home" Rose smile as she fell and got caught by Zoro

"Stay awake damn it! Dying won't take you back home" Zoro yelled as he laid her down

"I-it ...j-just h-have...believe" Rose started closing her eyes

"ROSE!" the boys yelled

This time Rose didn't answer and they just saw that peaceful smile on her face

"Ro wake up...wake up damn it!" Zoro started shaking her shoulders "Idiot you shouldn't have helped me!"

"Rose you have to wake up and join my crew!" Luffy yelled

"Join your crew!? She wasn't one of you? This is why I hate pirates" Nami muttered

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**i'm sleepy and decided to kill my own OC off funny ne?**_

_**Well anyways here's the question**_

_**Who will my OC end up with? **_

_**Review to let me know meanwhhile**_

_**I'll put some romantic moments between her and the others and decide later on **_


	7. Hard to kill

_**Hey guys! Did you guys know that your OC needs to be alive to continue writing the story!? You did? Well why didn't you tell me? Whatever what's done is done :)**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece because if I did it wouldn't be the awesomeness it is today instead it would have been crap however I do own my favorite gamer known as Rose**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter :<strong>_

_**I'm hard to kill b*tches!**_

_**Rule bending and other shit unlocked!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You don't just have to die for the people you love , you have to live for them too"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

_Where am I?_

_What's going on?_

_Oh right I died_

_"Well at least I can go home" I smiled_

_"You really think it's that easy?" _

_I turned around and saw an older version of Terry_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm axis and unluckily one of Terry's older sibling" he said_

_"First of all who gave you your names? I mean Terry and Axis ain't normal names"_

_"We're Gods and you expect us to have normal names? You're more of an idiot than Terry"_

_"HEY!" I lunged at him but before I can reach him my body stopped_

_"Pathetic human you haven't change one bit"_

_"What?" I asked_

_"ROSY" I looked over and found Terry running towards me_

_He hugged me and I automatically returned _

_He started crying_

_"Hey stop crying kid" I said_

_"I thought you were going to die!" he sobbed_

_"This world is really real?" I asked_

_"Finally figured it out" I glared at Axis_

_"Baka of course it is!" he huffed_

_"Gomen I thought I was on drugs or something"_

_Axis sighed "Same old you're lucky I owe you a favor"_

_"You do?" _

_"You still haven't remembered? Whatever not like it matters to me" he scoffed_

_"You say that now nii-chan but I remember you having a sissy complex on Rosy~" Terry smiled_

_"SHUT UP!" Axis yelled and started beating up Terry_

_I grew an irk mark and punched Axis_

_"What was that for Rosy!?" he asked_

_"You shouldn't beat up your little brother even if he is a punk" I lectured_

_"Rosy!" Terry yelled_

_"AND STOP CALLING ME THAT" I yelled_

_"But you told me to call you that" they both said_

_"Did not" I crossed my arms_

_They both walked over to me and Axis patted my head_

_"You just don't remember" he said_

_"Well it would help if you tell me exactly what it is I don't remember" I suggested_

_"There's no fun in that" they both grinned_

_"You two really are siblings"_

_"Yay!" Terry cheered_

_"Unlucky" Axis said_

_"So now what? I just die and never go back home?" I casually asked_

_"Being able to say that like it's not your problem...you really haven't changed but that's good thing" Axis smiled_

_"Damn straight" I automatically replied_

_"We're almost out of time nii-chan" Terry said_

_"Right we'll have to explain a few things to you before you die"_

_"Well then hurry up!" I exclaimed_

_"Let me introduce myself , my name is Axis and I rule over the 'One Piece' universe as you call it" Axis said_

_"And I'm Terry , I just mess things up!" he proudly said_

_"Okay and why the heck did you bring me here" I asked_

_"This is a bit complicated but you were supposed to die" Axis said_

_"Right...wait. WHAT?" _

_"Terry here made a deal with one of our siblings to let you live the only catch was that you couldn't exist there anymore" Axis explained_

_"So you guys brought me to One Piece? Why couldn't you have send me to Naruto or Gintama or Bleach or Ouran or-"_

_"That's because our family don't get along" Axis said_

_"Meaning?" _

_"Let's just say I hated Terry but you helped me start accepting him as a little brother and thanks to that Terry asked me to allow you into One Piece" Axis explained_

_"Okay but why with Luffy?" I asked and Terry raised his hand making me nod_

_"When we played you chose Luffy , remember?" he said_

_"So if I chose Ace..I would have ended up with him?" I asked_

_"Right and here's another rule : You're not allow to majorly change things meaning you can change minor things here and there but can't for example prevent someone from joining the crew" Axis explained_

_"I see but then how do I fit in the plot?"_

_"You just complete random quests and fight against people"_

_"What people?" I asked_

_"You know demons , angels , demi gods and others who are after you" Axis explained_

_"The heck?" I yelled_

_"Well you're like wanted since you're supposed to be dead" Axis said_

_"Price of living" I nodded_

_"Speaking of living you died and I revived you just this once , by doing that your location has been marked meaning someone may be after you when you wake up. Also don't do anything reckless again" he hugged me_

_"Weirdo" I said_

_"Get your damn memories back" he replied_

_"So I recall you guys saying something about out of time" I said_

_"Shit well let's make this fast" Axis nodded to Terry_

_"You see Rosy we have presents for you~" Terry sung_

_"Presents?" I asked_

_"Happy Birthday~" they both said_

_"Thanks?" I asked unsure _

_"My present to you is the ability called Rule Bending and Enhanced healing so you don't scare us again" Axis said_

_"Lame I got her something she always wanted! I give to you Gun Manipulation and Portal creation" Terry cheered_

_"Awesome! I always wanted those abilities" I cheered and hugged the two_

_"Guess we both win?" Terry asked_

_"Yeah I guess" Axis nodded_

"My_ big bro is going to be so jealous" I cheered_

_"Rosy..." they both said_

_"What?" I asked_

_"You can't go home" Terry said_

_"What? Why not?" I pouted_

_"Because 'you' don't belong there anymore" Axis said_

_"Stop lying! I'll find a way back home and show you!" I said_

_"Rosy...just don't die and live for those you love okay?" Axis said_

_"We're out of time! I'll visit you when I can and in the mean time try to remember us okay?" Terry said while doing a pinky promise motion with our fingers_

_He looked so desperate "Okay"_

_"You'll wake up after figuring out your abilities" Axis said_

_"Wait!"_

* * *

><p>Those two left me with a lot of questions like<p>

What do they mean I don't exist there anymore?

Why do they act like they know me?

How do I go back home?

And a lot more

"Whatever! No matter what happens I'll become the number one Gamer! I don't care If I can't get back home as long as my heart is beating I'll do whatever I want and live my life! I'll level up and become stronger , stronger , stronger and stronger! I'll live and live and live my life to the fullest" I exclaimed

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What now?

Oh right I have to figure out my abilities

"Menu Abilities and skills" I said out loud

I started searching for the new ones

**Rule Bending :**

**User can bend the laws of reality to achieve a variety of superhuman feats, increasing their personal capabilities to various extends, mimicrying rules related-powers (flight, phasing, teleportation, etc.) or resisting natural or supernatural effects.**

**Enhanced Healing :**

**The user can rapidly regenerate , in other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, aging. The rate and amount of healing varies widely , some can regrow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. They are generally in very good physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state.**

**_Gun manipulation _**

**User can create, summon, shape, manipulate and use any kind of guns with perfect skill, whether they are primitive, modern or futuristic, shoot physical, liquid, energy, etc, or what they use to propel the ammunition**

**Portal creation : **

**Users can open a hole in the universe connecting two non adjacent locations. This may be done in a very neat manner, such as connecting two doorways in the universe, or it may be done very sloppily like breaking a rift in the space time continuum. This ability may come in the form of a "Portable Portal" a thin black circle which allows users to make instant holes in anything the circle can be stuck to. Users can also create vortexes to suck in objects.**

I smirked at them thinking about ways I can combine them

"Well time to wake up!" I cheered

* * *

><p><strong>Third person's POV <strong>

"Why did you include me?" Luffy asked

"You're the weirdest!" Nami yelled

"Shit it hurts like a bitch!" Rose suddenly said while sitting up

"ROSE!?" the boys yelled and Luffy hugged her

"I thought I lost someone else..." Luffy said making Rose hug him back tightly

"I'm to stubborn to die" Rose said and started patting Luffy saying "there , there a captain shouldn't be weak"

"I'm not weak!" Luffy yelled

"But you're not strong enough yet either" Rose said

"..." Luffy didn't reply

"How?" Nami asked

"Huh? What's wrong with you ?" Rose asked while looking around "I guess dying really doesn't get me back home" she said

"Of course it doesn't idiot!" Zoro exclaimed

Rose grinned "Well guess I'm stuck here a bit longer"

"He stabbed you in the heart and you look like nothing happened!" Nami exclaimed

"Nami-san shut up" Rose said while shoving Luffy away

"HUH?" Nami and Luffy said at the odd behavior

"Yo the bastard who's hiding" Rose said in a calm manner

The others gave her questioning glances

"Come on I already know you're there" Rose said

"Impressive how did you know?" a masculine voice questioned

"Lucky guess" Rose replied

The others began looking around

"I see now tell me how you're still alive" a man appeared in front of Rose

The man had black hair and yellow eyes , he wore a white suit and had a knife in his right hand

"Are you a knife nut?" Rose ask making Nami and Zoro anime fall

The guy smirked "Maybe now answer my question" he said

"Well I just have God on my side you know? or maybe I'm too awesome for death" Rose smirked

"I see so which one helped you?" the man asked

"What's your name?" Rose blurted out

The others anime fell and the man started laughing "Answer mine first" he said

"Terry and Axis the weird names" Rose said

"Those weaklings?" the man asked while laughing

"They don't seem like weaklings compared to you" Rose said making the man stop laughing

"Well Rosetta Lyan the wanted threat I think it's about time you finally die" the man said

"Why the rush? Besides I still haven't figure out your name?" Rose asked while putting her hands in her pocket

"I don't feel like telling a walking corpse my name" the man smirked and started swinging at Rose

Rose casually dodged all the attacks

Rose yawned "Come on even Terry did better than you" she said

"You're not even taking this seriously!" the man yelled in frustration

"Why should I?" Rose asked

"I'll kill you!" the man yelled and increased his speed

Too bad for him Rose kept dodging and dodging without breaking a sweat

"If I have to rank you I'd say your rank E- " Rose said

"What does that mean?" the man yelled

"Just that you're the weakest enemy ever" Rose kicked him sending him to the ground

She used her portal to appear above him and pointed a handgun she just summoned at him

"Happy triggers like me beats knife nuts" Rose coolly stated

"W-wait d-don't y-you w-want t-to know m-my n-name?" the man asked

"Nah I'll probably forget it besides you're barely even worth 30exp" Rose explained

"WHAT ARE YOU!?" the man yelled

"Me? I'm just a gamer"

***BANG***

**You defeated the nameless demon! +25 exp**

"You're less than I thought" Rose said as the body started to melt

"What just happened?" Nami asked

Rose returned to her happy go lucky mood "Well you see he tried to kill me so I killed him simple right?" she asked

"Cool!" Luffy said in awe

"I didn't know you use a gun" Zoro said

"Are you kidding me? I'm a happy trigger type!" Rose cheered

"I saw you die so how can you be alive?" Nami asked

"Ask Axis or Terry" Rose shrugged

"Rose join my crew!" Luffy exclaimed

"No." Rose deadpanned

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

'Damn that guy wasn't worth a lot! It's going to take forever before I unlock bullet manipulation , blood bending , gravity bending , sound manipulating etc.'

"And that's what happened" Luffy exclaimed

"Nice story" I smiled at Luffy who didn't know that I already knew what happened

After he told me that he went to wake up the chief until a villager asked him what happened and the stupidly naive Luffy told him that he knocked the chief out

"We are pirates" Luffy exclaimed

Me and Zoro started laughing "Well I always wanted to become a pirate when I was a kid" I said

"Baka!" Nami yelled at Luffy

"But It's the truth" Luffy whined

"RUN BITCHES" I yelled while we were running away from the villagers

We arrived at the boat Nami stole and Zoro scared the people there away

While we were sailing the chief came and yelled thank you and later on Nami got pissed at Luffy for giving the villagers half the treasure which I understand since I'd be pissed if he did that with my exp

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**Yeah I know it was lame but deal with it I have exams coming up!**_


	8. Memories

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**_

_**Chapter : **_

_**Rare animal**_

_**Memory lane time **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Sometimes people lie to protect things that are precious to them"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

"Rose wake up!" I felt someone shaking me

"Just five more minutes Dylan!" I replied

"Dylan?" I opened my eyes and saw Zoro

"My big brother sorry I just ain't used to being woken up by someone who's not him" I frowned

"Right..." Zoro said

"Hey Zoro , Rose come over here!" Luffy yelled

I stood up "Coming Lu-chan!" and walked over next to him

Luffy grinned "Where's Zoro?"

"Sleeping" I replied

Luffy started walking towards Zoro until I grabbed his hand

"Rose?" he asked

"Let him sleep he's injured right?" I smiled

"She's right" Nami agreed

"Oh okay!" Luffy smiled

"R-right let's go!" I blushed a bit

While we were walking

"Don't come closer! Get out!" a 'mysterious voice' said

"Who are you!?" Nami asked

"Me? I am the forest guardian" it replied

I tuned them out until a bullet was shot at Luffy

'Shit I forgot that this happens! Lucky for Ussop that Luffy's made out of rubber or I would have...wait why the hell am I getting angry?' I shook my head

They started following the guy stuck in the treasure chess

"Come on Rose!" Luffy yelled

'Go and hear things that you already know about or just go and see if there's a quest or something?'

The choice was obvious

"Sorry Luffy but I'm going to explore" I said

He frowned "You're gonna come back right?" he asked

"Yeah why?" I asked

He grinned "I just don't want you to leave" he said

I quickly turned around to hid my red face

'Why do the OP boys keep saying things that would get misunderstood!? First Zoro and know Luffy!' I thought

"Rose?" Luffy called out

"I'll come back for sure!" I exclaimed while giving a thumbs up

"Shishishi you better" he waved at me

When they were gone I sighed in relief

* * *

><p>"Walking in a boring forest~" I sung<p>

"Hey kid this place ain't boring" someone said

I turned around and saw a dog-sheep?

"Cool!" I said while running towards it

"Well at least you noticed my greatness" it said

"What's your name?" I asked

"I don't have one" it said

"Everyone has a name!" I frowned

"Whatever I wasn't name so that's that!" it said

"Well how about I name you?" I asked

"I don't care" it said

"How about fluffy?"

"NO"

"Doshee?"

"HELL NO"

"Sheedo?"

"NO WAY IN HELL"

"Blanco"

"Finally a decent name"

"So Blanco it is?"

"Yup thanks to you I finally have a name!" Blanco is really bi-polar

"I'm glad!"

**Named the dog sheep thing Blanco! +15 exp**

"Kid I'll let you in on a secret"

"No thanks"

"You see I- what?"

"A secret is meant for two not three" I said

"Well you're the first person I ever tell this to"

"Okay then I'll listen"

"Excellent! You see I have a special power 'memory days'" it said

"Memory days?" I asked

"Yup it lets me see people's memories"

"Can you search for something in my memories!?" I suddenly ask

"Sure kid"

"Well Blanco you see someone keeps telling me to remember something I don't even know happened" I explained

"Okay what do you want to search for?"

"Someone named Terry or Axis?" I asked

"Sure" Blanco came closer and

Bit me?

"What the heck?" I asked as I blacked out

* * *

><p><em>"Big sis Rosy!" I turned around and saw a eight year old Terry?<em>

_"Hey Terry why are you following me?" A twelve year version of me asked _

_"You're going to the shore right?" he asked 'me'_

_"Yup gotta think about my life you know?" I said_

_"What's the matter?" he asked_

_I sighed "You see I got into a fight with my best friend"_

_"Why?"_

_"She said that anime was cartoon" I explained_

_"You mean those cool animations that we started watching?"_

_"Yup"_

_"Then why not just introduce her to it?"_

_"I haven't thought about that...but what if she doesn't want to try?"_

_"If she's your real friend she will"_

_"Thanks kiddo" I ruffled his hair "Did you turned off my laptop before coming?" _

_"Yup!" he grinned at me_

_"Let's go get pizza" I said_

_"Pizza?"_

_"You never tried pizza!?" _

_"No what is it?"_

_"Terry big sis here is going to introduce you to one of her favorite gamer food" I said determined_

_"O-okay?"_

* * *

><p>'What was that?' I thought<p>

"Hey kid those names were sealed"

"Sealed?"

"Yeah meaning someone erased them" Blanco said

"Oh" I said

"But don't worry I removed it so you'll slowly get your memories back"

I hugged him "Thanks Blanco"

"No problem but you better start going to that straw hat" he said

"Right I promised I'd go back" I nodded

"How romantic" he said

"We're not like that!" I kicked Blanco and walked away

"Wait I'm sorry"

"It's okay but why don't you come along?"

"I have a crazy person to look after"

I smiled knowing who he meant

"Kid you're gonna go far so don't die and follow your heart"

"Thanks! You're just going to live a boring life and die!"

"HEY!"

* * *

><p>"Wait up Luffy!" I yelled and jumped into the boat landing on top of Luffy<p>

"So she really came huh?" Nami asked

"Rose!" Luffy jumped on top of me

Anime Logic

"You were about to leave without me" I pouted

"I thought you weren't coming" her frowned

"I never break a promise baka" I replied and ruffled his hair

"Hey I'm not a little kid!" he whined

"Really?" I asked

"Yup I'm a pirate!" he exclaimed

"Luffy don't you ever think about going back to your village?" I suddenly asked

He looked over at me "Nope"

"Why not?" I asked

"I promised Shanks I'd become pirate king" he grinned

"Aren't you afraid of dying?" I asked

"I'll die for my dream!" he exclaimed

I'd do that too

"How about seeing others die?"

"I'll just keep getting stronger and stronger so I can protect the people who are precious to me" he said with a smile filled with sadness yet determination

"You're right about not being a kid" I smiled

"Shishishi join my crew Rose!" he exclaimed

"Nope~" I sung

"Aww why not?" he whined

"Because I just feel like saying no!" I winked

He gave me the ultimate pout face

'Must resist'

"I'll think about it" I said

"Really!?"

"Yup now stop with the pouting! It's really deadly to me !" I exclaimed

* * *

><p>While we were on the boat I started having memories of me and Terry playing video games and watching anime together also about me lecturing Axis and then watching OP with him<p>

"Hey Rose!"

"What Nami-san?"

"You just seemed to space out allot" she said

"Really?" I calmly asked

"And you don't ever seem to never get mad!" she exclaimed

"Patience is the proper term" I said

"Just when I thought you were the sane one"

"How so?" I asked

"I mean how can you stand those two!?" she exclaimed

"Shut up evil woman!" Zoro yelled

"Hey!" Luffy said a bit offended

"Well? " she asked

"Just do" I shrugged

Nami anime fell

"Hahahahha same old Rosy!" Terry exclaimed

I looked up only to get hit by Terry

**Wild Terry appears!**

"Ouch I'm so sorry Rosy" Terry hugged me while crying being dramatic as usual

As usual according to my memories

Nami was dumbfounded

Zoro had his swords out and looked pissed

Luffy looked piss too for some odd reason

"Dejavu huh?" I asked

"You remembered!?" Terry eagerly exclaimed

"Not all but enough to know that much" I ruffled his hair

"Big sis!" he hugged me tighter

"BIG SIS!?" the others yelled

"Right I forgot to introduce you guys. Guys this is my adoptive little bastard of a brother Terry who sent me here and Terry you watched the series with me so you should already know"

"Yup" Terry nodded

"Adoptive?" Zoro asked

"Well we're actually just self proclaimed siblings" I said

"Okay" Nami said and seemed to be putting pieces together

"Why didn't you tell us about him?" Zoro asked

"You never asked"

"Same old big sis" Terry smiled

"Yeah speaking of which I remember always beating you so how come you beat me?" I asked with a killer aura

"I uh might of uh c-c-cheated?" he started sweating

"That explains things" I smiled

"You're not mad!?" he asked

"I'm not like your family who gets mad over everything besides I'm alive right? That's thanks to you"

"Big sis!" he started sobbing

"Come on boys don't cry over every single thing!" I lectured

"B-but I'm happy you don't hate me"

"Didn't I promise that I'd never hate you nor Axis?" I asked

"Right" he nodded

"Besides you two gave me awesome abilities!" I grinned

"Same old" he laughed

"So what's with you falling from the sky?" I asked

"Well Axis heard about you defeating Kifo"

"Kifo?" I asked

"Yeah the knife nut?"

"Right!" I nodded

"So he told me to come and get you so we can talk"

"Yeah sure now I can catch up" I agreed

"That quick!?" he asked

"Yeah I'd totally pick you and Axis over the next episodes" I said

"But isn't this one of you favorites?"

"They're all my favorites" I shrugged

"Right well you'll get back just in time for when they leave"

"Okay" I nodded and stood up

"You're leaving?" Zoro asked

"Yup" I nodded

"No don't leave!" Luffy and Nami hugged me

"Huh!?" I asked

"You're supposed to join my crew not his!"

"You're the only sane person to talk to!"

"I'm not joining his crew! I'll be back okay?" Luffy hesitated but released me

"Roseeee" Nami cried

"Nami-san listen I'll be back so steal enough treasure for both of us" I purposely said so she can remember about her island

"Right" she quickly released me

'Sorry' I thought

"Well let's go!" Terry exclaimed

He jumped?

"Awesome!" I exclaimed as we dived into a green hole

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter end<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I read the reviews I got and decided to reply since I'm just that happy about receiving reviews<em>**

1. Guest : I hope Rose and Zoro end up together come on Romance is nice

Reply : I do plan on adding romance ;) And thanks to you Zoro just got one vote

2. Guest : Okay too mussy the end but I look forward to more there arent many gamer girls out there  
>so this is refreshing plus i look forward to see Sanji and how he will react<p>

Reply : That's exactly why I made my OC a gamer since there aren't many gamer gets stuck in Anime world stories (which I think are awesome) plus I really don't know how I'll make Sanji react but I hope you'll be happy with his reaction!

3. avatoa : About the Game Game fruit, can you get weapons and abilities from any game on any system? What about the ones from Destiny cause that would be so badass! Ooo, as well as the Final Smashes from Super Smash Bros, too!

Reply : Yup that's the idea plus she can get the abilities from any anime that was made into a videogame! I agree that it would be badass! I'm planning on adding those plus DMC weapons , infamous powers etc.

4. DorkyFox : This is an awesome story! I hope Luffy and Rose end up together! I hope you keep updating cause I love this story!

Reply : well my friend you just voted for LuffyxRose and tied this couple with ZoroxRose! I already have a plan for every couple but I just don't know who Rose should end up with! Argh I really like her and Luffy too so I'm happy you think the same. Thanks for loving my story :) I'll keep updating weekly !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so far :<em>**

**_Luffy and Rose : 1_**

**_Zoro and Rose : 1 _**

**_Ussop and Rose : 0_**

**_Sanji and Rose : 0 _**

**_Remember to vote for the person you want Rose to end up with by reviewing or sending a PM_**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I always wanted to ask this :<strong>

**Which straw hat in your opinion has the saddest past?**

**My answer : **

**All! **

**Ussop wanting his dad to come was so sad and his mom dying!**

**Zoro making that promise to Kuina **

**Nami seeing her mother figure die in front of her and having to work for the bastard who killed her**

**Sanji starving and finding out his starving buddy gave him all the food while he was being selfish**

**Chopper being treated like a monster and poisoned the only one who cared about him by accident**

**Luffy's vow to become stronger after (SPOILER) Sabo's death **

**Robin being targeted by the whole world **

**I cried at Nami , Chopper , Robin and Luffy's sooo much and my eyes get watery when I think about it **

**Don't judge me! I bet you at least shed a tear for one of those past! And if you didn't feel anything you deserve a medal or something **


	9. Meeting the family

_**Axis and Terry : my self proclaimed siblings**_

_**Now I know how boyfriends feel when they meet my parents**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

"This room is awesome!" I exclaimed looking around

The room you ask? It's a huge room filled with game consoles , games and posters of my favorite games like Dante from DMC , Leon from resident evil 4 , Cole from infamous , Sun Ce from dynasty warriors , Assasin's creed , GTA etc.

"Rosy we have to go to Axis-nii-chan's office" Terry tried dragging me

"This place is a gamer's heaven!" I ran over to the playstation 2 which had Kingdom hearts 2 in it

I turned it on

"What are you doing Rosy!?" Terry whined

"SHUT UP!" I glared daggers at him

He gulped "O-okay"

I smiled "Good" I ruffled his hair and quickly grabbed a controller

"Into the dead and flappy bird weren't enough to satisfy my gamer needs" I said

The opening started playing

**_"A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory , A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I wanna line the pieces up , yours and mine"_**

The music started playing and I sang along

_"In you and I there's a new land,_

_Angels in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me now_

_I watch you fast asleep,_

_All I fear means nothing_

_In you and I there's a new land,_

_Angels in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me_

_My heart's a battleground_

_You show me how to see,_

_That nothing is whole and nothing_ _is broken_,

_In you and I there's a new land_

Angels in flight

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me now_

_My fears, my lies_

_Melt away..."_

* * *

><p>Before I could press start I heard clapping and gulped<p>

"H-hey Axy!" I turned around

He had an annoyed yet amused face " Lovely singing as usual , so what are you doing?" he asked

"Well you see I was just about to go to the little mermaid sing-along world?" I asked

"I see well too bad that will have to wait" he said and dragged me

I resisted but dayum he was strong

"Damn you Axy let your big sis play her beloved game! Sora needs me!" I yelled

"I don't remember you being older than me"

"Remember when we first met? You were in a ten year old body so technically I'm older! And more mature!" I argued

"Sure" sarcasm detected

"I taught you well" I proudly said

"I don't recall you ever teaching me anything"

"I wonder how you got hooked on anime and gaming"

"Shut up"

"That's what people say when they lose an argument"

"Just please shut up until we reach my office?"

"I'm your big sister and so I demand you take me back to that heaven!" I exclaimed

"How about I give you my psp if you stop thinking about gaming until you leave?" he bargained

NOT THINKING ABOUT GAMING!?

Idiot forgot about anime

"And anime"

DARN IT!

I sighed "You're lucky that I go to extreme heights for my gaming"

He smirked "That I am"

"We're here" he said

"So you expect me to not think about anime in this condition?" I asked

The 'office' had a huge red and yellow desk with paperworks the rest of the room was filled with One Piece things like posters , figures , costumes , plushies etc.

"I can't help that I rule over this world" he said

"Well then okay" I replied and sat at his desk

"I'm the boss here so get off of my spinning chair" Axis said

"Nope" I said

"I'll make you" he smirked

I smirked as well "Sure first you drop me into OP without warning and then you take me from my heaven well aren't you a gentleman? I thought I taught you better but looking at you it seems I failed as a big sister" I said

"I wanna sit too!" Terry whine

I motioned to my lap and he changed into a five year old as he sat there

"Fine" Axis growled

* * *

><p>"So what up?" I asked as I patted Terry's head<p>

"I have some information and rules to discuss with you" Axis said

"Shoot" I said

He took a gun and -

"Wait not literally! Geez who would shoot their own sibling please don't reply" I said

Terry giggled

'Kawaiii~~" I thought

"Should I start with information or rules?"

"Information!" I replied

"Okay let's see first of all you dead bounty increased. Dead bounty meaning that since your not supposed to exist in OP there will be demons , monsters , angels and shit like that which may come from time to time to kill you for rewards. Why are you wanted? I already told you! Also please don't piss the other gods or demi gods off okay? Okay there might be a few things which didn't happen in the original OP happening to you since our family likes messing with people who's supposed to be dead but the good news is you get more quests meaning more exp"

"Basically I'm wanted by unnatural beings , piss your family off and complete random quests they throw at me"

"DON't piss them off"

I sighed "You know how much I dislike your dear family and vice versa "

"Be nice since we're having a meeting with a few with them later to determine your fate"

"Basically I'm damned if I do and I'm damned If I don't" I concluded

Terry giggled "I know where you got that from"

"Rules?" Axis asked

"Go ahead" I replied

"Rule one: you're not allowed to ruin the plot , rule two : do not kill the important people , rule three : do not reveal the OP anime to them but you may give them tips or advice on things that are going to happen , rule four : Do not tell them the future , rule five : be a pirate , rule six : stay alive , rule seven : no matter how much you hate a certain character do not kill them , rule nine : remember to be awesome and rule ten : please do not act like a mary sue"

"Seems fair"

"Also you seem to be showing feelings towards the straw hats"

"No way my heart has been broken enough so I don't need fictional characters to do the same"

Terry sighed "Rosy not everyone will break you heart"

"Yeah maybe seven is your lucky number" Axis nodded

"You said that the last time" I sighed

"Well you're know as the heartbroken heartbreaker" Axis said

"Huh?" I asked

"Remember how many hearts you broke?"

"Those boys were just like Sasuke fangirls"

"Fair enough but just don't ignore your feelings if you develope them ok?"

"Deal" I nodded

"Wanna know what time it is?" Terry asked

"What?"

"Dress up time!" he smiled

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"If you just shut up and dress up I'll let you choose ten psp games to go with"

"Deal" I shook his hands

"The heights I go to " Axis muttered

"Feelings mutual" I smirked

* * *

><p>A big dining room that can fit over a thousand people<p>

"So you're telling me that this room is going to be used for ten people?" I asked

"Yup" the two replied in their tuxedo's

"Damn rich peop- I mean damn gods"

'I feel like Haruhi Fujioka'

"Ouran moment" they both said

"Yup" I nodded

What am I wearing?

A white dress that went to my knees and had a big blue ribbon that mathes my eyes with heels! yay me (sarcasm over nine thousand)

"Remind me again why I'm wearing this dress?"

"Games"

"Right" I nodded

"Well we should get seated" Axis said

Our seating arrangments?

Their old man which had white hair and a white beard wearing a white tuxedo was sitting on my left (New nickname : white man) with a blank face like he'd rather be somewhere else

On white man's left was red hood's father! He had spikey red hair and black eyes , he wore a red tuxedo. (new nickname : hot red)

On my right was my right man Terry (new nickname : Terry)

On his right was my damned self proclaimed sibling Axis ( New nickname : Doesn't his name remind you of someone? from Kingdom hearts?)

Across from hot red was blue flames! Basically replace the red with blue (new nickname : hot blue)

Across from white man is the long lost twin brother of Light Yagami which I hope doesn't have a god complex and isn't gay since I see he has more fangirls than Sasuke

Across from me was rainbow girl! She had rainbow hair and hazel eyes not a good combination (new nickname : Girl please cover your eyes with bangs)

Across from Terry was the long lost twin brother of...Honey from Ouran with a cold face! (new nickname: is it just me or did the room became colder?)

Across from Axis was the female version of Ichigo Kurosaki or his long lost twin sister (new nickname : Ichigo's sister)

What they all had in common? The I rather be somewhere else face which I also mastered just to piss I mean please them

* * *

><p>"I thought Aoi wouldn't be here" Hot red said in an icy tone<p>

"I was told the same about you" Blue flames replied

"Likewise to both of you" Ichigo's sister said

"I thought that father wanted to speak privately with me" is it just me or did the room become colder said

"I thought father finally wished to give me his blessings for my wedding" girl please cover your eyes with bangs said

They all started bickering I feel sorry for white man

I glanced and saw his blank face on

"So have you decided which games you want?" Terry asked

"I'm curious too" Axi asked

"Devil May Cry , Kingdom hearts birth by sleep , Finally fantasy type-0 , Uta no prince-sama all star secret , Amnesia , Brothers Conflict brilliant blue , corpse party , persona 2 and a naruto game" I listed off

"Isn't that your wish list?" Axis asked

"Yup stalker" I said

"I'm not a stalker "

"Only a stalker would now that"

"You have it in your room!"

"Touche"

"Nice list" white man said

"Thanks sir but you should see the rest next time instead of coming to this I don't care about family dinner how about having a gaming session in the heaven room with me?" I asked grabbing everyone's attention

"Rosy...!" Terry and Axis whisper shouted

White man started laughing "I'll hold you up to that"

"So this is the girl who escaped death at least five time" red hot said

"She's not as pretty as they say"

"Seems useless to me"

"Idiotic"

"The blond really shows"

"Doesn't even know how to speak"

"Waste of space"

"She should have died the first time"

I kept looking at them with the same blank expressions they had at the start which seems to be pissing them off because after that their insults kept getting harsher and harsher

"STOP IT!" Terry cried

"Please refrain from insulting her" Axis said

The others were smirking as Terry hugged me while their father just had a my kids are assholes look

"So Terry you're just as useless as ever only knowing how to cry while Axis can't even properly express himself useless I should have killed you guys when I had a chance" hot red said

_*Snap snap*_

"Shut up" I said

"What?" rainbow laughed

I slammed the table

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP! You can insult me as much as you will , you can call me useless , ugly , pathetic , a whore or whatever the hell you will heck you can beat or kill me ! But never I repeat never ever insult those two and think you can get away with it in front off me you useles pieces of shit! "**

They all stayed silent at my outburst until white man coughed

"Rose , right?"

I nodded keeping my cold glare

"Why are my children excluding Terry and Axis as you put 'useless pieces of shit'?" he asked

"I have three reason" I stood up straight

"Name them" white man demanded

"One : they are selfish brats who only think about themselves , two : they don't know what family means and three: why do you think a big brother or sister are born first!?" I pointed at hot red

He smirked "So they can take over for their parents"

White man sighed

"Wrong!"

"What!?" he asked

**"Big brothers or sisters are born first to protect the little ones that comes after them! Saying something like 'I'll kill you' is something you never tell your smaller siblings!"**

Everyone gave me a death glare

"What!? You guys are pathetic excuses as older siblings! I'm not ever their real sister yet I'm a better older sibling than you'll ever be!" I sat down

"Thanks big sis!" Terry hugged me

"You copied Ichigo" Axis patted my head as he smiled

"Well said" white man said

"Father!?" the rest exclaimed

"Damn straight white man"

"White man? Is that one of your famous nicknames?"

I nodded

"I see well you're completely right my children are spoiled brats who doesn't know the first thing about family" he sighed while frowning "It's times like these that I wish my wife was alive"

"Yeah moms can just beat the senses back into their children" I nodded

"I heard you like games from Terry and Axis"

"Yup"

"Terry and Axis used to be like my other children until they met you"

"Well of course I totally whooped their asses in Mortal Kombat and they just started respecting me. period." I nodded remembering how those two didn't stand a chance

"You helped them off of their high horses which the others are still stuck on"

"That I did"

"So how about we play a game?"

"I'm listening"

"I'll be the one who'll arrange the obstacles that the whole family originaly had to create"

I nodded

"In these challenges I'll send my children and you'll either get them of their high horses or teach them the word family"

"Details"

"I like you"

"Me too"

" Complete is when you filled the conditions and my children may choose to become your ally , neutral is when you are on your way to complete but my child is too stubborn and fail is when you failed"

"Cool do I get exp?"

"But of course! However I cannot control the beings who knows of your dead wanted"

"No prob they'll just be my side quest"

"So do you accept?"

"Yeah but I just have one question?"

"Shoot"

"Finally someone who knows how to speak my language! Anyways are you a gamer!?" I asked

He smiled "An amateur , Terry introduced me to gaming while Axis did the same but with anime and made this old man hooked"

"I TAUGHT YOU WELL!" I gave the two a thumbs up

"If you complete this game I'll grant you a wish"

"So I get to beat your childrens asses and get a wish? Man I really like you"

"Likewise"

"Anyways white man how many children do you have?" I asked

"About fifty"

"Man you sure were wild in your days"

He laughed

"Does he know I'm serious?" I asked Teryy

He nodded

"Okay"

"Well you better get going" white man said

"Right finally" I gave him the peace sign

"I stored the games in your inventory"

"Thanks Axis"

"Rose?"

"Yeah white man?"

"I heard that you're a happy trigger"

"That I am and I also like click hellos"

"Well I bestow upon you-"

"Stop right there"

"What?"

"You were cool up until the I bestow shit now please speak my language"

"Fine I decided to give you 'Bullet Manipulation' so you can get more badass"

I hugged him "Best old man ever! I wish my dad was as cool as you man" I broke the hug

"For christmas I want-"

"Don't push your luck"

"Bad habit" I winked

"See you cool old man and bastards!" I waved and jumped into the portal

* * *

><p>I fell and landed on top of someone<p>

That someone was Sanji

"WHY YOU- Ah I'm sorry my fair maiden!" he exclaimed and held his hand out

Heart eyed Sanji!

"I should apologize"

"No such thing! I must thank you for blessing my day with your beautiful presence"

I blushed "Thank you for the kind words"

"My pleasure! What is such a beauty like you called?"

"My name's Rose" I smiled

"I'm Sanji"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" I smiled

"The pleasure is all mine Rose-chan" he smiled

"Just Rose"

"Rose , are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it I haven't eaten for two days"

"How's that possible?"

"I was busy"

"You're never too busy to fill your body with the nutrients too keep it as beautiful as it is now"

I blushed "Wow I don't know how Nami doesn't notice how handsome the straw hats are" I muttered to myself

"So Rose? Will you give me the honor of you eating food made by me?"

"I would be my pleasure!" I smile

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**I'd like to thank avatoa for reviewing! I didn't know someone would like my devil fruit that much so it makes me really happy that you do**_

_**Current votes :**_

_**Luffy and Rose : 1**_

_**Zoro and Rose : 1**_

_**Ussop and Rose : 0**_

_**Sanji and Rose : 0**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Question : Why do people keep pairing Robin?<strong>_

_**Sorry to all those Robin and straw hat member shippers but frankly I don't see Robin ending up with anyone from the strawhat crew**_

_**Zoro : She's older than him! Yeah I know that Zoro 'saves' her a lot but he does that with everyonne!**_

_**Sanji : Frankly Sanji doesn't really fit with Robin at all if you don't apply the opposites attract card on them plus she's older than him**_

_**Luffy : She's way older than him and I think it's clear that Luffy only thinks of her as a nakama **_


	10. Sanji!

_**Chapter : **_

_**Getting to know Sanji**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

Okay I'm really frustrated!

Every cool abilities such as Blood bending , sound manipulation , gravity manipulation , pain suppression , shape shifting etc. Costs more tha 50000 exp while I only and barely have 100 exp which I spent on grenades ( 20 exp per grenade)

Every weapon costs more than 5000exp! Thank god I don't have to buy firearms thanks to my Gun Manipulation my current goal is to gather money for the weapon manipulation

The shop had me drooling on the badass image I got everytime I imagined myself in those cool armors (I wonder if there's an ex quip ability like Erza from FT) , those cool gloves which each has their own abilities and those cool combat boots! Heck they even have prank items!

"Here you go mademoiselle Rose" Sanji said while putting the soup down

"Ah thank you" I absentmindedly replied

"You seem to be having a hard time" he said sitting across from me holding onto my hand

"Well you see I have a lot on my mind"

"Such as?"

"Well for starters I'm a long way from home and have no clue if I'll ever get back"

"Home is such a complicated term"

"How so?" I raised an eyebrow

"Home is what you believe it to be and it is also the plce you know that someone is waiting for you"

"That's deep" I blushed

"What else is bothering you?"

"You see my two adoptive siblings , they have a really bothersome family"

"How so?"

"Their older sibling wants to kill them"

"How troublesome"

"You have no idea"

"However they're still alive right?"

"Right"

"So as long as they live isn't it enough?"

I smiled and nodded

"Okay last problem there's this kid who wants me to join his crew but I don't know what to do"

"How about not joining his crew and staying here with me!?" Sanji exclaimed

"I'll think about it" I giggled thinking about the future where he himself joins that 'kid'

I started eating and my eyes became stars

"Sanji I might really take you up on that offer!" I exclaimed

"Is it to your liking?"

"Well no." I said

His face saddened

"It's to my loving" I smiled

"Well it did have all my heart in it!" he declared

* * *

><p>"Sanji stop slacking!" a man came out<p>

"Old man I'm not slacking there ain't no customeres" Sanji argued

"Excuse me it was my fault" I bowed

"Don't bow Rose!" Sanji exclaim

"Well if bowing will avoid a pointless conflict than I'd do it"

"Polite one aren't you?" Zeff said

"Nah I just really don't like see family fighting" I said

"Family?" Sanji and Zeff asked

"Yup you two are like father and son" I nodded

They both looked away while the others laughed

"No way" both said

I giggled and Zeff started walking away

"Wait" I stood up

"Yes?" Zeff asked without looking

"Please let me work here for awhile to pay for the food!" I exclaimed

"I'll pay for you Rose!" Sanji offered

"No" I shook my head "I won't feel right"

"Do what the cooks ask" Zeff said

"Thank you sir"

"No problem Rose"

**Quest unlocked! Work at Baratie! The harder you work the more experience you gain**

* * *

><p>"There's not any dirty dishes so how about cutting vegetables?" one random cheff asked<p>

"Sure" I nodded and started cutting

"Have you ever worked at a restaurant before?" Sanji asked while cutting next to me

"I'm afraid not"

"Really? You cut like a pro" he complimented

"Well yours are more amazing"

"Thank you"

"Do you believe in the all blue?" I asked

"Yes my dream is to find it!"

"Really?" I asked

Sanji started telling me more about the all blue which got me really interested

After our conversation I did other jobs such as a waiter,cleaning dishes , cleaning the restaurants , cutting vegetables , making sauces etc.

* * *

><p>"Rose there's someone here to see you!" Sanji yelled a bit annoyed<p>

"I'm coming" I yelled and walked to where he was

"Rosy!" Terry tackeled me in a hug

"Hey kidddo how's life?" I smiled and ruffled his hair

"Rose..?"

"What up Axy?" I asked

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!?" he screamed

"Wow chill and don't make a scene in front of the customers"

"THERE AIN'T NO CUSTOMERS!"

"Right then chill before I whoop your ass"

"I CAN'T CHILL"

"Why not? Did you land yourself a girlfreind or something?" I asked making T giggle

"I ASKED YOU NOT TO PISS THEM OFF AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU FUCKING PISS THEM OFF!"

"They asked for it! I sat there taking all those motherfucking insults and they call you useless which is something you never ever call your sibling so I stood up for you! Instead of a thank you I get a lecture!?"

Axis sighed "Sorry but now they're all after you and they want you dead!"

"Oh shit did your dad put a don't kill rule?"

"There are no rules!"

"Well I'm screwed"

"You can't die big sis !" Terry yelled

"BIG SIS!?" the whole place shouted

Dejavu

"I forgot to introduce!" I exclaimed and picked Terry up "This is my cute adoptive brother Terry! Not Jerry!" I placed him down and pointed towards Axis "And this is my other adoptive bro Axis the party pooper" I casually said

"So you're more happy to introduce the one who brought you into this OP mess than me? The one who is more worried over you living than hugging you?"

"I can't ever stay mad at Terry! Especially when he's using the little kid card so you should try it sometime" I said

"So big sis! What's your plan?" Terry asked

"Beat the shit out of your family , use the wish to take me back home and become the number one gamer" I explained

"IT'S NOT THAT EASY!" Axis yelled

"Yo Axy you're usually the calm one so go back to your role before you mess up our vibe"

"What are you talking about?" he sighed

"Welcome back!" I hugged him

"I'm back?" he asked

"Now how about you guys tell me your families weaknesses" I grinned

"Nope" they both replied

"Why not?"

"Dad's orders"

"Aww and I thought he was cool"

"He did say we can be your allies"

"He's back n the cool list"

"Rosy!"

"Yeah T?"

"Nothing"

"Well okay"

"How about food and then we leave before we land our asses in the plot?" Axis suggested

"Well maybe you should go with the plot"

"Not happening"

"Awww and I wanted us to be the new monster trio"

"I must admit as much as I want to I can't"

"Too bad"

"Indeed"

"LOL you just totally ripped someone off!"

"I didn't rip anybody off they just said it before I did"

"Right" I winked

* * *

><p>After those two had dinner a certain T clung to me<p>

"I don't wanna leave!"

"There there kiddo" I patted his head

"We have to" Axis said

"But I want to spend more time with big sis!"

"Next time kid" I hugged him

"Oh right before we leave"

"What Axy?"

"Tomorrow is strawhat day" he said

"Oh then I better buy a strawhat" I nodded

"Idiot" he bonked my head "I mean Luffy will come tomorrow"

"Oh I totally knew that"

"Right"

"Sarcasm over nine thousand"

"What?"

"Nothing"

* * *

><p>They left using a speedboat! Darn I wish I had a speed boat<p>

"What a troublesome family" Sanji said beside me as I waved

"You have no idea"

"SANJI , ROSE WE'RE CLOSING UP!" a randomly random chef yelled

"Right!" Sanji yelled and started to walk in until

I held his arm

"R-rose?" he asked

"Um Sanji you see I uh kinda need somewhere to stay just for tonight!" I blurted out

His eyes became hearts "Well if you don't mind you can stay in my room!" he exclaimed

I blushed like a red tomato and nodded

We walked to his room

I kept fidgeting since everyone knows Sanji is a pervert

"Well you can sleep on the bed and I'll take the floor" He said

"Okay wait what?"

He laid on the floor in a futon "You can have the bed"

I nodded and went to the bed

"Good night Sanji"

''Good night beautiful Rose"

I giggled "Thank you"

That night I fell asleep with one thought on my mind

'A pervert and gentleman? This place really is weird but in a good way'

"Rose!"

"Yeah!?" I sat up and facepalmed

Sanji was busy kissing his pillow and saying my name

I laid back into the bed

"I take it back"

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

"Hey errand-boy! The hell are you sitting around and drinking tea for!?" Sanji yelled as he kicked Luffy

"Sanji!" everyone turned around to see Rose dressed in a maid outfit

"You look lovely in that costume Rose-chan!" Sanji exclaimed

"Thanks but why didn't you wake me up!?" she asked

"Your face was too beautiful when you were sleeping" Sanji explained

The others were too shock to speak

"Right so Patty told me what you did!" Rose suddenly had a killer aura

"That shitty cook" Sanji muttered

"GO ROSE!"

"BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA HIM"

"SANJI'S FUNERAL!"

"Nice job!" Rose grinned

"WHAT!?"

"Thank you my beautiful rose"

Rose winked "My pleasure"

"ROSE!" Luffy yelled and tackeled Rose in a hug

"Calm down boy , why so jumpy?" Rose asked

"WE THOUGHT YOU DIED!" Zoro , Nami and Luffy exclaimed

"Who is she?" Ussop asked

"Well death was better than that family meeting I went to" Rose nodded

"Where were you?" Nami asked

"In a dining room pissing gods off"

"You expect us to believe that!?" Zoro and Nami yelled

"Chill I was just hanging out with Terry and Axis"

"Rose I found my cook!" Luffy exclaimed

"Is it him?" Rose asked while pointing towards Sanji

"Do you know these people?" Sanji asked

"Yep this is the kid that wants me in his crew"

"I see" Sanji nodded

"Rose join my crew!" Luffy yelled

"I refuse" Rose said

"I refuse your refusal"

"I refuse your refusing of my refusal"

Luffy suddenly had a really confused expression

"Luffy" Rose suddenly said

"What?"

"Get to work punk!" Rose yelled and Sanji dragged Luffy to the kitchen

"Again who is she?" Ussop asked

"Me?" Rose asked

Ussop nodded

"I'm Rose the gamer" Rose said and held her hand out

Ussop did the same and they shook hands "I'm -"

"Captain Ussop I know it's a pleasure" Rose interrupted him

"H-how?"

"She just knows things she's not supposed to" Zoro said

"I know you missed me" Rose said

"You wish" Zoro scoffed

"Just admit it"

Zoro ignored her

"Well I guess only Ussop gets a free meal"

"Fine I missed you" Zoro said with a tinge of pink

"I missed you too especially your green hair" Rose winked and went to the kitchen

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later Rose POV<strong>

"Another day stuck here speaking of which I haven't seen Kei these days " I yawned

Today is the day that Krieg will attack meaning : Nami steals the ship during the fight , the other two goes after her , Sanji joins and Zoro gets beaten by Mihawk

"Well time to go take a shower"

I wore my regular clothes and just had my hair in a high pony tail

"Good morning Nami-san" I greeted as I walked outside

"M-morning Rose" she had a worried expression

"Is something wrong?" I asked

"N-nothing" she avoided my eyes

"Well Nami-san I don't know what's wrong with you but here's a piece of advice that my brother used to tell me"

She glanced at my eyes

"Stop running away from your heart and everything will be alright" I grinned and jumped towards the baratie

I heard a faint "My heart?" from Nami

'Time for the long day'


	11. Akami appears!

_**Chapter : **_

_**Red flames**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The worst kind of pain is when your smiling just to keep the tears from falling"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

So right I entered the restaurant just in time for Zeff's speech

"The only thing I lacked was information! That was my only flaw!"

"I call BS!" I yelled finally snapping from the long conversation

Do villains love hearing themselves talk or something?

"What?" Krieg asked

"The first half of the grand line is child's play! Here's some advice , you barely survived an inch of the Grand Line so give up because I bet you won't be alive when you reach the New World!" I exclaimed

"You talk like you know from experience" Krieg noted

Well if count sitting in front of a computer as experience than yes I do

But me being me just had to make myself seem badass

"It's not really experience since only the strong survive the grandline so what does that tell us? You were weak!" I laughed

"SHE'S CRAZY" everyone else yelled

Krieg started laughing "Girl I'll make you join my crew and obtain Zeff's travel log then I'll assemble my pirate fleet and find One Piece to become the greatest pirate of this era"

"Keep dreaming" I laughed along

"Hold it right there! Rose is joining my crew and the one who will become pirate king is me" Luffy declared

"Hey stand back down kid or you'll be killed" Paty said

"I'm not standing down , especially on this point!" Luffy said

"Did you say something little brat? I'll be nice enough to let your comment just now slide" Krieg said

"It's fine you don't have to let it slide since I was only stating the truth" Luffy said

"This ain't a game"

"Of course" Luffy agreed

Zoro offered to help but Luffy refused and Krieg made fun of the crew

"What're you talking about I've got three others as well!" Luffy said

"Hey , you just counted me in , didn't you?" Sanji said

"That he did" I nodded

Krieg declared war on the Baratie and left

"One week? What a weakling!" I yelled just as he left to piss him off

"She really is crazy" a few cooks said

* * *

><p>"Yo is there a woman named Rose in here!?" we all looked<p>

"Hey it's you hot red!"

"My name's Akami"he yelled

"I like hot red better!" I nodded

"Whatever bitch!" he yelled

"My name's Rose! Come on R-O-S-E , should I tattoo it?" I grinned

"Cocky bitch!"

"I'm not cocky just awesome , so why are you here?"

He anime fell

"YOU DECLARE WAR ON US AND FORGET ABOUT IT?"

"I didn't declare war , I just promised to kick your asses"

"Whatever I'll beat you before Aoi can and show dad that I'm worthy to succeed him"

"Selfish just like the others" I shook my head

"SHUT UP! I'LL SURPASS AOI AND SHOW EVERYONE THAT I'M STRONGER"

"Okay" I agreed

**Red flame quest unlocked! Akami is the twenty seventh son of white man and is known for having a short temper**

"I DO NOT HAVE A SHORT TEMPER!"

"Whatever I'm busy so can we reschedule?" I asked

"NO!"

"Fine then what's supposed to happen now?"

"Just click on the quest!"

I did just that

**Quest accepted! **

**Goal : Beat Akami and teach him what family means**

**The fight will be held at the arena above Baratie**

"There's an arena above this place?"

"I guess" Akami shrugged

"Luffy , Zoro , Ussop , Sanji I'll be back in a bit"

"You sure?" Zoro asked

I nodded

"Make sure to come back before we leave" Luffy demanded

"I don't take orders from anyone but just this once ROGER" I saluted

* * *

><p>Me and Akami walked outside and saw that arena<p>

I bunny jumped there

The arena?

It was filled with with nothing just had pillars surrounding it

"It's time to show you your place" Akami said

"Right" I nodded

Akami snapped his fingers and a giant sword made out of fire appeared

"I'll show them all that I'm stronger!" he swung his sword at me

I ducked

"That was a close call" I sighed

"It's not over yet!" he smirked

"Huh?" I asked

My feet started to burn and I looked down

"I'M ON FIRE! THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE!" I yelled

"This is going to be easier than I thought since your such a weakling"

"What's wrong with being weak?" I managed to keep my cool

"Being weak means you're useless!" he started swinging his sword at me

"It doesn't! being weak means that you can understand others better!" I dodged

"I WANT TO BE STRONG NOT WEAK!" he yelled

"Why do you want to be stronger?" I summoned two handguns and started firing

He started dodging like it was nothing!

"So I can supress my older siblings!" he yelled as I jumped on top of a pillar

I stopped firing and laughed

"WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY?"

"Akami let me tell you this you can train for a thousand years and still not be able to beat them!" I exclaimed

He appeared in front of me in 0.5 second and swung at my arm cutting it off

I clutched my shoulder with my other arm "And you want to know why? Because you're too busy trying to impress them than just being yourself!" I grinned

He held a face filled with confusion "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you stronger when you're you!" I smiled showing my teeth

"Shut up..." he fell on his butt "SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU'RE LYING!"

I hugged him with my one arm

"Do you think your father is strong?" I asked

"OF COURSE HE IS!"

"Did he ever try to supras anyone else?"

He shook his head

"He got strong on his own not because of others so why are you trying to get stronger for others?"

"I promised my mom I'd be the strongest"

"Your mom?"

"Miranda my mom , she was really sick and I vowed to get stronger when she died"

I started crying

"W-why are you crying?"

"That's so sad!"

"You shouldn't cry for your enemies"

"I'm your big sis starting from now then"

"I refuse"

"I refuse your refusal"

"JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE!"

"Huh?"

He pushed me away

"LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

I gulped and grabbed my chopped off arm

"Just think about me being your big sis?" I asked and jumped down

While falling down I swear I heard a faint "Idiot"

* * *

><p>"I CAN'T SWIM!" I yelled as I was falling<p>

Great I couldn't complete one quest because I let my guard down and now I'm going to die at the bottom of the ocean.

"Well I had a shitty life" I nodded

I got into a praying position "White man come on! Be a cool old man and help me out? Last week was my birthday! I never did anything wrong well I didn't even to anything right! I promise that if I live I'll do anything you want? I'll be more serious about helping your family? I'll even stop giving rude comments? Please do me a solid and let me live!" I closed my eyes

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

"I'm alive?" I opened my eyes to see that I landed on top of Luffy and Sanji

"I'M ALIVE TAKE THAT YOU SELFISH BRATS!"

* * *

><p>"Rose?" Luffy and Sanji asked<p>

"Yeah I'm alive and awesome like that" I cheered

"What happened to your arm!?" Sanji started to panic

"Relax" I said as I positioned my chopped of arm back to it's original spot

"COOL" Luffy exclaimed as my arm attached itself back

"There good as new"

Sanji sighed in relief

"So what's happening?" I asked

"We're going to get Nami back!" Luffy shouted

"Okay!" I winked

"Rose-chan I don't mean to pry but what happened?" Sanji asked

"I started laughing and let my guard down then chop! I had one arm , I started lecturing Akami and then I jumped so I don't get killed! Here I am and may I say I'm a lucky bastard!" I explained

Sanji had a confused face while Luffy was grinning

"Awesome"

I blushed "Thanks Lu-chan!"

"Stop calling me that!" he pouted

"Why?"

"It makes me sound like a kid!"

I started laughing

* * *

><p><strong>Akami's POV<strong>

I punched a pillar

'Why did I let that weakling survive? Was is just because she said the same thing?'

* * *

><p><em>"Akami-kun!" A ten year old me turned around<em>

_"Hai kaa-chan?" he asked_

_The figure walked closer to reveal a woman with long red hair and gold eyes_

_"I heard that you were training the whole day yesterday"_

_"Hai" _

_"Why's that?" _

_"So I can be stronger than the others! When I become stronger I'll suprass father and make you happy , right?" _

_My mother laughed _

_"What's so funny?"_

_My mom bent down to my level _

_"You don't have to beat your dad just be strong for your little brothers and sisters, okay?" _

_I had a confused expression "How do I get strong?"_

_"By being you!"_

_"Then what those being an older brother mean?"_

_"It means..." she smiled at me but I can't hear what she's saying_

* * *

><p>I punched another pillar<p>

"Why am I remembering that now?" I yelled

"Akami?"

"What do you want Terry?" I asked

"Where's big sis Rosy!?" he asked

'She's not even your real sister'

"Down there"

"She's alive?"

I nodded

"I'm so glad" he yelled

"Why do you call her big sis?" I blurted out

"Huh? It started back when I got into an argument with Axis-nii and ran away. I bumped into a weird girl and was really mean but she didn't care! Want to know what she did?"

"No , I don't need to know"

"Aww well It's a really cool story!"

"LEAVE!" I snapped

"O-okay" Terry said and teleported away

"W-wait I'm s-sorry I snapped!" he was already gone

'I wonder what mother would say if she saw me now? I really am an asshole like that girl said , I don't even know how to treat my siblings'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Current votes<strong>_

_**Luffy and Rose : 3**_

_**Zoro and Rose : 2**_

_**Sanji and Rose : 0**_

_**Ussop and Rose : 0**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorite this story!**_


	12. One step closer

_**Chapter :**_

_**Arlong Park**_

_**Gamer vs Demon**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Older siblings? They're the only people who pick on you for entertainment and beat up anyone else who tries"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

I tuned out the conversation about the Grand Line and Nami because frankly it's boring when you know what's happening beforehand

I started scratching my arm that got chopped off

'I'm lucky he didn't burn this arm or else I had to wait until my enhance haling is strong enough to regrow limbs but why did he just let me live? Akami really is weird I guess I'm the one who gets stuck with weird little siblings' I sighed

**Quest update! **

**Current status : Neutral**

**Current information : **

**-Enemy uses fire based attacks**

**-Suspected of having mental breakdowns**

'Well these information suck! Better than nothing though'

"Like this?" Luffy asked breaking me out of my thoughts

"That's one ugly fish!" Sanji started laughing

"Is it pyschically impossible for you to pay attention!" the other guy yelled

"Yeah just like it's impossible for you to tell us something we care about" I nodded

He started talking about Arlong and you get the rest right?

"How about this?" Luffy asked

"All you did was draw your previous fish standing upright" Sanji said

"But I wonder just what Nami has to do with those fishmen? Could it be she's a mermaid? That would explain her beauty" Sanji mused

"Like this?" Luffy asked while showing a really ugly fish

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" Sanji yelled

"Luffy can I borrow that?" I asked motioning to the sketchpad

He grinned "Sure!"

I started drawing Arlong and a mermaid version of Nami

"Well in any case, let's eat. What do you want?" Sanji asked

"Meat on bone!"

"Stir fried bean sprouts"

"What about you my lovley Rose?" Sanji asked me

"Gamer food"

He gave me a confused expression

"Forget it I'll just have a sandwhich"

"Right away Rose-chan!" Sanji nodded with heart eyes

* * *

><p>"DONE!" I exclaimed<p>

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked

"Look!" I showed them my mermaid version of Nami

"Cool!" Luffy exclaimed

"Trully a piece of art!" Sanji nodded while having hearts for eyes

"And this is Arlong right?" I asked while showing them Arlong

"That's perfect!"

"So this is what he looks like" Sanji said

"So Luffy what's the plan?" I asked

"Get Nami back!" he grinned

"Well it ain't gonna be that easy"

"I swear you three have a death wish or something"

I stood up and grinned like a madwoman "That I do! This is my seventh death wish"

He gulped and shut his trap! Finally!

"Luffy?" I asked

"Hmm?"

"Do you still want me to join your crew?"

"You bet!" he grinned

"Well I'll join your crew if I don't find a way back home okay?"

"Deal!"

"Why are you talking as If you won't get back home?" Sanji asked placing our food

"FOOD" Luffy exclaimed

"I am? Well I've been thinking that I might die before reaching home since Akami-kun could have easily killed me and there's like fourty seven more to go"

"So? Just beat them all!" Luffy exclaimed

"You act like it's that easy" I sighed

_"When there's a will there's a way"_

'I always remember these awesome quotes when I need them' I smiled

* * *

><p><strong>Sea cow Momoo appeared! <strong>

"A cow! It's soo big" Luffy said

I smirked "That's what she said"

"Huh?" Luffy asked

"Nothing" I hummed

Luffy punched him for trying to steal food from us

Sanji kicked him for trying to take a bite out of his hand

They both did that like a boss!

Me? I was eating and the cow looked at me with puppy dog eyes

"You want food?" I asked

He nodded and I smiled

I summoned a bazooka and BANG

**Immune to puppy dog eyes unlocked!**

"Alright let's eat!" Luffy exclaimed

"That was a nice little exercise" Sanji said

"Cows are weird" I nodded

"These people are insane" Yosaku said

"That we are" I agreed

* * *

><p>"Yahoo we're flying!" I yelled as the boat flew<p>

"How can youguys bbe so...!" Yosaku yelled

"Hey Zo-kun!" I waved as we hit him

I tuned the complaints out

"He was already killed!" Johnny yelled

**'You're still too weak to face me'**

"Who's there?" I yelled

"Rose?" Zoro asked

"Don't you guys hear that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing"

**'Since you're too weak to face me I send a demon to kill you off'**

'Who are you?'

**'None of your concern'**

'Bastard'

No reply

"There's no way Nami would kill Usopp! We're crewmates!" Luffy yelled

"Just who did you call crewmates Luffy?" Nami asked

I tuned the rest of Nami's BS off

I yawned

"What?" she yelled at me

"Nami-san didn't I tell you to stop running from your heart? I mean it's obvious that Arlong won't keep his promise and cool glove you have there" I pointed at her hand "Where's the other?" I smirked

"Fine! Do whatever the hell you want! Die for all I care!" she stormed off

I started walking away

"Where are you going?" Zoro and Sanji asked at the same time then glared at each other

"A walk" I nodded

* * *

><p>"Hey do you know where Nojiko's house is?" I asked a random person<p>

"Oh it's over there!" he pointed it out to me

"Thanks I'll take a boquet of red roses" I handed him the belli for it

"No problem!" he smiled and gave me the boquet

I started walking to the house

I walked around and found the broken window

Nami was sleeping

"Friends huh? That't the one word that hurts you more than anything" I heard Nojiko said

"Is it really?" I asked while jumping inside

"Who are you?" she asked

"You know that word may hurt you more than anything but if it's real friends than they can help share the hurt" I grinned

"Share the hurt huh?"

"Yeah and that's just what Nami needs after enduring all that's happened"

"How much do you know?"

"She's a really strong girl if it was me I'd rather die than work for the bastard who killed my mother"

"Who are you?" she asked a bit annoyed

"Me? I'm no one"

"A no one wouldn't be here"

I giggled "You got me there"

"So?"

"I'm a friend of Nami's"

"You're the one that told her to stop running from her heart right?"

"Yup"

"So what brings you here?"

"I came here to visit a certain someone's grave but I don't know where it is so I thought I'd ask you to deliver" I said

"Thank you"

I grinned "You better get going like you were planning to , I'll look after her"

She nodded and went off

I sat across from the sleeping Nami and started playing my psp

* * *

><p>"I fell asleep? Nojiko? Where'd she go?" Nami mumbled<p>

"Beats me" I shrugged

"You..!"

"No worries I'm not going to interfere with anything I just came to pay my respects to Bellermere-san"

Nami nodded

"How about you tell me about her?"

She grinned " You see..." and started telling me about her past (the happy part)

She accidently told me about the day Bellemere died

I started crying

"W-why are you crying?" Nami asked

I hugged her "It's just so sad! Bellemere-san was a really cool mother"

"She was" Nami said returning my hug

"You're so strong! I wouldn't have been able to fight those eght years alone" I sobbed

"Well I have to take just one more trip and I'll finally be free"

I cried even more because she doesn't know that Arlong was lying

* * *

><p>Then that bastard marine who works with Arlong came<p>

The marines took out there guns and shot

"Nojiko!" I yelled as I pushed her out of the way

"Rose!" Nami yelled

"This really hurts like hell" I casually said as the wound on my stomach started healing

Luffy came and Nami acted like a bitch towards him

Me? I went to the place Nami hid her treasure

"Hey marines?" I asked

They turned around *BANG BANG*

**20 K.O ! Plus 200exp**

"She just shot them!" one yelled

"Let's get her!" another shouted

**Warning : Preventing them from taking Nami's treasure will majorly change the plot **

"Darn!" I was suddenly surrounded by marines

I gave them a bored look

"They didn't say I couldn't massacre you guys" I jumped fifty meters in the air and shot a bazooka at them

**45 K.O! Plus 450 exp**

**Level up! Rose is currently level 21 **

**All abilities , powers and weapons have leveled up by 5**

"So I can level up too?" I grinned as I landed in the middle of dead marines

* * *

><p>I walked back just in time to see Nami stabbing the Arlong pirates tattoo making me pissed off<p>

Me and Luffy stopped her by holding the knife just when she was about to stab herself again

She started yelling at Luffy and then me

"Rose I told you what's happening already!"

"Yeah you did" I nodded

"So!?"

"You forgot one detail"

"Huh?"

"You're our nakama so when Arlong made you cry he declared war"

"Luffy , Rose help me" she cried

Luffy took off his hat and placed it on Nami's head

"Of course we will!" Luffy yelled

I took off my sleeveless blue hoodie and dropped it on top of Nami

"My brother gave me that and I don't want it to get stained in blood again so hold on to it" I grinned

Me and Luffy started walking and saw the others

"Let's go" Luffy stated

"Roger!" we all said

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

Luffy punched open the gates

"Who's the one called Arlong?"

"That would be my name" Arlong said

"I'm Luffy"

"Luffy? I see and just what the hell are you?"

"A pirate"

Luffy punched Arlong

"Don't you **dare **make my navigator cry!" Luffy gave a killer look

The other fishmen attack only to be send back by Rose , Zoro and Sanji

**+25 exp**

"Jeez running in head-first alone like that" Sanji said

"Don't worry I ain't gonna lose" Luffy said

"Dumbass when did I ever say I was worried about you , I only meant you shouldn't hog the glory for yourself" Sanji explained

"I d-don't m-mind either w-way Luffy" Usopp said

"Ain't you gutsy?" Rose and Zoro said at the same time

"Pirates huh? I see so that's how you're all related" Arlong said

"Ding ding we have a winner!" Rose exclaimed

Arlong glnaced at her and his eyes went wide

"A-are you Rose?" Arlong asked

"Yeah so?" Rose asked

Arlong smirked "Tazuna you're target is here!" he yelled

"Huh?" Rose asked

"I see she finally came...now I can finally kill her so I can make my master proud"

A man appeared , the man had blue skin covered in fish fins and black demon like wings on his back. He wore a black suit

"Small fry like you can't beat me" Rose smirked

Tazuna also smirked "You're not even worth master's time"

Rose got punched and went flying through the wall and left a trail of fallen trees

"ROSE!" the four shouted

"She died just like that?" Arlong laughed

"No , she's still alive" Tazuna said

"I'll take care of her so take care of these small fries" Tazuna stated and flew away towards Rose's location

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

"Shit my enhanced healing is slowing down" I said while coughing blood

I was lying against a tree with blood splattered everywhere

"Rosy!"

"T-terry?"

"I came to warn you that- Damn it! I'm too late"

"I ain't dead yet so don't say that"

"But Nightmare is after you!"

I grinned "So? I won't die until I win the game and besides I still haven't completed Akami's quest"

Terry started crying "You promise? Promise you won't lose to anyone!"

"I promise" I smiled

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep" Tazuna said landing in front of us

"Once I make a promise I'll keep it no matter what" I started standing up

I summoned two handguns

"You use guns? What a coincidence I do too" Tazuna said while taking out two handguns

"Let's see which happy trigger will live"

I started shooting at him

"No use I use the rule bending just like you the only difference is I'm stronger"

He started dodging all of those bullet without getting scratched

I started panting

"Big sis!" Terry shouted

"Is that all? Now it's my turn!" he said and started shooting

I jumped in front of Terry so I can shield him

I started screaming in pain and he stopped

"Big sis!" Terry started crying

"D-don't cry i-in f-front o-of the e-enemy" I lectured

"I'm surprised your still standing"

I smirked "I have enhanced healing so you can shoot all you want but in the end it will only be a waste of bullets"

He started laughing

"What's so damn funny!?" I yelled

"Your healing is getting slower meaning that after three rounds you won't even be able to stand"

'Darn he saw through my bluff'

"Of course you could always leave the kid behind and run"

"A big sister's duty is to protect her siblings so I'll do that until my last breath" I grinned

"Well it's your funeral"

He started shooting

I yelled in pain while Terry cried from behind me

'I have to think of a plan! If I don't both me and Terry are goners! Calm down Rose if you panic you're a walking corpse'

The third round of bullets started hitting me

'Okay what do I know so far about this demon? Appearance doesn't matter right now , he is a pro at rule bending compared to me and my bullet manipulation is too weak to work against him!'

"Master will be pleased when I bring your head" he said as I fell on to the ground

'Master? That's it!'

"But I will be fun to see your face filled with anger when you see your dear brother die in front of you" he laughed

Terry ran in front of me in a defensive stance

"T-terry r-r-r-run" I chocked out

He started shaking "NO! You always protect me so now it's my turn!" he yelled

"Y-you i-idiot i-it's m-my j-j-job a-as y-your b-big s-sis...!"

"And It's my job to help my big sis when she needs it!" he screamed

"I-idiot y-you're n-n-not a g-god in this w-world"

"I don't need to be a god to protect you!"

I burried my face in the ground

'Damn I'm so weak being protected my a kid!'

I looked up as I heard Tazuna's finger being placed on the trigger

'Move body! Why won't you fucking move!? If you don't do something he'll die Rose! But what can I do?'

I started crying

"DON'T CRY! MY BIG SISTER NEVER CRIES SO DON'T BECOME WEAK ON ME" Terry yelled

"I'm a failure...!"

"My big sis ain't a failure she's the best and kindest ever!" Terr smiled at me

'I can't let him die but why won't my body move damn it!'

I saw the bullet heading towards Terry in slow motion

'Come on body If you don't move I'll never play games again!'

I felt a surge of energy wash over me and appeared in front of Terry

**Guts unlocked!**

* * *

><p>I had a bored expression as the bullet stopped and fell on the ground<p>

"Is that all?" I asked

'Shit this hurts like fuck! How can Zoro stand this and act so casual!?'

"Big sis!" Terry yelled

"Impossible you shouldn't even be able to stand" Tazuna yelled

"I'm just that awesome" I grinned

'Time to beat the shit out of this demon while I can still stand'

"Boy you sure are weak" I said while holding out my guns

I jumped a hundred meters in the air while shouting "I bet your master is too"

Tazuna quickly flew towards me "I'll KILL YOU"

I aimed my guns 'Please work'

"That won't work!"

I smirked "Wanna bet?"

I starting shooting

"You missed!"

"Who said I was aiming at you!?" I grinned

He looked at where I aim only to find a portal

The other portal was aimed so I can hit his wings and the guns out of his hand

He yelled out in pain and started falling

He fell down and so did I

We were on our backs and barely one meter appart

"It's n-n-n-not o-over y-yet" he said

"Y-you're r-right" I smirked

"Y-you're w-w-worse than m-me"

"I h-have enough energy t-to f-finish y-you off"

He started laughing

"Joke's o-on you" I used all the energy I could muster and threw two things at him

What did I threw at him? Grenades

"Shit" Tazuna said

"Shit I didn't think this through" I yelled as I jumped away but still got hit by the impact and my back hit a tree

**Demon K.O +5000exp**

**Rose level up to 22 **

**All ability , powers and weapons leveled up by 5**

"Two in one day huh?"

* * *

><p>"Rosy!" Terry ran over to me<p>

"H-hey!"

"Y-you're h-hurt!"

"N-no s-shit I f-feel like shit and s-sleepy"

"DON'T SLEEP"

"I'll w-wake u-up"

"NO!"

"F-fine b-but I'm r-really s-sleepy"

"Then sing a song!" he demanded

"Y-you s-sure a-are b-bossy"

"Singing helps enhance your powers! So it helps you heal faster!"

"C-cool"

I cleared my throat "My v-voice i-is p-p-probably g-g-gonna s-sound l-like c-crap"

_**"And the blood will dry underneath my nails**_

_**and the wind will rise up to fill my sails**_

_**so you can doubt **_

_**and you can hate **_

_**but I know , no matter what it takes **_

_**I'm coming home**_

_**I'm coming home**_

_**Tell the world I'm coming home**_

_**let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday**_

_**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes**_

_**I'm coming home **_

_**I'm coming home **_

_**tell the world I'm coming..."**_

_I started humming the next part_

_**"Still far away from where I belong **_

_**but it's always darkest before the dawn **_

_**so you can doubt and you can hate **_

_**but I know no matter what it takes **_

_**I'm coming home **_

_**I'm coming home**_

_**tell the world I'm coming home**_

_**let the rain wash away **_

_**all the pain of yesterday **_

_**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes**_

_**I'm coming home **_

_**I'm coming home **_

_**tell the world I'm coming...**_

_**I'm coming home **_

_**I'm coming home**_

_**tell the world I'm coming home**_

_**let the rain wash away **_

_**all the pain of yesterday **_

_**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes**_

_**I'm coming home **_

_**I'm coming home **_

_**tell the world I'm coming...**_ "

* * *

><p>"Well Terry it worked a bit since I can talk without it hurting"<p>

"R-right" he cried

"Why are you crying!?" I asked

"Because that song was so pretty!"

"Thanks?" I asked

He suddenly had a serious face

"Show yourself!" he yelled

A figure walked towards us

"Akami-kun!? You're here for our fight?" I stood up smirking and walked towards him

As I was walking I fell down and got caught by Akami-kun

"H-hey w-why a-are you crying!?" I asked

"I watched your fight and I GOT FEELS WHEN TERRY WAS PROTECTING YOU!" he yelled while blushing

"You beat Axy in the little brother cuteness"

"Little brother?" he sniffed

"Yeah didn't I tell you that I adopted you last time?"

"Right nee-san" he mumbled while blushing

'Kawaii!'

"How about giving me a piggy back ride to Arlong's?"

He nodded and placed me on his back

"Thank you" he said

"For what?"

"You helped me remember something my mother once told me and taught me what family and being strong means" he said

"Anytime little bro" I smiled and ruffled his hair

**Red flames complete!**

**You unlocked a new ability/power 'Dark Flame'**

**New tittle(s) unlocked : **

**Gamer **

**Dark flame master**

**Big sister**

**Gun master**

**Lucky bastard**

'Guess that's that I hope Luffy beat Arlong already'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**Song : I'm coming home by skylar grey**_

_**Why did Rose sing that song? **_

_**Because by beating the demon she's closer to completing the game and getting her wish which is to go home**_

_**I have exams coming up but I'll try to keep updating**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter**_

_**My third little brother (self-proclaimed)**_

_**Siblings huh?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

"So Akami-nii are you on big sister's side?" Terry asked

"I guess" he shrugged

"You're either on this side or no side Akami-kun" I said

"Do you want me on your side Rose-nee?" he asked

"Yup your back is comfortable and you use flames!" I nodded

'Ace vs. Akami , I wonder which one would win?'

"Why did you decide to help us instead of killing us?" Terry asked

"Good question" I agreed

"I was going to kill you guys off but I saw the fight and how you two protected each other because it was your 'duty as a sibling' , that reminded me of what my mother once told me 'Protect your siblings with your life got it?'….though it seems that I haven't been holding on to that promise…"

"Nonsense!" I yelled

"Huh?" he asked

"It's doesn't matter how long it took you to act like a big brother , what matters is you realized it along the way , right?" I asked

"….you really are a strange girl" he mumbled

"That's big sister to you!" I stuck my tongue out

"I'm older than you!" he yelled

"So? I'm more wise and mature" I argued

"NOT"

"AM"

"NOT"

"AM"

"AM"

"Ha so you agree?" I cheered

Terry giggled

"Hey I've been meaning to ask but who's Nightmare?" I asked

They both stopped walking

"He's no one you should worry about yet"

"Really….?"

"Which song were you singing earlier?" Akami asked

Why is he trying to change the subject? Whatever I'll just go with it

"I'm coming home" I answered

"I see" he said

"So what was your mother like?" I asked

He smiled and started walking again

"She was the most beautiful woman ever and her kindest matched her beauty though she was childish sometimes"

"She sounds nice"

"She was"

"Akami-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"You should smile more"

I snoozed off

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

"W-what?" Akami asked

"Akami-nii?" Terry asked

"What!?"

"She's sleeping"

"She sleeps after saying embarrassing things!?" Akami yelled

Terry giggled "That's big sis for you"

"How did you even meet her?" Akami sighed

"You want to hear the story!?" Terry asked a bit surprised

"I've got nothing better to do" Akami shrugged

"Well you see…." Terry grinned

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time skip to when they reach Arlong Park Rose's POV<strong>_

"_Hey wake up Rose it's time to go home!" Dylan started shaking me_

"_Five more minutes…" I drooled_

"_Hey Trevor how long was she here!?" Dylan yelled_

"_Rosa? She's been here since morning and kept playing until she beat your record"_

"_Hehehehe" I grinned_

"_It took me five hours to set that record! Jeez you really like stealing my fame don't you?" Dylan ruffled my hair_

"_It's my job…as..your…little..sis" I yawned_

"_I thought it was to annoy the hell out of me"_

"_That too" I nodded_

"_Get on"_

"_Huh?" I turned around and saw him bent down_

"_I'm going to carry you back home"_

_I shook my head "No thanks I'm heavy"_

_He growled and pushed me on his back_

"_See you're light as a feather"_

"_Really?"_

_He nodded "Yup!"_

"_I love you big bro"_

"_I love me too"_

"_Jerk"_

"_It's my job as your big brother"_

"_I thought it was to protect your younger siblings?"_

"_That's my responsibility"_

"_Oh.." I mumbled_

_**BANG**_

"What the fuck was that for!?" I yelled

"You can walk the rest!" Akami yelled

"And you can carry me the rest!" I stood up

"No way you're damn heavy!" He yelled

"Am not!"

"Says who?"

"My big brother!"

"Maybe he's a masochist!"

"No way he's more like a sadist!"

"WHATEVER!"

"If Dylan was here he'd kick your ass for insulting me!"

"Sister complex much!?" He yelled

"Mother complex much?" I snapped

"Take that back!" he grabbed me

I grabbed him too "Stop being a jerk and I will"

"I'm not being a jerk! I just can't face your friends!"

"Why's that?"

"I tried to kill you!"

"It's in the past!" I yelled

He let go " Please…" he had a desperate look

I sighed "Fine but next time you're not chickening out!"

"Thanks…" he smiled

"And do me a favor?" I asked

"What?"

"Be nice to Axy and Terry"

"I promise"

I started walking away

"YOU'RE NOT HEAVY! YOU'RE ACTUALLY LIGHT AS A FEATHER!"

'Damn why did he had to go and say that? It makes me more homesick than I am'

* * *

><p>"Give me back my money!" Nami yelled<p>

"I see you're having fun" I laughed

Everyone looked at me and has a face full of disbelief

"YOU'RE ALIVE!?" they all yelled

"Okay this is getting old" I clutched my ears

"Y-you b-beat Tazuna?" Nami asked

I grinned and did a peace sign

"Yup!"

"Impossible! He was stronger than Arlong!" Nami yelled

"Shishishi nothing less from my future crewmate" Luffy grinned

"As expected of the lovely Rose!" Sanji yelled with hearts for eyes

"N-nice w-work R-rose..!" Usopp yelled

"What's wrong with him?" I asked

"Your clothes" Zoro smirked

I looked down only to find my white tank top has been changed to a red tank top

"Lucky I asked you to hold on to my hoodie huh?" I nodded to Nami

"H-how d-did you beat h-him?" Nami asked

"By blowing him up?" I asked

"What is she!?" I heard some people yell

"Me?" I asked and looked up

They gulped

"I'M ROSE LYAN! BIG SISTER OF DENNY AND LITTLE SISTER OF DYLAN!" I yelled

'I hope they're alright' I smiled at the clouds

"Listen well , you rotten pirates! Especially you straw-hat and blond girl! You said your names were Luffy and Rose right? And you're the captain right? Let me just say that you're gonna get your desserts for angering me! I swear I'll get you back for this!" the bastard marine yelled as we rowed away

"I HOPE IT'S ICE-CREAM" I yelled just to piss him off

Everyone started celebrating!

'Congrats on being free Nami' I smiled as everyone started cheering

"ROSE JOIN MY CREW!"

"STOP BOTHERING HER!" Zoro and Sanji punched Luffy

'Idiots , I can't believe that _they're _actually in front of me in real life and I for one don't plan on getting close…it would make things harder when I leave'

* * *

><p>'They're really noisy' I thought as I was sitting in a tree away from the huge party<p>

Why am I sitting on a tree you ask?

Well aside from the fact that I don't want to get close to _them_ I have other reasons

One : A certain green hair guy keeps trying to convince me that swords are cooler than guns for some odd reason

Two : There's a perverted flirt

Three : A liar that keeps trying to make me think he's cool

And four…

"THERE'S NO FOOD HERE EITHER!?"

**Wild Luffy appeared!**

A certain straw-hat that keeps asking a famous question

"Oh where am I?"

I sighed "You're in a forest"

"Oh hey Rose! I've been looking for you! Join my—"

"No!" I yelled

He frowned "How come?"

'Should I be mean or polite?'

Polite since he's one of my favorite anime characters

"You see Luffy today I got one step closer to getting home so instead on focusing on a plan B I'll have to give my all in plan A"

He grinned "Let's eat!"

"I'm not hungry" my stomach decided to growl

He laughed and used his rubber powers to get me down from the tree

"Let me down!" I yelled as he had me in his arm

"Shishishi you'll run away if I do" he started running

I sighed "Idiot"

"Where's the ham melon thingy?" Luffy asked

"It's over there" I pointed to the place I saw it

"Thanks!" he grinned and ran that way

* * *

><p>We reached the stand that had them and Luffy placed me down so he can stuff his face<p>

'Boys..no One Piece boys'

"Here!"

"Huh?" I looked and found him offering me the 'ham melon thingy'

"Oh no thanks"

"But you're hungry right?"

Just as I was about to shook my head my stomach growled making me blush

"Thanks" I said and tasted the food

"THIS IS DELICIOUS!" I yelled with stars for eyes

"Shishishi let's try others!" Luffy yelled and started dragging me by the wrists

I didn't complain because he had a D smile on which made me grin

'Having fun doesn't mean getting close…does it?'

* * *

><p>I am currently laughing my ass out<p>

"You rotten little thief!" the villagers yelled

"Nice job Nami-san!" I grinned

"She still hasn't change a bit" Usopp said

"Is she going to betray us again?" Zoro said

"Good job , Nami!" Sanji yelled

"Dhahaha" Luffy laughed

"Goodbye everyone I'll be off now!" Nami yelled

'She's saying goodbye to everyone she loves and might never see them again just for her dream…would I do that? Would I give up ever seeing my family just so I can chase after a dream I might not realize?'

A single tear slide down my face

'No I'd miss mom , dad , Trevor , my friends , Denny and Dylan too much , I'd rather be with them than anything in the whole world'

"Hey something wrong?" Zoro asked standing next to me

"Huh?" I quickly wiped my tear away

"You seemed sad" he stated

"Are you worried?" I smiled

"NO!...I just thought you'd want to talk about it…"

"I just have a severe case of home sickness"

"Emotional woman"

"My brother used to call me that!" I laughed

He frowned "Well I'm Zoro not your brother"

I smiled "Right I just wish he was here"

'I'm just desperate to see them again'

"Whatever" Zoro said as he walked away looking pissed

* * *

><p><strong>At Marine HQ<strong>

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"I understand why Monkey D Luffy has received a bounty of 30 000 000 belli but why has this girl received twice as much?"

"She has been reported to have defeated Kifu which had a bounty worth 10 000 000 belli , Flame master Akami which had a bounty of 30 000 000 belli and Blue Demon Tazuna who had a bounty of 45 000 000. Furthermore there has been a few calls from dangerous people who has requested her dead"

The marine gulped and nodded

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Rose<strong>

"AAAHH"

I placed my psp down

"What's wrong?" I asked annoyed that someone interrupted my gaming time

"Looks like we're wanted men now! Look it says 30 million belli!" Luffy showed his wanted poster

I just gave a bored face

'Not like I care that an anime character is wanted by other characters from the same anime'

Just as I was about to continue my game a poster flew towards me

'Huh? What's this?'

I examined it and my face was a really angered one

Well guess I'm screwed!

'I shouldn't have gotten involved in the plot! First gods then demons and now random hunters or marines! Life's a bitch!'

It was my bounty! Which was 60 000 000 belli

The alive part was crossed out which means they want me dead for some reason

Deadly Rose

The picture was of me giving a peace sign while smiling

"Rose?"

I looked up to see a worried Nami

"What?" I calmly asked which made her shiver

"I-is something wrong?"

"EVERY FREAKING THING IS WRONG!"

Everyone looked at me as I panted

"SHE'S ON FIRE!" Luffy yelled

What? I looked down and saw my legs on black fire

The dark flame I unlocked isn't easy to control since it acts on your emotions

I sighed and controlled myself into a calm state

"Sorry it gets out of control"

They all sighed in relief

"Why were you raging?" Zoro asked

I showed them the poster

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"IT'S HIGHER THAN LUFFY'S" Zoro , Nami and Usopp yelled

"DON'T WORRY I'LL PROTECT YOU ROSE-CHAN" Sanji yelled

"SUGOIII~" Luffy yelled in awe

I fell down

"Hey you alright?" Zoro asked

I started laughing

"Wh-what?" he had a confused expression

"It's just the way you guys reacted" I wiped a tear that I shed while laughing too hard

"You're really surprised about how they reacted?"

We all turned around to find Axis

"Rosy!" I got attacked (hugged)

And Terry

"Loudmouth"

Also Akami

* * *

><p>"What?" I asked<p>

"Huh?" they all said

"I mean you guys only show up when you need something" I explained

"I came to hug you" Terry exclaimed

"I came to give you a message" Axis said

"I just tagged along" Akami said

"Hey aren't you the bastard who chopped Rose-chan's arm off?" Sanji yelled

I facepalmed 'He just realized?'

"What are you talking about?" Nami asked

"Long story short I got into a fight with him and he chopped my arm off" I explained

Zoro , Luffy and Sanji had a deadly aura

"Did I mention he's my little brother?" I asked

Nami and Usopp anime fell

"HE CHOPPED YOUR ARM OFF AND YOU ACT LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENED?" everyone excluding Luffy and Sanji yelled

"What a forgiving maiden!" Sanji yelled with hearts for eyes

'Really Sanji?'

Axis coughed

"You sick or something?" I asked

"I just wanted to get your attention"

"What's that? You feel neglected because of Akami-kun? Don't worry both of you are brats in my opinion"

"AND YOU'RE A BITCH!" Akami yelled

"What a foul mouth" I sighed

"Akami-nii I suggest you give up when it comes to Rose"

"Listen to Axy" I grinned

"Whatever just tell her what you needed to tell her" Akami scoffed

Axis nodded "Father asked us to congratulate you on having Akami join your side and also to let you know that he'll be giving you a test soon"

"Right is that all?" I asked

Terry pushed Akami forward

"Father asked us to help you with those black flames so you don't accidently burn this ship or something"

I grinned "What do you suggest?"

"Here" he handed me a silver guitar case

"Am I supposed to sing or something?" I laughed

"Yeah" the three nodded

"No" I shook my head

"Why not?" Axis asked

I glanced over at the crew which was having all their attention on our conversation

"You're the best singer ever!" Terry yelled

Axis and Akami smirked

'They really are brothers'

"Coward" both said

"I'M NOT A COWARD!" I yelled struggling to control the flames whi

"Then sing" the three said

"Bastards"

"You can sing!?" Luffy suddenly yelled

'Mentally slow...I feel sorry for the girl he marries'

I nodded

"Be my musician!" he yelled making Axis and Akami snort

'That sounded so wrong'

"No"

He did a pout face

"Not working" I smirked

"Please sing!" Terry had a kitty eyes

I'm immune to puppies but not kitties? Screw logic

I sighed in defeat

He and Luffy cheered

* * *

><p>We were on deck and I was standing in front of everyone<p>

I opened my case and realize something

.

.

"I can't play the guitar" I said

Everyone anime fell

Akami smirked "Just try"

"Get ready to lose your ears" I muttered

I grabbed the guitar and started playing on the strings

It sounded like a pro

'Cool guitar' I grinned

"Hey Terry play the guitar for me! I can't sing and play at the same time!" I demanded and he smiled while nodding

'Now what should I sing?'

I glanced over to the others and smiled

'I'm stuck in OP and in front of the straw-hats , the choice is pretty obvious!'

"This song is dedicated to the straw-hat crew!" I yelled and started singing

_**Come aboard, and bring along  
>All your hopes and dreams<br>Together we will find everything  
>That we're looking for<strong>_

I looked over at the whole crew and did my signature gamer smile

_**ONE PIECE**_

They all smiled at me and Luffy was using his D smile

_**Compass left behind  
>It'll only slow us down<br>Your heart will be your guide  
>Raise the sails, and take the helm<strong>_

_**Through it all, through all the troubled times**_

I stuck my tongue out at Zoro and he smirked making me flustered

_**Through the heartache, and through the pain**_

I smiled at Sanji and he gave me those heart eyes

_**Know that I will be there to stand by you**_

I gave Nami and Usopp a thumbs up to which the smiled

_**Just like I know you'll stand by me!**_

I pointed at Luffy as his smile got bigger making me blush! Stupid me , get it together!

I walked over to the railing and jumped on top

**_So come aboard, and bring along_**  
><strong><em>All your hopes and dreams<em>**  
><strong><em>Together we will find everything<em>**  
><strong><em>That we're looking for<em>**

I gave them a salute and grinned

_**There's always room for you  
>If you wanna be my friend<strong>_

I winked and pointed to myself

Before I could finish the song Axis yelled

_**We are, we are, on the cruise!**_

_**WE ARE!**_

* * *

><p>DON'T STEAL MY SPOT LIGHT!" I smacked him<p>

I heard clapping and looked over to see the rest had smiles on their faces

"Rose join my crew!" Luffy yelled

"No" I deadpanned

"Just thing about it" he did his signature smile

I blushed and looked away "O-okay"

"Hey where did your brothers go?" Zoro asked

"Huh?"

They were gone and a letter flew by

**_"It's me Akami we had to go so I left you this letter to say : Baka! You can just use your headphones to listen to music also _****_Terry and Axis came up with the plan and not me _**

**_P.S Keep the guitar"_**

'The next time I see those three I'm going to tie them to a chair and force them to watch Boku No Pico!'

"So?" Zoro asked

"Home" I shrugged

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	14. Logue Town

_**Logue town!**_

_**"A real hero dies with a smile on their face"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy's POV (Tired of doing Rose all the time)<strong>

"So that's the town that the pirate King died at….." I mused

"Lu-chan , Nacchan that's not all!" Rose smiled at us

"Huh?" I asked

"Let me tell you a story about a man named Gold Roger"

"Story time!" I yelled

'A story about the former king!' I grinned as I sat down

"I want to hear Rose-chan's story too!" Sanji yelled and sat next to Nami

"Hey what's going on?" Usopp asked

"Shhh! Rose is going to tell us a story about the former pirate King!" Nami yelled

I nodded along

"A story? I'll join since I have nothing better to do" Zoro sat down next to me

We all looked over to Rose who was smiling

"Ready?" she asked

I grinned and nodded

"Gol D Roger…"

'I also have a D in my name!' I grinned

"Known to others as Gold Roger he was the Pirate King. All of you only know his name right?"

We nodded

"Roger was a man who always walked proudly before he became the king until his execution! He had the most intense eyes ever , a fierce grin he always had on his face and a black moustache . You guys probably already know how he used to dress , right?"

We nodded

"What you don't know is that before he became the King he just wore simple clothes and a straw-hat!"

I clutched my hat 'Cool!'

Everyone looked at me

"Huh?"

"Nothing" they all said and looked at Rose who was smiling at my hat?

She started coughing

"Shit I knew I shouldn't have said that part…"

"Huh?" we all said

"H-h-hey t-there's b-blood o-on y-your hands!" Usopp yelled

"This is just the after effect of fighting that guy back at Nami's island " she smiled

I wasn't convinced

"Well we're almost there so I'll finish this up with his execution!" she exclaimed

We all nodded

Rose coughed making us worried

"Maybe we should stop" Nami suggested

"Wealth , fame , power…Gold Roger , the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer and his dying words drove countless souls to the sea. 'You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!' was Roger's last words as he smiled and the marines swung the blades ending his life"

"SUGOIIIII~" me and Usopp cheered

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

*Cough cough*

'Darn If I knew that'd get like this I would have just shut my mouth'

My body feels like I've been through a storm of knives , my head keeps pounding like hell and to make it worse I keep coughing blood

'Well I did ignore the warning window'

Casual clothes? Check

Seasonal clothes ? check

Party clothes? Check

First aid kit? Check

Snacks? Check

'I wonder If I'm able to use wifi'

"Hey"

I looked up and HOLLY SHIT I BUMPED INTO SMOKER

"What?" I casually asked

"She's insane!" people started shouting

'I'm screwed'

"Watch were you're going" Smoker said

"Same to you" I said

"You got guts or you just don't know who I am" he said

I grinned "You're Smoker"

"So you do know my name…"

"That's your name!? I just guessed it" I gasped in surprise

He had an irk mark

"Your parents must have seen through the future" I nodded

"…"

I started coughing

"Anyways sorry I bumped into you Smoker-san" I said and started walking away

"Wait you're coughing blood" he said

"So?" I smiled

"Sir with all due respect we have to get going" a marine said

"Right" Smoker agreed

'Time to gain exp'

* * *

><p>"I'M THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES" Luffy yelled<p>

'Does he even know what's happening?' I shook my head

"Is that all you have to say rubber brat?" Buggy asked as he swung his sword

"WAIT!" Me , Zoro and Sanji yelled

"Sanji! Zoro! Rose! Help me out here!" Luffy yelled

"In any case we have to bring that execution stand down" Zoro said

"I know" Sanji said

"No shit , Sherlock" I said as we started running

The Buggy pirates started attacking us

'Time to test out my flames'

"Flame shot!" I yelled showing them my palm

Black flame balls started coming out from my palm and head towards the pirates

"AHHH I'm on fire!" they started yelling

I started to pant

**+70 exp**

I summoned my guns since it's easier but just as I was about to shoot they disappeared

"Huh?" I asked as I fell head first to the ground in front of the execution stand

The others didn't notice

'What's going on? Is this the after effect of not listening to those warnings?'

"Rose! Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Nami! Sorry but it looks like I'm dead" Luffy yelled while smiling

'You won't die yet idiot'

Just as he was about to be killed lightning struck and he survived but the stand fell right in front of me

Lucky me?

"Looks like I did survive ! How Lucky!" Luffy laughed

'He doesn't seem like someone who was about to die'

It started raining

* * *

><p>"Rose?" Luffy asked<p>

"..what?" I struggled but managed to look up

"Since when were your body like this?" Zoro asked

"I-I d-d-don't k-know" I lied

Zoro sighed and picked me up bridal style

"Hey marimo let me carry her!" Sanji yelled

"No time shitty cook" Zoro replied

"Rorona Zoro!" Tashigi yelled

"Major Tashigi!" a marine yelled

Blah blah blah

"You were toying with me all along"

"Zoro? You cheated on me!?" I started fake crying

"Huh?" Zoro asked

"I thought we had something special!" I yelled

"What? I don't know what you're talking about crazy woman!" Zoro yelled

Sanji kicked him

"How dare you mess with a woman's feelings!?"

Zoro looked over at me to find I had my tongue sticking out

"You!" Zoro yelled

He threw me at Sanji

"Don't treat a woman so roughly!" Sanji exclaimed

"Whatever let's forget about him" I said

Sanji had hearts for eyes "I agree Rose-chan!~"

"Someone's up ahead!" Luffy yelled

"Another one?" Sanji asked

"So you've come straw-hat Luffy and Deadly Rose" Smoker said

"So.. you …figured.. it out at last?" I grinned

Smoker introduced himself to us and had Luffy in his smoke powers

I got out of Sanji's arms

"The irony" I mumbled at Smoker's powers

"You freak of nature!" Sanji yelled as he kicked Smoker's smoke

He got sent back and Luffy attacked

"Are you really worth thirty million belli?" Smoker asked as he had Luffy in a sticky situation

"Don't…forget about me!" I yelled

I used my flames which collided with his smoke

After barely twenty seconds I had a coughing fit

"I'll finish you off later" Smoker said as he walked over to Luffy

'I can't move…! Wait I already know that _he's _going to save us'

Just as it happened in the anime Luffy got saved by you know who

**Punishment over , You can now freely move!**

* * *

><p>"Finally!" I exclaimed as I started running while Zoro dragged Luffy<p>

"The entrance to the Grand Line is just up ahead that light . So what shall we do?" Nami asked

"D-don't you g-guys t-think entering the Grand Line in t-the middle of a s-storm is a bit.." Usopp said

"So we've reached the Grand Line , have we? This calls for a celebration" Sanji said as he placed a barrel down

"Guys!?" Usopp got ignored

I smiled

"To find All Blue" Sanji place his feet on the barrel

"To become pirate king" Luffy did the same

"To be the greatest swordsman" Zoro followed

"To draw a map of the world" Nami grinned

"T-to become a brave warrior of the seas" Usopp said

They all looked at me

I pointed to myself "Me?"

They nodded

"But I'm not part of this crew" I explained

"So?" Zoro and Luffy asked

There's no use in arguing so I'll enjoy this moment like every other fan would have!

"To be the number one gamer!" I grinned

"Off to the Grand Line we go!" we all yelled

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The current votes!<strong>_

_**Zoro and Rose : 5**_

_**Luffy and Rose : 5**_

_**Ussop and Rose : 2 **_

_** Sanji and Rose : 1**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorite my story!**_

_**Also I'll stop counting votes in two weeks so please vote before the time is up!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**"That which cannot be stopped : inherited will , a man's dream and the flow of time. As long as man continues to seek out the answer in freedom , these things shall never be stopped" **_

_**-Pirate king G. Roger-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

"The entrance to the Grand Line , is a mountain" Nami said

'One thing I always wondered about Luffy was why he liked that spot so much...maybe I should try going there so I can see what's so great about it' I thought as Nami explained things

"It's so much cooler to go in using the real entrance!" Luffy declared

"That's not the reason!" Nami punched Luffy in the head

I yawned

"Rosy!" a blue butterfly was in front of my face

"Am I on drugs or something?" I asked

"Huh?" it asked

"Yup I must be butterflies don't talk" I nodded

"You don't remember me!?" it asked offended

I noticed that it was blue reminding me of

"Kei?" I asked

"Finally!"

"Where have ya been?" I asked

"You left me behind!"

"Whatever you missed me defeating a demon and becoming Akami's big sis"

"I already heard about that from master Axis!"

"Now that I think about it what exactly are you here for?"

"I'm your partner!"

"So you expect me to believe a butterfly is my partner?" I laughed

_**five minutes later**_

"You're the coolest butterfly ever!" I said in awe

"That I am"

"Bragger"

"We should be joining the straw-hats"

"Yeah sure" I nodded

I began walking towards the door but ended up rolling

"This place is a den for sea kings.." Nami said holding onto

'Wait I wonder how much exp one sea king is worth'

"Don't even think about it Rosy" Kei said

"Huh?"

"You aren't as strong as you think"

"Please I defeated a demon"

"You got lucky besides you barely made it out alive and that demon was as you it a B-rank , a sea king is like five S-ranked demons"

I gulped "Better get stronger huh?" I asked

"Yup or you'll never get that wish"

The sea king sneezed making us all go in the air

"Kei!" I held on to him

"I'm just a butterfly!"

"You're not cool anymore!" I yelled as I held on to Luffy's leg

* * *

><p>We were back in the storm<p>

"I...feel like just laying here without moving" I said as I laid on the deck

I tuned out Nami's expanation wondering how I got here in the first place

We were about to crash until Luffy used his rubber balloon trick

"That idiot! He might fall!" Kei said

"Not really , he has his crew to pick him up when he does" I smiled

"Luffy grab onto my arm!" Zoro yelled

.

.

.

"See?" I asked

"This world is weird" Kei flew to my shoulder

"What do you expect of an anime?" I laughed

"I can see the Grand Line up ahead!" Luffy yelled

"Aren't you going to join them?" Kei asked as I sat on a railing

"Nah it's not my place to" I said smiling at the scene

* * *

><p>"BUOOH"<p>

"Hm? Did you hear something just now?" Zoro asked

I was standing next to him and couldn't help but answer

"It sounds like crying" I said in a sad tone

"Huh?"

"Who cares! Wohooo!" Luffy yelled

"The terrain here is quite odd after all" Nami said

"Nami there's a mountain up ahead!" Sanji yelled

"A mountain? That can't be ! Once we pass the twin capes up ahead , we should reach open sea!" Nami responded

"BUOH!"

"That's no mountain!"

"It's a whale!"

I winced at his wounds

You see I'm really emotional towards sad things

"Rosy the whale is crying" Kei said

"Yeah he is" I nodded

"Why?"

"For his friends that he's waiting for"

"Where are his friends?"

"Not coming back"

"That's so sad"

"Yeah I know but that's life"

"That's it I've got a plan!" Luffy yelled

"What is it Luffy?" Nami asked

Luffy ran inside

A cannon ball hit the whale

"The cannon?" Everyone asked excluding me

"Good , I wonder if the ship stopped now" Luffy said

I hit him on the head

"Ouch what was that for?" Luffy asked

"It's not nice to hurt others if they didn't do anything to you" I scolded

"You're acting like Makino!" Luffy pouted

I giggled "Damn straight"

"My special seat!" Luffy yelled

I turned around at where he was looking and saw Nami almost having a heart attack

'I wonder if One Piece characters can die of a heart attack?'

"How dare you destroy my special seat!" Luffy punched the whale in his eye

"THAT IDIOT!" we all yelled

I yelled because I don't want to be left out

"Come at me you bastard!" Luffy said

"Just shut the hell up already!" me , Zoro and Ussop kicked Luffy

I lost my balance and started falling of the ship as the whale inhaled the rest

"Luffy!"

"Rose!"

* * *

><p>'I really am going to die today' I anime cried<p>

"We ain't gonna die here!" Luffy yelled

Oops must have said that out loud

He grabbed me and pulled me closer to himself as he used his devil fruit to get us on top of the whale

"I'm alive..." I smiled as we sat on top of the whale

"What do we do now? Everyone was swallowed up." Luffy said

"You don't say?" I said

"Hey you! Give me back my friends!" he started attacking the whale

Just as the whale was about to dive I grabbed Luffy and jumped into the door that was on the whale

* * *

><p>"That was close" I sighed in relief<p>

"You're crushing me" Luffy said

I looked down in confusion

Luffy was being pushed into my OP breasts by my hands probably losing air

"S-sorry" I blushed and released him

'What's wrong with me? Blushing over an anime character'

He did his D smile "No problem"

"So where are we?" he asked

"Inside the whale"

"Oh then the others must be here too right?" he asked

I started getting dragged by my wrists by a happy Luffy

"I can walk you know?" I said

Ignored

Then the whale started banging on the red line again

"Wha? what's going on?" Luffy asked as he bounced wall from wall

Lucky bastard is made out of rubber so it doesn't hurt him

Unlucky me isn't so it does hurt me

"My head is spinning! What? A dead end?"

Luffy crashed against the wall and I crashed on Luffy

Lucky me he's made out of rubber

We fell down but this time Luffy on top of me

"What is it this time?" Luffy asked in annoyance

"Please get off of me" I said

He looked down and I swear I saw a bit of pink

"Sorry" he grinned and got up

Was he blushing?

I shook the thought away

Yeah right Monkey D Luffy the most dense person ever wouldn't blush over something so stupid

"We're sliding down" Luffy said as we

Slide down

We began running

We were yelling like hell

"I can't stop! I can't stop! Please stop me!" Luffy yelled

"Me neither!" I yelled

We crashed into Mr nine and Vivi

* * *

><p>The four of us were in the air<p>

I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky!

No time for that!

I crashed into Zoro

"Hey you okay?" Zoro asked

"T-thanks"

"Okay now can you stop clinging on to me?"

"Huh?" I realized I was holding on to Zoro as if my life depended on it

My eyes widened as he smirked

"S-sorry" I blushed and got off

"Hey that old man is running away!" Usopp yelled

"Forget about him , saving Luffy comes first" Zoro said

We were all on deck with two weirdos

I'll just act like I don't know what's going on since I ain't gonna get punished for breaking another rule

"I won't let you lay even a single finger on Laboon , for as long as I live!" the old man declared

Laboon

Now I finally remembered the whale's name

"Laboon?" Kei asked

"It's the whale and since when were you here?"

"I've been here the whole time!"

The two weird people shot Laboon with a bazooka?

Luffy knocked them out

'Hasn't anyone told him not to hit a lady? And why isn't Sanji reacting?'

These questions shall never be answered

* * *

><p>I leaned against the tree and took out the PSP<p>

"Aren't you going to listen?" Zoro asked

"I am listening" I smirked

"Smartass" he muttered

"You know you love me" I winked

"Whatever" he looked away

_**After the story about Laboon**_

"So what do you think Rose?" Nami asked

I turned off the PSP an put it away

I looked up at the others with a bored face

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"That's so sad!" I cried

Let's get this straight

No matter how many times I hear it I still shed tears because I imagine me in their shoes

Everyone anime fell

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**Remember to vote before the two weeks are up!**_


	16. Promise

_Chapter sixteen : _

_Promise_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

So we threw the 'weirdos' overboard and I'm still wondering why Sanji isn't saying anything!

I sighed finally giving up

"The pirates sure are taking a long time" Luffy said out loud

I should have stayed on the ship

"You idiot , this is the Grand Line. They promised they'd be back in two to three years and after fifty years I think the answer is obvious. They're long dead by now and won't come back no matter how long the whale waits" Sanji said

I placed my hand on Usopp's hand before he spoke

"Sanji , you're making up a fake story because there's more to it than that right , old man?" I looked over at him

He sighed "Smart one aren't you?"

He then explained the rest of the story

"But Laboon still refuses to accept the truth" the old man finished

"What a whale he still keeps waiting after being betrayed" Sanji said

"Even though there's no point in wating anymore" Usopp said

"If I was him I'd do the same" I said

Everyone looked over at me

"I mean the way I see it he was lonely until those pirates showed up and when the showed up they gave him the best memories ever. If I was Laboon I'd still wait no matter what anybody said , with those memories as my only way of staying strong. I'd wait until the day I die even if I know they won't come back because...that promise might be the only reason he's alive but if it were to vanish there would be no point besides..." I gave a sad smile

Zoro ruffled my hair "That's enough we get your point"

"I didn't know you were such a softie" I grinned

"And I never knew you were so emotional" he smirked

"S-s-so?" I asked a bit annoyed

He gave me a toothy smile "It's not a bad thing"

"Idiot!" I looked away

I could feel him smirking

I noticed Luffy's hat and picked it up

Luffy started yelling and cue the rest of the scene

"It's a tie! I'm pretty tough , ne?" Luffy asked

Everyone had a curious face

"And then we'll dook it out again!" Luffy declared

I smiled at the scene

"Done! This will be a sign of our promise to fight again!"

'He really need to take art class'

"Alright then time to chart out our navigation route" Nami said

"This elephent trout is just perfect for cooking"

"How could that idiot just destroy our ship!? Hey Zoro help me out!"

"Zzzzzzz"

I softly laughed and went over to Luffy

"Luffy?" I asked

He turned around and had paint all over himself

'Childish'

I smiled and placed his hat on his head

"Thanks!" he grinned

I smiled "No thank you for helping Laboon"

Luffy grinned "You know?"

I raised an eyebrow "What?"

"If you ever dissapear I won't wait for you"

I sadly frowned 'What did I expect?'

"I'd go look for you and bring you back!"

I was shocked "R-really?" my voice was filled with hope

'First time someone has ever said that to me'

He grinned and held up his pinky

I did the same and interwinded our pinky fingers

"It's a promise"

'I wonder if he will go to a different world just to look for me...knowing him he just might'

I did a toothy smile at the thought

"You should smile more!"

"Huh? I do smile"

"It always seems forced but this one feels real!" Luffy explained

I looked away "Whatever"

'He noticed..'

I saw his smile slightly waver and sighed

"Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you!" I smiled the brightest smile ever at him

He looked taken back at first but did his signature smile

"You're welcome!"

Funny how anime characters can say the things you want to hear and mean it

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**Sorry for the short chapter but I have a reason on why it's short!**_

_**I decided to make this one have a Rose and Luffy moment**_

_**In the next chapter I'll add a Zoro and Rose moment**_

_**Why?**_

_**Because those two are in the lead**_

_**Only five days left to vote **_

_**It's Luffy vs Zoro to see who'll end up with Rose**_

_**Too bad for Sanji and Usopp**_


	17. Skipping conversations

_**Chapter seventeen : **_

_**Zoro's sleeping habits**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

I remembered the next scene of the anime and decided to go wake Zoro up so he can listen

Of course I sneaked off to the ship before anyone notices

"It's amazing how he can sleep like nothing will happen" I muttered as I walked closer

I crouched down next to him

"Zoro wake up.." I said

He continued snoring

"Zo-kun! We're under attack!"

Still sleeping

Okay I someone once said that third time's the charm

"Zoro~ It's time to get your lazy ass up"

The person who said that deserves a bitch slap

Okay my brother once told me a sure fire way to wake a man up

I took a deep breath , here goes nothing.

"Zoro-sama I made you breakfast or mabye you'd rather have me?" I asked in a seductive voice and a suggestive pose

I started banging my head on the ground

"When I get back I'll beat my brother up for teaching me something like that! Oh God thank god no one was watching!"

Okay time for Plan B!

I smirked and went to tickle Zoro

Just as I was about to tickle him he grabbed on to me pulled me in his chest

I could just feel myself blushing like mad

I struggled against his grip but dayum I'm still a girl

Most boys are stronger than girls but girls are smarter!

Sadly I had no idea what to do since embarrasment was clouding my judgement

I looked up

Now that I think about he looks so handsome when he's sleeping , his snoring is cute too and look at his peace filled face.

I violently shook my head when I realized what I just thought and we fell on the side

Half of Zoro body was on top of mine with an arm over my waist and his leggs on mine

This is a really suggestive position , lucky me right now the straw-hats were eating

I shuddered as I felt Zoro's breathing on my neck

"It feels weird but it feels great at the same time what's this feeling?" I pondered out loud

"Hahaha I finally became the greatest swordsman!...Luffy don't eat my swords!" Zoro muuttered

I smiled at that

Wait

In the anime when Zoro , Sanji and Luffy were knocked out Usopp said something that woke them up

"Zoro another swordsman joined the crew!" I said

He jolted awake

"Swordsman!?" He asked

'I shouldn't have woke him up' I thought

Why? One of his hand were on my left breast making me blush like hell

"Hey how come the ground feels so soft?" he asked and looked down

He realized our position and was also blushing but not as much as me

"S-sorry!" He said and removed his hand

I nodded as a sign that I heard him since I don't trust my voice right now

He tried to take a step back but thanks to our leggs I fell on top of him with my hands on his chest and our faces inches appart

"Okay this is getting more awkward than it was before" he used his hand to grab my chin making me look at him in his eyes

He was smirking

"You're acting like it was my fault" I managed

"No , I know it wasn't but you seem to be enjoying this"

"What?"

"Considering you're not trying to get up" he smirked

I bolted up "Please , I believe you enjoyed feeling me up" I smirked just like he did when his face had a tinge of pink

"You're delusional woman" he said

"I believe you owe me an apology for harassing me!" I huffed

"Please , I'd never do that to a woman like you!" he said

I started fake crying

"W-what?" Zoro asked

I sat on the deck and hugged my knees sobbing

"W-what a-are y-you s-saying I'm u-ugly?" I sobbed

"N-no! I just meant I wouldn't stoop so low to do that to a woman!" Zoro defended

"B-but y-you p-probably t-think I'm u-u-ugly" I was laughing right now but it seemed like crying

"You're not ugly! You might actually be the prettiest girl I've ever seen..." he said the second part really softly

I couldn't take it anymore and began rolling around while laughing

"Y-you tricked me!" Zoro yelled

I stood up and nodded "And Zoro when a girl cries don't say anything just hug her...I mean come on even Luffy knows that and I thought he was the most dense but guess you're competing for that spot"

** (A/N remember chapter five anyone?) **

I started walking to the kitchen to grab an apple

But I felt someone grab my wrist

"Huh?" I asked Zoro

"Don't compare me to others I'm Zoro not Luffy or that brother of yours" he said with a serious face

I of course didn't take him seriously and started laughing

"W-what?" he asked

"You should have seen your face! All like I'm me not them!"

He tried protesting but my laugh was just too loud

When I finally stopped he started to open his mouth but I placed my finger on his lip

He looked confused as I smiled at him

"Zoro I know that you're your own person. I'm just pointing out the parts that you have to improve. By comparing you to Luffy I made you start thinking about other people's feelings too right?" I asked and removed my finger

* * *

><p><strong>Zoro's POV<strong>

"Zoro I know that you're your own person. I'm just pointing out the parts that you have to improve. By comparing you to Luffy I made you start thinking about other people's feelings too right?" she asked and removed her finger

I felt my eyes widened in shock "H-how?" I asked

She gave me a knowing smile "After you lost to Mihawk you've been trainig ten times more so I realized that when you feel lower to someone you'll make sure to improve"

I got shocked that she noticed but hid it with a smirk "You're very observant"

She smiled "That's not all , I have other trickers up my sleeves"

"Like what?" I asked

She just winked and mouthed the word secret to me

Damn woman

My stomach growled

Damn stomach

She giggled "Looks like you're hungry"

"So?" I asked

She came closer to me and placed a finger on my chest

"Would you like me to make you something"

Huh? She can cook? Does Luffy know? I bet I'm the first one to eat her food

She then placed her finger on her lip and fluttered hey eyelashes

"Or would you rather have me?"

I chocked and started coughing real hard probably having a slight blush

"Relax I was just kidding" she laughed

I know she was kidding but I reacted like that because I didn't expect her to say that and the fact that I actually considered it! What's wrong with me!?

She started walking to the kitchen and stopped at the door

She looked back at me "Are you coming?" she winked

"Tch whatever" I said and started walking

'Damn woman messing me up.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**So I always wondered how Zoro could have slept through the whole Log pose part and decided to have Rose skip it with him**_

_**Delinquent pirates!**_

_**Tomorrow I'll add another Rose and Luffy momment (it will be longer since this chapter was longer tham the last one)**_

_**The day after tomorrow a Rose and Zoro momment**_

_**And then I'll add a Rose and winner momment.**_

_**Also as Ubermarine suggested I decided not to count guest votes since they might be the same person**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter **_

_**Baroque works**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

"Kei?"

"Yes Rosy?"

"Why am I not freezing?"

"Because of your dark flame ability"

"What?"

"Remember Ace?"

I nodded

"Well he also doesn't get cold thanks to his flames so the same applies to you"

"So I can go around in a bikini without feeling cold?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I didn't I was just giving an example , jeez"

"Ah right"

"How come you're not cold?"

"Because your hair helps me stay warm"

I could feel Kei snuggling deeper into my hair

"H-how c-come you're n-not affected b-by t-the c-cold?" Nami asked

"Because I'm hot"

That sounded so wrong!

"H-h-huh?"

I hugged her

"So warm~" she cooed and hugged me back

"How can those two be lively when it's cold out?" Nami suddenly asked

I smiled and extended my hand as a snow fell

"How could they not? Snow is amazing" I answered

"You're way too positive" she muttered

"Am I? I'm just making the most of every situation"

I grinned and jumped over to Luffy and Usopp

"Let's have a snow fight!" I exclaimed

"You're on!" the two yelled in synch

We started making snowballs

"Okay! You get hit, you're out!" I exclaimed

They nodded and grinned

I ducked as Usopp threw one at me

"Uso-man you can do better than that!" I cheered

He got an irk mark and threw five that I easily dodged

"Strike two!"

He threw ten this time

I smirked "Strike three! You're out!" I threw a giant snowball at him

"AHHHHH Luffy avenge me!" Usopp yelled as he ran

"Roger!"

I looked over and found a pile of snowballs

I gulped and inched closer to the railing

"I-isn't t-this g-going t-to f-far?" I asked

Luffy grinned and in an instant there was over a hundred snowballs coming at me

"Dark flame wall!" I blurted out

Suddenly there was a wall of flame in front of me

I sighed in relief

"Hey that's cheating!" Luffy exclaimed

"Nu-uh all is fair in love and war baka~" I sung

His hat shadowed his expression as he started walking closer to me

"Luffy?" I asked

He didn't answer and stood in front of me

"Earth to Luffy!"

He grabbed his straw-hat and plopped it on my head

"I win!" he grinned

"Huh?" I grabbed the hat to reveal it had snow in it

I laughed "You sure had me scared!"

He nodded "Yeah you're face was all funny!"

I kicked him in the gut

"Tsk I want a rematch" I said

He grinned and nodded

We started making snowballs again

"Okay you ready?" I asked

He nodded

I smirked "Start!"

He started throwing all of them at me

My smirk grew bigger as I made three portals

One above Luffy

One under my snowballs

One in front of me

The result?

They all fell on Luffy

"I win! Take that !" I cheered

"..."

"Luffy?"

"..."

I walked over to the huge pile of snow and started digging

"I-it's c-c-cold!" Luffy trembled

"You just noticed?" I helped him get up

He suddenly hugged me

"You're so hot!"

I blushed

Yup that sounds so wrong

Nami then ordered Usopp and Luffy to turn the ship

Lucky me she didn't notice me and Luffy or I'd never hear the end of it

Everyone started working like hell without breaks

By the time the weather got better we were all laying around exhausted

"Ah that was a nice nap. Hey , come on now. I know the weather is nice but aren't you being a little too lazy? Are you sure we're going the right way?" Zoro the man who slept through a snow had the nerve to ask

"You son of a ...forget it" I muttered

I stood up and went to me and Nami's room

* * *

><p>"Rosy , why did you leave?"<p>

"So I can read the manga to find out what happens next"

"Isn't that cheating?"

"It's so I don't majorly change anything which means break a rule and get punished again"

"You got punished?"

"Yup I ignored a warning"

"Why?"

"Stupid straw-hat that major characters wore , the hat can really survive a lot of things" I muttered

I grabbed my phone from my inventory and plopped onto Nami's bed

What? It smells like oranges and it's so soft~

"Ne , Rosy? Before you start I have something to tell you"

"Okay , but make it snappy"

"You see I forgot to give you a message from Akami"

"What did that flamebrain want?"

"Remember when he told you that your get wild when you lose control of your emotions?"

"Yeah , so I have to just keep them under control"

"Not really it's more like you should concentrate on it not ignore it , nevermind you'll find out what I mean later. He forgot to tell you that when you use your dark flame you have to focuse on your negative emotions if you want it to get stronger"

"But isn't there like a rule that says I might get taken over by my negative emotions?"

"Correct , your emotions should be treated like yin and yang! Meaning a balance between positive and negative, however when you use your dark flame the negative naturally overpowers the positive. Meaning when you use the dark flame you have to make sure to stop before the negative beats the positive"

"How do I increase my time using it? and what happens if I lose control?"

"Master Akami haven't told me anything regarding those two questions..."

"Tch flame bastard"

"Moving on..."

"There's more?"

"Yes , I am going to explain exactly what the dark flame is and it's limitations. Also your current abilities"

"My current abilities? Wait that means I have to level the dark flame up too?"

"Yes"

"How do I do that? Also does it apply to my other abilities too?"

"It will gradually level up in time without you even noticing. Yes it does but let's focuse on the dark flame for now since it's a troublesome ability"

"Right"

"The dark flame is the ability to manipulate dark flames both in nature and color, which is inextinguishable by normal means. The flames are also far more intense than normal flames, they can incinerate anything to the point of leaving absolutely no byproduct (not even ashes), and even smother and "burn" normal fire and water. Dark flames do not just burn, they can incinerate everything, even normal flames"

I waited a bit to get the information in and nodded

"Your limitations are , the flames that you control are hard to handle and if not handled properly will backfire , it can be very troublesome to deal with the residual flames , you have to be careful around your comrades to prevent casualties."

"So the dark flames are powerful yet has a lot of risks" I added

"Yes , now let's move on to your current abilities"

I nodded

"Okay first is fire attacks , the ability to add fire to your attacks. You can use it by willing the fire on to your melee attacks. Try making the flame surroud your fists"

I nodded and imagined my dark flame surrounding my fist , it took about twenty seconds

I sighed "This takes a lot of concentration"

"It will become second nature later on , next is dark fire breath. The power to breath dark fire from the mouth. Try it"

I sighed and concentrated and after a few seconds a really small fire ball came out of my mouth

"I really suck"

"It takes practice besides you're a person that reacts from instinc and get stronger by experience"

"I guess" I shrugged feeling a bit better

"Next is the ability to constuct , like you did earlier when you summoned a flame wall"

I grinned "Cool!"

"The next one is burning , the ability to burn anything to ashes. Of course it doesn't always work"

I laid on my back and looked at the ceiling

"The game game fruit is really complicated"

"Really? I think it's unique"

"Yet complicated" I smiled

Unlucky me I only had five minutes to spead read the manga

And I thought I was supposed to be lucky considering I have lady luck

"Rose?" Nami asked

"Yeah?" I yawned putting away my phone

"We got invited to a welcoming party"

"How suspicious , don't trust them okay?" I asked

"Do you know something?"

I shrugged "No , but it's just weird" I smoothly lied

She evily grinned "How about dressing up? I'm sure you'd like to impress Zoro"

"Huh?"

"Or do you want to impress Luffy?"

"What!? I don't like them!" I protested

She sighed "In the future I'll be the first to say 'I knew it from the start' "

"Whatever , please leave!" I yelled

She complied but as she closed the door she yelled "Nothing to skimpy though!"

Does she have any room to say that?

What is she my sister or something?

I complied anyways just so I don't face her fury

I wore a white skinny jeans , light blue strapless top and just converse. Also my black fingerless gloves because their awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>At the welcome party or whatever it was called<strong>

I sat in the corner of the room playing mortal kombat. It really inspires new fighting techniques.

"And so I coolly said to him , 'Don't you dare lay a finger on my crewmates you sea king bastards!' Usopp exclaimed

The name uso-man really suit him

"That's so cool captain Usopp!" the ladies said with hearts for eyes

At this point it was obvious that this was a trap

"Amazing! This man outdrank ten people!" the people cheered

Of course Zoro did I mean he and Nami has a really inhuman alcohol tolerance , well I do too now but back in the real world I'd get drunk after one drink

"And this lady here outdrank twelve people!"

Yep Nami is a really heavy drinker

"More!" Luffy exclaimed

"Holy moly and here we have their captain who ate enough for twenty people! The cook just collapsed"

I giggled and shook my head "Well every anime has to have a food maniac"

"And would you look at this ladykiller! He's flirting with twenty women all by himself! What a crew!" they cheered

They forgot about me...oh right I'm not part of their crew so it doesn't matter

I just continued playing my game until I felt a shadow

I looked up and saw a bald guy

He had hazel eyes and wore casual clothing consisting of jeans and shirt

"Hey there!" he happily exclaimed

"H-hi?" I don't remember seeing him

"I'm Terre , you're Rose right?"

I nodded "Nice to meet you Terre , are you by any chance related to Terry , Axis and Akami?"

He grinned and nodded

I started preparing to go into fight mode

"Hey wait! I'm not going to fight you girlie!"

"That's being sexist!" I slapped him

He rubbed his face "I meant not now , look around! You really think I'd fight you around your friends?"

"Isn't a God supposed to be able to?" I asked

"Huh? We're not gods only the first five children are , the rest of us are demi gods. Besides I prefer a one on one fight!" he grinned

"O-oh s-sorry!" I stammered

"Hey no prob! I'm here to make sure you join the party but knowing where you come from it's obvious that you know it's a trap" he grinned

I nodded

"So let's have a drinking contest and then you can pretend to pass out , okay?"

I grinned "I've never lost before in my life"

"Didn't Terry beat you?"

"He cheated" I scoffed

"Well as his Aniki I better teach him a lesson about a fair fight"

"His Aniki? I thought all of you don't know what family means?"

"I know what family means , father said I was on a high horse for some reason"

I nodded and we went to an empty table

"Are you two joining?" a lady asked

"Me and this girlie here are going to have a drinking contest!" Terre exclaimed

I grinned

"Prepare to lose girlie!" he said as he gulped down a glass

I smirked grabbing the whole barrel Cana from Fairy Tail style and drank

"Oh? You might be a good match" Terre said as he did the same

We kept dranking while the people cheered!

Zoro downed

Nami and Luffy followed

Then Usopp

Finishing with Sanji

"I'm not done yet" I roared as I downed my sixteenth barrel

"Neither am I!" Terre roared

It looks like Terre is really arrogant and doesn't accept defeat , so that's why his on his high horse

After ten more barrels he got drunk and he's the type to tell his life story when he gets drunk

"So *hicup* you see , I promised mom to *hicup* be a great Aniki..and the strongest! That's why I won't lose!" he roared

We continued drinking and on our thirty barrel he passed out

"You're...really...impressive...!" he fell on the floor

"Hehehehe! I told you I've never lost before" I exclaimed as I pretended to pass out on the table

* * *

><p>I heard their conversation and almost snorted when they commented on me<p>

"That blond haired girl almost drank us dry!"

I waited until Zoro got up and sillently followed him

"Sorry but...would you mind letting those guys sleep for a bit longer. They're all tired from the journey here"

"Mr eight! Miss monday , two of their crews escaped!" a random person yelled

"Two?" Zoro asked

"Yeah you and me , do the math" I said as I walked over next to him

He smirked "I didn' expect you to be perfectly fine after drinking thirty barrels"

"Never underestimate a gamer's skills" I mirrored his smirk

"Weren't you out cold after all that drinking just a momment ago!?"

"A true swordsman , never allows alcohol to take control over himself" Zoro declared

Cool , what should I say!?

"A true gamer , doesn't lose against pathetic players"

Did that sound cool!? I'll never know

"Looks like there's two hundred of you , you'll be a fine opponent for me , Baaroque works." Zoro said

Two hundred? Weren't there originally only a hundred?

Oh right Terry's family likes to mess with me

"Zoro mind sharing? Do you know what sharing means? It means I get half and you get half" I said in excitment

Finally someone to test my dark flames against

He grinned and nodded

Then he explained how he knew that they were Baroque works

"Kill them!"

Me and Zoro shared a look and nodded

"Where are they!?"

I was on one side and Zoro was on another

I of course stood in the middle

"Over here boys~" I said

They turned around but before they could shoot

"Dark flame round house kick" I smirked as I took down twenty like that

**+50 exp**

"See? You get things done faster when it comes to a fight" Kei said

I smirked "Huh? Oh hey Kei since when were you there?"

"I WAS HERE THE WHOLE TIME!"

"Oops sorry" I sheepishly replied

"Hey don't ignore us!" one yelled

I just punched him in the gut without even blinking

"And I thought I'd be able to fully test my abilities" I sighed as I kicked another in the face

"Well next time they'll probably be stronger" Kei said as he landed on my finger

"You think?" I asked in a voice filled with hope

"Yeah , I just sent a message to master Axis telling him that these guys were way weak"

"Thanks Kei , you really are an awesome butterfly"

Before he could reply we got interrupted

"Hey stop talking to that butterfly!" they yelled

I sighed "Never interupt me or..."

"Or what!?" they dared

I gave a deathly calm smile "You might get burned"

I then breathed out my fire

"Fire came out of her mouth!" they yelled

They then realized they were on fire

"AHHHHHHH"

Then they passed out and I removed the fire (it was a really weak one)

"Tch lucky for you NPC's that I don't want Luffy to get mad at me for killing you"

"So you like him?"

"Why do people always say that!? No , we're just friends and I don't want to upset my friend"

I heard a shotgun and went to check it out

Before I could reach there I got pulled

"Shh girlie" Terre said

I relaxed "I thought you passed out"

He grinned "I did , but as you see I recover fast"

"So what do you want?" I asked

"Are you in a hurry?" he asked

"No , Zoro will be able to handle them"

"Good , I wanted to have a friendly chat"

"Alright I guess" I shrugged and slumped against a wall

"I wanted to ask how you got three of my brothers to be wrapped around your finger"

"Huh? What are you talking about? They're my little brothers"

"Huh?"

"I adopted them as my self proclaimed little brothers and they agreed"

"Aren't they older than you?" he laughed

"I'm more mature! That beats age" I stuck my tongue out

"But really , getting those three to be on friendly terms is something I couldn't even accomplish"

I smirked "It just means you have a long way to go"

"No , It means I've found someone who can privide me with a decent challenge"

"Can't you challenge your brothers or something"

"No , it's forbidden and besides I prefer not to fight family"

I grinned "Well at least you know how to treat family"

He returned my grin "So what's your wish?"

"...To go back home" I smiled a sad smile

He ruffled my hair "Hey , don't go and make things sad"

"You're the one that brought it up jerk"

He laughed "I guess you're right!"

He stood up and started walking away

"Also , I've heard that you said you'd whoop our asses"

I smirked "Yeah"

"Good luck with that!" he laughed

"What a strange yet cool guy...still gonna whoop his ass" I said

"Master Terre really is , he's the type to be fair and honest yet is obsessed with being strong"

"Since when were you here Kei?"

"I'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME!"

I walked back only to find Zoro already won and Luffy was waking up

"Hey Luffy" I waved

"What happened here!?" Luffy asked

I gulped

I'm not allowed to ruin the plot soo

"Zoro did it"

I pin the blame on Zoro

Luffy got mad and started running (me following close behind)

"Zorooo!" he yelled

"What is it this time?" Zoro asked

Luffy yelled at Zoro about him beating up the people who treated us so nicely and Zoro tried to explain what was going on

They then started fighting while I looked in awe

"They're really strong..." I managed

I was laughing when miss valentine and the booger guy got ignored

"God you two are annoying , getting in the way of our fight!" Luffy and Zoro exclaimed as the beat miss valentine and mister five

Just as they were about to continue

"Stop it!" Nami yelled punching them

I winced

**Warning : You may not interfere with the following scene**

In other words shut my trap and stand there

I can do that


	19. A decent challenge

_**Chapter**_

_**A decent challenge!**_

_**Terre versus Rose!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

"And congratulations on your escape" Nico Robin said as she sat on the railing next to me

My body relaxed knowing she won't attack

"Who's that!?" Zoro asked

"What a nice ship this is" she said

I sighed "It really is" I agreed

Let's skip to where Sanji and Usopp pointed weapons at her

I swiftly kicked them towards where Luffy and co was

Robin looked shock but hid it well

"Calm down , she hasn't done anything violent , she was just talking so if you want to fight , do it verbally with words" I coolly said

"Fufufufu she's right , I haven't come here on order nor do I have a reason to fight you guys"

I nodded next to her "Not yet anyways"

Let's skip to where she's leaving

"See you later Nico Robin" I whispered in her ears with a sly grin

She had a shocked look and quickly tried to kick me

I just side stepped "Now don't get violent just becuse someone knows your name"

She tried regaining her calm "How does a low pirate like you know that?"

I smirk "I have my ways , let me give you one piece of advice though. 'The world is filled with people who are scum so if you find those who are not you better keep them close' "

She ignored me and was visibly angered

As she left I did a fist pump

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Time skip to later when we reached the island)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sanji , prepare a lucnhbox!" Luffy ordered<p>

"A lunchbox?"

"Yeah , a pirate lunchbox! I smell adventure ahead!"

"Wait just a second! Where do you think you're going!?" Nami asked

"On an adventure! Shishishi wanna come along?" Luffy asked

"Alright hang on just a momment" Sanji said as he walked into his kitchen

"Could I come along with you?" Vivi asked

"Even you!?" Nami yelled

Nami should learn by now that nothing she says will stop someone like Luffy nor Vivi

I sighed and took out my phone and headphones

"Do you want to come!?" Luffy asked me with his usual grin

I shook my head "No , maybe next time"

His grin faltered a bit "Oh , okay"

"We'll be back!" Vivi yelled

"Alright let's go!" Luffy fist pumped

"Well since I've got nothing to do either , I'll go for a walk" me and Zoro said in synch

We then smirked

"A walk!?" Usopp asked

"But then why did you reject Luffy's offer?" Nami curiously

I placed my finger on my lips in deep thought

"I'm letting Vivi borrow Luffy for now" I smiled and winked

I then ran to the railing before anyone can ask anything else and jumped

"Oh and this island also have giants" I yelled

"GIANTS!?" Nami and Usopp yelled cowering in fear

I smirked as I placed my headphones on

I placed my phone on shuffle and in my pocket

"Ne , Rosy?" Kei asked as he flew in front of me

"Yeah?" I asked

"I've been meaning to ask you this...you know that you might die without completing your quest , right?"

"So? If you get stuck in a place you don't belong wouldn't you try anything to go back? I'm just that desperate that I'd do _anything _even kill myself"

"But why not just learn to live here?"

I looked up at the sky "You're right but then when I grow older wouldn't I regret not trying my best to go back? My biggest regret coming here is that I never had the chance to say goodbye"

"I...sorry for asking"

"No thank you , you helped me realise that I'm getting too close to the crew"

"It's not a bad thing..."

I sighed "It will be hard to say goodbye when I leave and besides they'd probably forget about me"

"Oh"

We continued in silence with my music faintly being heard because I had it on max

"Every step that I take is another mistake to you" I sung as I kicked a weird creature

"I've become so numb I can't feel you" I bobbed my head to the music

I then reached a clearing in the forest which had a rocky surface

"I've been waiting" Terre said as he stood up

He was wearing a black kimono

I smirked "Haven't you heard that women takes a long time to get ready?"

He returned my smirk "Haven't you ever heard that men aren't patient?"

We then laughed

* * *

><p>"Well girlie , I think it's time we begin"<p>

I cracked my neck "Good , I've been dying to test out my flames on someone decent"

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's been looking for a decent challenge"

"You remind me of Lubu from Dynasty warriors , damn you must be badass"

"Enough talking! Time to begin"

I stood my ground to observe him

He smirked and I felt something on my feet

I looked down "Earth?" I asked as I got out of my boots remaining barefoot

"Looks like you caught on , I'm Terre the one who controls earth!" he yelled

Suddenly a lot of rock started flew towards me

I smirked as I dodged them "Earth will be a fine addition to my abilities"

He then contructed a huuuge spear made out of earth/rock

I suddenly remembered something

"Earth beats fire , I have a really shitty luck this week" I gulped

He lunged towards me and stricked

I side stepped

"Is dodging the only thing you can do?" he asked

"Tch shut up I'm thinking!"

He proceeded to keep attacking really fast

I dodged most of them but the others managed to cut me (but my enhanced healing took care of that)

Okay let's think Rose

Earth beats fire so I'm screwed on that one

Electricity beats earth but I don't have that

My portals can't help with jack shit right now

He can easily deflect my bullets and guns

I don't think a sword will help

"The only thing left is raw power in other words brute force" I muttered as I took out a grenade

"That won't work"

"I know" I threw it on the ground

***BAM***

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

As the grenade exploded it left behind a lot of dust

When the dust cleared up only Terre was standind

"Where did she go?" he looked around

Left , right , under and that leaves

"Above" he said as he used his spear to block her kick

"Tch , what a troublesome opponent" Rose said as she jumped back

Terre smirked as Rose ran up to him

Rose kept kicking and punching but Terre just kept dodging

"I'm getting tired of this girlie"

"So am I" Rose replied as she took out a bazooka

Terre smirked and created a wall to block the attack

"Firearms won't work against me" he said

The dust cleared up and Rose was there standing with the sword she had bought from the begining

She lunged at him and started slashing

Terre clashed his spear with her sword and the sword broke

"Neither will swords"

Rose smirked "Roundhouse flame kick"

That did hit Terre

Rose jumped back while panting "I finally landed a hit"

Terre was visibly mad "That was just a lucky kick"

He then went all out on Rose

Rose screamed in pain as he pierced her with his spear on her side

"Not so confident now are you?" Terre laughed as he kicked her with his earth infused legg

Rose flew and hit the ground

However she got back up which angered Terre a bit

Terre did a barrage of attacks against her

She kept trying not to scream but let out a few silent screams from time to time

This went on for a whole minute until Terre decided to stop

Terre then encased Rose in a large amount of sand

"I'll release you of your burden...rest in peace"

Rose yelled as the sand started crushing her and then silence

"What a let down..." Terre said as he let her fall to the ground

"I thought I found a decent opponent" he sighed and started walking away

"Wait...I'm...n-not...d-done...yet!" Rose managed as her body started trembling

"Idiot you should have stayed down so you can live another day" Terre said

Rose started to try and get up but fell again

"Seeing someone struggle like this is sickening"

"S-shut u-up...I w-w-won't...quit...until...I win o-or d-die...! I p-promised I'd n-never l-lose"

Rose shakingly went on her knees and stood up

"Impossible..you shouldn't be able to stand up" Terre said

Rose tried to grin but it ended up being a smirk

"If...I lose here...it means I lost my pride as Terry's big sister!" she yelled

Terre sighed "I should show you that the weak will always lose against the strong"

He brought his hand up

Rose was once again encased in sand

"You're w-wrong" Rose managed

"What?" Terre asked

"T-the weak c-can w-win"

"That's impossible"

"R-right n-now I-I'm w-weak! I c-can o-only u-use f-fire!"

Terre decided to humour her "And who wins against fire?"

"Earth...b-but! I-if I k-keep s-struggling a m-miracle w-will h-happen!"

As she said that the sand started burning

"You'll burn yourself!" Terre yelled

"S-so? I t-told you I'm w-willing t-to die s-so if b-being b-burned means p-proving you w-wrong I'll d-do i-it a h-hundred times and live! I'll k-keep s-struggling until m-my last breath and t-then say my l-last goodbye w-with a s-smile!"

Terre's eyes widened in shock "So this is the true strenght mother always talked about" he uttered

The sand got burned to reveal a bloodied and burned Rose panting really hard

Terre was even more shocked as she walked towards him

He was frozen in shock

Rose weakly punched Terre with her fire infused fist and fell

"D-damn m-my b-body w-won't m-move...!" she said

Terre then smiled "You win girlie"

"W-what? D-didn't I just lose?"

"No , just being able to punch me was an instant win"

"..."

Terre heard light snoring

"I heard that after she had them wrapped around her finger she made them her family...so how about I become your self proclaimed Aniki?" Terre mused

"I didn't expect you to say that master Terre" Kei said

Terre grinned "She just attracts people to her without even knowing!"

"I agree"

"And since when were you here Tei?"

"I'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME AND IT'S KEI! Are you sure you're not really related to Rosy!?"

Terre laughed waking Rose up

"H-huh? I f-fell asleep?" Rose said

Terre then noticed how injured she was and winced

"Why isn't she healing?"

"You're a demi god meaning your attacks were really strong and she's exhausted so her enhanced healing can't heal her" Kei answered

"Sorry I went too far there" Terre apologized to Rose

"N-no w-worries" she replied

"Let Aniki apologize for his mistakes!" Terre grinned

"A-aniki? N-no! I'm t-the b-big s-sister!" Rose protested

"I'm older" he laughed as he ruffled her hair

"S-so?"

"Thank you"

"F-for w-what?"

"Providing me with a decent challenge , you're really hard to beat"

"...Y-you t-too , w-when I g-get s-stronger I w-want a r-rematch"

"So for now we'll consider our fight a draw!" Terre grinned

**Quest complete! Terre is now on your side! +10000 exp**

**Leveled up!**

**new tittles:**

**- Earth bender**

**- Loser **

**- A lady with no grace**

**New ability : Earth manipulation**

Rose's eye twitched at the last two new tittles but clicked on her new ability

**The power to manipulate earth, including sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, glass, metal, and other minerals.**

**Limitations**

**Distance and the amount of matter depends of the strength and skill of the user.**

**Glass and artificial solids may be hard or impossible to control.**

**Weak against electricity**

Terre started laughing "Looks like next time we'll go earth against earth!"

Rose grinned "And I'll whoop your ass!"

"I think you've got that backwards"

"Nah"

Terre sighed "Rose?"

"Yeah Aniki?"

Terre was really happy that someone finally called him Aniki but hid it for the sake of his coolness

"You're lucky that you haven't faced one of my siblings who doesn't care about killing , right now you should get stronger because I have a feeling that next time your opponent will come at you with the intention to kill"

Rose sighed "I know...I just hope I'll survive"

Terre punched her on her head

She anime cried "What was that for!?"

"What happened to that 'if I keep struggling speech? Don't start going all weak on me or I'll disown you!" he yelled

Rose smiled "Yeah...thanks! I won't die!" she stood up

"Ouch.." she muttered

"It looks like it will take a while for your injuries to heal" Kei said

"Maybe we are related! I mean I'm pretty reckless but you took reckless to another level by burning yourself!" Terre grinned

"I took it to the next level" Rose grinned

"Or maybe you're just a masochist"

That earned Terre a fire infused kick

"You have a lot of energy" Terre said rubbing his head

"No shit!" Rose said crossing her arms

Terre suddenly blushed

Rose looked at where he was looking only to reveal her black shirt war burned and barely covered her chest , her white jeans became red and was at her thighs. Her body had burn marks and was covered in cuts and injuries. Heck she even had a few broken ribs and shattered bones.

"Lucky I didn't wear my regular clothes" Rose sighed

"Aren't y-you embarassed!?" Terre yelled

"Don't get me wrong , I'm super extremely embarassed but blushing like mad or showing it won't solve anything , besides did you expect my clothes to be perfectly fine after our fight?"

"I guess , should I take you to your friends?"

Rose shook her head "No , you better go home."

Terre frowned

"I need you to deliver a message for me"

Terre perked up and nodded

"Tell Terry that I have to speak with him and also kick Akami's ass for me"

"Roger!"

With that Terre vanished

Rose weakly smiled

"Why didn't you let him help?" Kei asked

"I don't want the straw-hats to find out about this quest" Rose said as she started walking

Walking was really a pain for her right now she just wanted to sleep but she knew that the straw-hats would worry plus she didn't want to get eaten by the creatures on this island

Problem is she didn't know where she was going and was rellying on luck to bump into her friends

"W-wait" Rose said

"What is it?" Kei asked

Rose opened up her menu and then shop

She bought bandages and a long coat to cover her body

She wrapped herself in the bandages lucky her that her face wasn't injured

"What are you doing"

"Avoiding being questioned by Luffy and the rest" she sighed as she wore the coat

'So damn hot' she thought and continued walking

"It's not good to lie" Kei said

"I call it 'not saying anything because you weren't asked' "

Kei sighed and flew on her head

"Your problem"

Rose smiled

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

"An eternal pose to Alabasta! We can set sail!" the crew cheered

"Wait where's Rose-chan?" Sanji asked

I saw everyone tense up and decided to stay hidden

"Oh no..." Vivi said

Sanji looked confused

"Mister five and the others told us that Terre went after her!" Nami yelled

"Who's that?" Sanji asked

"He's the second strongest member of Baroque works!" Vivi yelled

Nami and Usopp looked shocked

"Second?" Zoro asked

Vivi nodded "He's never ever failed a mission before.."

"But why go after Rose-chan?" Sanji asked

"I don't know as far as I'm informed Rose isn't considered a straw-hat and no one knew she was with you guys...she might already be dead" Vivi said

There was a really depressed silence

"I'm going to go look for her!" Luffy exclaimed

"Luffy..." Nami and Usopp said

"Count me in" Sanji and Zoro said

I checked myself to make sure my injuries aren't showing

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed while waving

"Rose!" everyone yelled and ran to me

Of course I side stepped their hugs of death

"I'm not fond of hugs , what's up? You guys met Broggy and Dory?" I asked

"How do you know their names?" Usopp asked

I shrugged "Just do"

"Wait where were you!?" Usopp yelled

"Taking a walk"

"What kind of walk takes that long!?"

"A long one?" I offered

Everyone sighed and shook their heads except for Luffy who just grinned

**(Time skip to when they reached the ship , no ones POV)**

"Look my lizard is clearly bigger" Sanji said

"Are your eyes for show or something? The bigger animal is my Rhino" Zoro replied

"Who cares? They both look tasty to me" Luffy said

"You stay out of this!" the two yelled

Then Nami shut them up

"Hey Rose aren't you coming?" Nami yelled

Rose was standing on the ground

Rose looked down muttering a few curses

"Earth Pillar" she whispered

The spot she was standing on grew and reached the ship's railing

Rose jumped and winced a bit when she landed

"HUH!?" Usopp , Nami , Vivi and Sanji yelled

"Shishishi amazing right? It's her devil fruit!" Luffy exclaimed

They all nodded not knowing exactly what it was

Rose started walking away but Nami noticed something off about her

"Rose?" she called

Rose stopped and Nami walked over to her

"Yeah?" Rose weakly smiled

Nami took of her coat and her eyes were wide "I knew it.."

Vivi gasped

Usopp winced at the sight

Sanji , Zoro and Luffy had the most scary rage face ever

Rose just gave them a blank face

"What happened during your walk!?" Nami asked

Rose sighed "...Nothing"

"How is this nothing?" Vivi yelled

Rose almost snapped at her but didn't

"Let me rephrase that , it doesn't concern you" Rose coolly said and began walking again

Luffy held her wrist and made her wince a bit

"It does concern us!" Luffy firmly stated

"Oh really? I'm not a part of your crew" Rose said

"You're our friend"

Rose looked a bit shocked but hid it

She yanked her hand out of Luffy's grip and walked to the door

"We can help you..!" Luffy said

That hit a spot

"This is **my **problem , got it? Your help is **useless**"

Everyone including Rose was shocked at what she said

"S-sorry , I didn't mean it!" Rose yelled as she ran to her room

The others were about to follow her but Akami appeared with a huge bump on his head courtesy of Terre

"Stop right there , Rose-nee is going through the downside of using her power which is saying negative comments she doesn't mean"

"Who is he?" Vivi asked

"He's one of Rose's brother , Akami" Nami answered

Akami sighed "Just let me handle it"

The crew nodded thinking it was best since he's her brother

Akami walked away

"But wait how did he suddenly appear?" Vivi asked

"We don't know they just do that" Nami shook her head

"They?"

"Her other brothers" Sanji replied

"They're not really her brothers , they just consider themselves" Zoro said

"The real question is what happened during her walk?" Usopp asked

"..." Luffy just remained silent

**Akami's POV**

'Damn girl ordering Terre to beat me' I bitterly thought as I opened the door

I opened the door and found Rose-nee slumped against the wall hugging her knees

"A-akami?" she asked

I walked closer and slumped next to her

"S-stay a-away" she said

"Why?" I asked

"I'm d-dangerous right now" she said

I almost snorted

"You're hearing voices and having negative thoughts right?"

She nodded "H-how d-do I stop them?"

"Push the bad thoughts away with positive ones. Like maybe your favorite music , your good memories , playing your PSP and things like that"

She nodded and weakly smiled "Thanks"

"You should have just told your friends that you fought Terre"

"I don't want them getting involved in this , being here is dangerous to them" she said

"Women really are troublesome" I muttered

She punched me "Well so are men" and laughed

I blushed "Y-your c-clothes"

"Oh right"

Does this girl know what self concious means!?

Then the ship started flying and I fell on top of her

"Well this is..." She trailed off while slightly blushing

I sighed she really is a girl

I got off of her and helped her up

Silence filled and let me say it was really weird

"Oh right clothes!" Rose said and started grabbing a shirt that says TGIF and a black short

I turned away as she started changing

"Well I should be going now.." I trailed off as she hugged me

"Thanks for helping me...you lightened up my mood and the voices are gone" she said

I shrugged and flicked her forehead "Whatever , also when you think you can do everything by yourself it's considered negative"

"What weird logic...bye flamebrain" she said

"You also use fire!" I yelled

We clashed heads

"Hot head!"

"Dumb blond!"

"Says the one with red hair!"

"Red hair is badass!"

"Blond is awesome!"

"Tch whatever" I said and disapeared

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

I smiled as Akami left

"I have really bratty little brothers...but they're always there for me when I need them"

_"This is __**my **__problem , got it? Your help is __**useless**__"_

I frowned remembering what I said

"Just go apologize idiot" Kei said

"Damn butterfly" I smiled as I went outside

I was really nervous

"Guys!" I yelled gaining their attention

They all looked at me a bit unsure

"I'm sorry for lying and for what I said!" I bowed

"It doesn't matter as long as you tell us what happened!" Nami yelled with a grin

I nodded and made my way to the deck

"So?" Nami asked

I sheepishly smiled "I uh might have sort of almost died?"

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah kill my ears will ya?" I said while rubbing my ears

"How!?" Nami grabbed me by my shoulders

"Terre was really hard to beat considering I only had fire at the time" I explained

"Terre? You beat Terre!?" Vivi exclaimed

"No , I totally got my ass whooped! It ended as a tie though!" I grinned

They all anime fell

"I'll beat that Terre or whatever for hurting a lady!" Sanji exclaimed

I punched him on his head "No , you're not allowed to hit my Aniki"

"ANIKI!?" they all yelled

"What is it with you and making people who try to kill you your brothers!?" Nami asked

I shrugged and grinned

Luffy also grinned probably thinking about when he first met Ace

"Oh and Vivi? It's not your fault!" I said

"H-how?" she asked

"I just know" I winked

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**Tomorrow is the day we'll see who won!**_


	20. Results

_**Good morning/evening/night**_

_**Today marks the end of the two week I gave to vote!**_

_**But before I give the results I'd like to thank everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed my story**_

_**This story has 50 reviews which makes me so happy!**_

_**Okay I counted the reviews in a weird way(?)**_

_**I counted three results based on three things**_

_**First was : Guest review vs Guest review**_

_**Luffy- 04**_

_**Zoro - 12**_

_**The winner was Zoro since guests seems to like him**_

_**The second was : People who had accounts**_

_**Luffy - 13**_

_**Zoro - 02**_

_**The winner was Luffy**_

_**The third was : Mixed (both guest and usernames)**_

_**Luffy - 17**_

_**Zoro - 14**_

_**Luffy won this round **_

_**So then in the end it's **_

_**Luffy - 02**_

_**Zoro - 01**_

_**THE WINNER IS LUFFY!**_

_**Luffy : YOSH!**_

_**Zoro : Tch whatever**_

_**Rose : Stop pairing me up!**_

_**Now I'd like to reply to a few reviews (excluding the voting reviews)**_

Simone1815

Lol that was funny but i guess it is a little crazy everyone who tries to kill her becomes her brothers lol. Please update soon. Cannot wait for the next chapter. Best regards, Simone.

Nice chapter I liked the idea of her being warm haha (thinking of all the possible hugs) anyways please update soon. Best regards, Simone.

Ughhlovely as expected I don't care who wins just please don't make the other upset I guess the besst would be Luffy then since Zoro still thinks its all just a joke. Anyway loved it. Please update soon. Best regards, Simone.

So as I was reading I was thinking aww I wish sanji was in the lead and then ya show me that cute luffy moment and I can't help but want him to win. Then ya have zoro catch her and he's always a good match. I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO INDECISIVE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE. but ya know what I really like this story and unfortunatly i don't see a lot of good stories that match up with this one character so I'm going to have to vote for... Drumroll please... Luffy. Or zoro. Or sanji mahh decisions are hard but i guess my vote officially goes to the future pirate king lol just try not to go ooc i would really like to see it most luffyxoc stories have him ooc. Anyway cannot wait for the next chapter. Please update soon. Best regards, Simone

_**Thanks for the reviews! (first of all)**_

_**I really like each of your reviews especially the first two ones :)**_

Wawv

Hmm you said you didn't want to make a Mary sue but you gave your character everything from the start ?

The best part of a gamer crossover is the development of the character, seeing her throw fists that can hurt Luffy from the start then win a gun with infinite bullets for no particular reason is a huge turn off.

_**Really? Thanks for the input I'll try to tone her down a bit**_

_**She didn't win a gun , she bought it**_

_**Nami can also throw fists that hurts Luffy though *pouts* , I thought it would be fun if she could too **_

avatoa

Well the reason that I can see for a LuffyxRobin or a Luffyxany girl is that Luffy usually whoops the ass of a Big Bad guy making the girl's life or current situation miserable so when the ass whooping commences they are eternally grateful as well as given pep talks by Luffy himself or those inspired by Luffy, i.e. mainly the other Straw hats, so they develop crushes on him.

Why doesn't he act on their crushes or listen to his hormones?

1. You know how he reacts to cold temperatures slower than others? There you go. Obviously a late bloomer when it comes to nerves reaction as well as mental function.

2. Have you seen his upbringing? Not a lot of female interaction as well lack of a mother figure probably made him unable to react properly to advances of the opposite gender or how to act around them. In fact does any one know who his mother is? I mean for Oda's sake we know who his father is but there is practically no in formation on his mother whatsoever. Does that bother anyone or is it just me?

_**I see your reasoning about him being a late bloomer**_

_**But OMG I thought I was the only one who ever wondered who his mother was , I mean they show a lot of his family members but never his mother!**_

_**I'm waiting for a badass arc where they'll talk about her**_

_**Also I always wondered how her mother would be like**_

_**Childish?**_

_**Stern?**_

_**BYE TILL NEXT TIME**_


	21. Nami gets sick!

_**Nami's sick!?**_

_**What's wrong with Rose..?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

"Hey Rose , come sit with us!" Nami waved

I sighed but obliged

I sat between her and Vivi

"Hey" Vivi said

I just nodded

For some reason I've just been in a trance where out of nowhere I start to hear a flute playing or a singing voice

_I'll wait for you..._

There it is again but why does that song sound so familiar?

"Hey Rose , are you listening!?" Nami asked

I blinked "Oh sorry , what did you ask?"

"You seem really silent lately" Vivi noted

Nami nodded "I haven't seen you with those weird things either"

By weird things she meant my PSP , phone etc..

I sighed "Lately I've been in a trance..."

They looked at me probably expecting more

"I hear someone playing a flute or singing"

"Weird" Nami said and Vivi nodded

_I'm here without you_

"There it is again , it's really depressing"

"Depressing?" Vivi asked

"The voice...it's always singing a sad song"

Then Sanji came with snacks

"Thank you..." I smiled

"No problem Rose-chan~~~~"

I giggled

Same old Sanji

Luffy and Usopp started drooling

"Your shares are in the kitchen" Sanji said

"Wohoo!" they cheered

"Sorry Vivi , Rose I'm going to take a little break" Nami said

"It'll be fine I'll keep a good eye on the log pose , so just go to your room and take a nice re-"

Vivi got cut off when Nami fell

I glanced at the scene and that snapped me out of my trance

"Everyone! It's an emergency!" Vivi yelled

I picked Nami up bridal style

"Nami's fallen down with an extremly high fever" Vivi explained

I took Nami to our room and placed her on the bed

"Is Nami gunna die!? Well is she Vivi!?" Sanji cried

Vivi explained that Nami got sick by the climate change

She asked if there's anyone on this ship with medical knowledge

We (me , Luffy and Usopp) pointed at the sick Nami

Luffy then suggested that she'd get better if she eats meat

"And in the first place, when it comes to preparing food for Nami , Rose and Vivi , I put in a hundred times more effort than the rest of you lot." Sanji explained

I smiled at the fact that he puts a lot of effort in my meals even though he's girl crazy

So Sanji continued explaining and Vivi checked Nami's fever only to see it got higher

"Is being sick really that painful?" Luffy asked

"Dunno , can't say I've ever been sick myself" Sanji and Usopp said

"Are you people even human!?" Vivi asked

Luffy then looked at me

I shrugged "I just spend my sick days eating and playing , just like always"

Vivi facepalmed

Vivi then said something to stir them up

They started crying thinking Nami's going to die

"We have to go find a doctor and save Nami right away!" Luffy yelled

Vivi agreed but then Nami showed us the newspaper

Alabasta has gotten worse

Nami then put up a tough front saying she's okay and left

Vivi had a semi breakdown

As the others left I sat down next to Vivi

"What should I do...?" Vivi asked

That shocked me bit 'This didn't happen in the manga oh wait I wasn't here either'

I sighed and took out a coin "Want my tip for making hard choices?"

She nodded

"When you have to make a hard decision , flip a coin. Heads is we head to Alabasta and tails is we look for a doctor"

"Huh? But what if-"

I threw the coin in the air as I cut her off

"When the coin is in the air you suddenly know what you're hoping for" I smiled as I catched the coin

She nodded "Thank you" with that she left

I opened my hand and smiled

"Tails , huh?"

I guess my brother really did taught me a good way of making choices

_What should I play next?_

Who are you!?

_How about the melody of pain? she laughed_

Then instead of a sad song , my head started hurting. It felt like soundwaves hitting my brain.

I bit my lips so I don't cry but as I did that the pain got worse

"Stop , stop , stop it!" I yelled as I clutched my head in pain

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

"We'll keep heading south to find a doctor!" Vivi declared

Before anyone could cheer in agreement

"Stop , stop , stop it!" they heard Rose yelled in pain

"Rose?" Vivi asked

Luffy and the others dashed towards her shared room with Nami

"Rose-chan!?" Sanji yelled as he burst through the door

They found Rose on her knees clutching her head in pain

When Rose noticed them she stopped and stood up as if nothing happened

"Hey guys , something wrong?" she asked as her bangs covered her expression

Everyone frowned

"Why were you screaming?" Luffy asked

"...I just got caught in a daydream" Rose half lied

Vivi frowned "Is this about the voice?"

Rose nodded and weakly smiled "At first I thought it was just my imagination but now I know she's real"

"But why is she...?" Vivi asked

Rose sighed "She seems sadistic , make you suffer before she kills you."

Luffy frowned because he noticed that everywhere they went someone would try and kill Rose and she would almost die , also the fact she never asks for help really bothers him. We're all Nakama , right? Nakama help each other out.

"She? Who exactly is after you?" Zoro asked

Rose clutched her head again "She said : 'That doesn't matter but let me tell you this I bring about melodies of death"

"Melodies of death?" Sanji asked

"T-that d-doesn't s-scare m-me...!" Usopp declared

Rose then started falling but Luffy caught her

"Are you okay?" Luffy asked

Rose had fainted

"First a sick person and now we don't even know what's wrong with Rose" Usopp sighed

"It doesn't matter , we'll still help her" Luffy said as his hat hid his expression

"Huh?" everyone asked

"Because we're her nakama!" Luffy did his signature D smile

Everyone smiled and nodded in approval

* * *

><p><strong>The next day Rose's POV<strong>

_"Hey Rose!" _

_"Rose?"_

_"Sweetie?"_

_"Honey?"_

_"Brat?"_

_"Rosa?"_

_"Hey my sistah from anothah mother?"_

_I turned around and saw everyone from __**my world**_

_I started crying tears of happiness as I ran towards them_

_"I missed you guys so much!" I yelled_

_"Really? Then why didn't you try to contact us?" they all asked_

_"Huh?" I asked_

_They started turning into shadow creatures_

_"You left us...you abandoned us...you didn't say anything when you left..."_

_"You shouldn't have come back"_

_"I found a new friend"_

_"I'm finally the best gamer here so go back to wherever you went!"_

I woke up panting hard

_The melody of regret and fears_

That seemed so real

I looked around to see Nami in a futon next to me and sighed

"Rose?" Vivi was sitting next to Nami

I weakly smiled "I had a nightmare"

"Want to talk about it? It might help you feel better" Vivi said

I nodded "It was about home..."

"Home?"

I nodded "I reached my home and everyone was there , I was really happy but then they started telling me I shouldn't have come back" I let a single tear fall but quickly wiped it

Vivi smiled in understandind "Do you think they'd really do that?"

I shook my head "No, but it felt so real..."

"But it wasn't , did the voice stop?" Vivi asked

I nodded "For now" and stood up

"Where are you going?"

"Food"

With that I left

When I reached outside there was a gun pointed on me

I gave a blank look

But then the weird dude started eating the ship

"Don't eat our ship!" Luffy yelled

A guy said something to Luffy

"Shaddup!" Luffy punched him

"He's resisting! Shoot!" they yelled

"Should've done this from the begining" Zoro smirked

"So can I kick their asses now?" Sanji grinned

"I just wanted food..." I muttered

"W-wait I'm sure we can talk this out!" Usopp yelled

We then started fighting

"Dark flame kick!"

"Rock punch"

With that I was done with my share , I wasn't in the mood for playing around

"Now time for food" I started walking to the kitchen

"Get off my ship!" Luffy yelled

That made me smile 'What a weirdo'

I sighed and opened the fridge

I smiled knowing what I'd cook

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy's POV<strong>

"You think if we dumped a bucket of water on her , her fever might go down?" I asked

Then Sanji and Vivi kicked me "Are you retarded!?"

I landed on the ground and a picture frame fell on me

"Ouch.." I mumbled

Then I smelled food

"FOOD!" I yelled as I ran to the kitchen

"Luffy?" Rose asked as she was cutting tomatoes

"Huh? You know how to cook!?" I asked

Why didn't she tell me?

"Yes , before you ask I didn't tell you because then you wouldn't have met Sanji"

Oh

I grinned "Shishishi I'll forgive you if you give me food!"

She softly laughed "Sure , I ended up making too much anyways"

I sat on the chair and cheered

"What are you making!?" I asked

"Itallian spaghetti sauce and meatballs"

"It sounds delicious!" I started drooling

She nodded and grinned "It is! Wait five more minutes , okay?"

I nodded and she started humming

She caught herself and stopped

I frowned "Awww why did you stop?"

"I j-just felt a bit self conscious"

"Self boncus?"

"Self counscious"

"What's that? Is it food?"

"It's when you're aware of what your doing , in this case I felt embarrassed"

"Oh , shishishi don't worry! You were amazing" I grinned

"That's not what - forget it and thanks" she smiled

That's good since these past days she didn't really talk to us

"Done!" she exclaimed and started putting the food on plates

She then walked over and placed the plates down

"Dig in" she said as she sat down and started eating

"Delicious~" I said as I finished the plate

"Thank you , you can go get more if you want"

I nodded and went to stack my plate up

"Where did you learn to cook?" I asked

"I learned from my mother...she used to be a cook"

"Your mom is amazing!"

"Of course she is! Tell you what when Nami gets better I'll cook you a feast!"

I started cheering as she grinned

"Time to clean the dishes" she shrugged

"I'll help!" I grinned

"NO! I mean I can do it myself , okay?"

I nodded with a grin

* * *

><p><strong>The next day (Rose's POV)<strong>

Me , Luffy and Zoro were keeping watch on Nami

Zoro was leaning against the wall

Luffy was staring at Nami ( *cough* stalker *cough*)

I was listening to AKB0048 , don't judge I really like their songs!

"Land ahoy!" Sanji yelled

"Land!? Nami did you hear that? It's an island! Now we can get you all better" Luffy said

"..."

"Just go outside and look" Zoro said

"Well if you insist , we'll leave Nami up to you!" I grinned and wallked away

"I meant Luffy!" was faintly heard

"It's an island! It's so white! It must be snow! A snow island!" Luffy said while sitting on his special spot

I made a mental note to ask him what's so great about it

Sanji then told Luffy that we ain't staying long

"Too bad" I pouted to myself

Usopp then went all scaredy cat on us

His name should have been usobibineko (liar scaredy cat)

"Wow just what are thouse mountains?" Sanji asked

"So much snow...I'm so happy!" Luffy said

"Hey aren't you cold wearing only that?" Usopp asked

"It's -10 degrees , cold enough for a bear to be hibernating" Vivi said

"Huh? It's cold!" Luffy shivered

"Could you be any slower!?" Usopp and Sanji yelled

Luffy lunged himself at me

"Luffy? What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm hugging you"

"Why?"

"You're warm"

Sanji then kicked Luffy "Don't do that to Rose-chan in front of me!"

I giggled "He was just cold , Sanji"

Sanji frowned "Then he should have went inside"

I sighed and hugged him

"R-rose-chan~~?" Sanji asked with hearts for eyes

"See? He hugged me because I'm ho- I mean warm" I smiled letting him go

He just nodded still in the trance

"So who's going to go look for a doctor?" Zoro asked

"I'll go!" Luffy raised his hand

WHEN DID HE CHANGE CLOTHES!?

"Me too!" Sanji said

"Me three!" I nodded

"Yes , go my comrades!" Usopp said

"Stop right there , pirates!" someone said

We all looked at him

"You will all turn around immediately and leave this island at once" he said

"Wait! We've come here for a doctor!" Luffy yelled

"We have a sick person aboard!" Vivi yelled

"You guys look funny!" I yelled

That earned my a punch on the head by Vivi

"Those lies won't work against us , pirate-scums!" the people yelled

"This is our country and we won't let no stinking pirates run amok on it! Now pull your anchor up and beat it! Or we'll make you!" they continued

I was about to open my mouth but stopped when Vivi send me a glare

"Talk about a bad first impression" Sanji said

"Don't talk back to us!" one shot at Sanji

I quickly stod in the way and used my bullet manipulation to stop the bullet before it hit me

"Bullets won't work against us!" I laughed at their shock faces

"They opened fire!" Usopp yelled

No shit

"Now you've done it.." Sanji muttered

I stopped him before he attacked "Sanji don't be reckless!"

***BAM***

I looked at back side to reveal a bullet would that's healing

"Rose! How dare you!?" Luffy yelled

"Okay...I love my enhanced healing...but it still hurts like a bitch!" I yelled

Everyone had shocked faces , yeah who wouldn't be shocked by a bullet wound healing like nothing happened?

"Prepare to shoot!" they yelled

Okay know that I cannot handle that many bullet at the same time

Vivi stopped the monster trio from being reckless

Vivi then bowed and told Luffy to think about Nami

"Sorry! I was wrong! We only ask for a doctor , please save our friend" Luffy got on his knees

I mentally smiled at the scene

'Luffy is learning to be a better captain'

"The girl with blond hair has to beg too" one person said

The others nodded

"Who's that unlucky blond" I looked around

Wait

"Me?" I asked pointing to myself

They nodded

"Oh HELL NO!" I yelled

"Do it for Nami" VIvi said

"Rose..." Luffy's voice was desperate

My pride or my friend?

"This useless pride of mine...I suppose I have to get rid of it" I said like Light Yagami from Death Note

To hell with pride , I choose Nami

I went on my knees and gritted my teeth

"We'll lead you to our town , follow me"

"See they understood us" Vivi said

"Yeah , you're amazing" Luffy said

"Whatever" I said standing up

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**Preview to the next chapter!**_

_**Luffy and Sanji takes Nami to the witch!**_

_**While on the ship Rose hears a voice calling out to her and decides to follow**_

_QuirkyFox _

_YEAH! WO HO! This is awesome news! I'm so happy! This story is and forever will be, in my favorites! It's so good! Update soon! Peace Out!_

My reply : Thank you so much! I'll be sure to update!

_wordzz _

_I was kinda late voting and I only reviewed one chapter. Though I wanted to vote for LuffyxRose. YAY! So glad that the results made that Luffy is super stupid sometimes, but he'll make a good match for Rose. Love that romantic moment you made, awww! :)_

My reply : I'm glad you got what you wanted! Thanks for the review

_Simone1815_

_Thank goodness he won. Lol I was a little shocked I was up there I only review good stories so don't worry about it I enjoyed reviewing this throughout the chapters. Also I don't think she's too mary sue after all she lost to terre and she gets these new things after she does stuff like training so I think it's fine haha. Of course ya guys aren't the only ones I hat not knowing who his mother is I wonder if he'll ever tell us cause I mean he could go 2 ways with this 1 the super criminal or hero family member again that gets revealed later. Or 2 never or casually revealed because she's not important ya know like a normal girl. Oh but like the other reviewer said I wonder of she'll be stern or nice too lol if ya ever saw Naruto (if you aren't pretty caught up possible SPOILER AHEAD ) his mother is so sweet but she's like sakura and gets angry and hits people lol and she's really strong. Back to topic, I can't wait for the new chapter since it'll be more foccused one one love lol. Please update soon. Best regards, Simone._

My reply : Yeah I prefer the first way since It would be more awesome! Yeah Kushina is scarier than Sakura!

_Ubermarine _

_Plot twist: Makino is Luffy's mother_

My reply : I didn't even thought of that! But I think it's not really possible since I expect more!

_bloodynightmares _

_awesome story It is one of my faves I love it . 3_

My reply : thank you so much!


	22. Doctor

_**Doctor Kureha**_

_**Climb the mountain!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

"This country has no name as of yet" Dalton said

"A nameless country? Is that even possible?" Vivi asked

Usopp yelled "It's a bear! Everyone play dead"

"It's just a hiking bear. It poses no threat but mind your hiking manners and don't forget to bow" Dalton said as we all bowed

I snorted at Usopp making him semi glare at me

I was wearing a white and blue winter coat because Vivi insisted

We reached the town

"This is our town" Dalton said

"They got some weird animals walking around" Luffy said

"A real snow country for sure!" Usopp said

"You guys get excited real easily" I said

"Nami! It's a town , we're finally in a town ful of people!" Sanji said

After that a few towns people talked to Dalton

We reached his home and everyone went inside

"Aren't you coming?" Dalton asked

I smiled and shook my head "No , I'm just going to enjoy the snow"

At the place I lived it never snowed so I'm going to enjoy this

He nodded and went inside

I laid on my back

I heard Sanji yelling at Usopp and Luffy

"Terry , Axis , Akami and Terre...I have to beat forty six more and then I can go home, right?" I smiled at the sky wondering if my family is doing the same

"Easier said then done"

"Oh hey Kei since when were you there?"

"I'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME!" he yelled

I laughed and a snowflake fell in my mouth making me stop

"This reminds me of full moon wo sagashite" I muttered as I grabbed my phone and earpiece

"Full moon?" Kei asked

"An anime" I smiled as I picked the song Eternal Snow

I bobbed my head along to the music

The song to me it's so beautiful and sensual

I started singing the song

**Third person POV**

"Nee-san , do you hear that?" a girl with white hair that reaches her shoulder and dark blue eyes asked

She wore a white sundress

"Yes" the older one replied

The older one had long dark brown hair and violet eyes. She wore a long purple dancer's skirt and a purple top that ends five inches below her breasts

"She's finally here! I was tired of waiting" the younger one cheered

"Shh!" the older one hissed

_How can I tell how long it has been since the first day that I fell for you?_

_I feel my feelings grow stronger each passing day._

_When will you open up your eyes and see these emotions are due to you?_

_I admit I never once put them into audible words._

_They're just like falling snow, dancing within the wind._

_Silent, as they descend and fade into nothing._

_Hold me tight- if this is how it's meant to feel._

_I never knew what it felt like to be in love, could this really be happening?_

_I love you- these tears I cry are never-ending_

_It hurts to say but is it wrong, to wish that I had never got the chance to meet you?_

The singing suddenly ended making the older one clap

"Such a beautiful melody , it can even compete with mine...the melody of death versus her melody , it will be the most interesting concert ever" the older said

"Yuki , do you want to go first or should I?" the older asked

"I will! She's just a weakling and a waste of your time" the younger replied

The older smirked "You're right make me proud"

Yuki smiled brightly "I will!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

_"It hurts to say but is it wrong, to wish that I had never got the chance to meet you?"_

"Hey Rose!" Luffy yelled making me stop

I got pissed "What!?" I really hate it when people interrupt my singing

"Are you coming along!?" he asked

"To the witch doctor? Sure!" I grinned

My goal is to get there and hug Chopper!

"Then let's go Sanji , Rose! Before Nami dies!" Luffy yelled while running

I quickly catch up "Don't say that , you idiot!" me and Sanji yelled

We ran for like ten minutes

"It's getting pretty cold with all this wind" Luffy said

"Why the hell are you wearing sandles in this weather? Just looking at them makes me feel cold" Sanji said

"They're lucky...they get to enjoy the cold" I muttered

"You call that lucky?" Kei whispered

"Oh hey Kei , since when were you here?"

"I've been here the whole time!" he whispered yelled

"That's just my police!" Luffy said

Me and Sanji sweat dropped "It's called policy"

"In any case did you know that people in snowy countries don't sleep?"

"And why is that?" Sanji asked

"They'll die if they do"

I was giggling when Sanji and Luffy ignored the Lapin

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard" Sanji said

"It's true that's what a guy once told me" Luffy said

"Who , Usopp?" Sanji asked as he avoided the attack

"Nope , from a guy in a bar"

"Then why was there a bed in the Dalton dude's home?"

"You're right! Then that must mean when it's time for him to die-"

"That's even more ridiculous"

I softly laughed at their antics

"Well let me ask you this. Did you know that the women of snowy countries all have beautiful smooth skin?" Sanji asked

"Why's that?" me and Luffy asked

Sanji then explained it to us

"You're pretty stupid y'know" Luffy said

If Luffy the king of stupidity says that , there's no point in denying

"Would you freaking knock it off already!?" Sanji yelled as he kicked the creature

"What's up with that rabbit?" Luffy asked

We then ran to adult Lapins

"It jumped!" Sanji yelled

We jumped out of the way as it attacked

Sanji analysed the situation and realized that we're at a disadvantage

He then told Luffy not to fight

Luffy promised not to fight

They started chasing us as we ran away

I punched one with my dark flame fist before it hit Luffy and Nami

"Hey , we can climb up from here!" Luffy exclaimed

"Alright , go on ahead!" Sanji said as he kicked another Lapin

We nodded and jumped up

"They're still after us!" Luffy yelled

"Just keep running all the way to the top!" Sanji ordered

They stopped chasing us

"The heck are they doing now?" Luffy asked

Wait...this is the part where

"Because there's an avalanche heading straight for us!" Sanji yelled breaking me out of my thoughts

We started running like hell

"I swear the next time I see those rabbits I'm gonna grill them with my own hands!" Sanji yelled

"What are we gonna do!?" Luffy asked

"How can I know? All I know is that first we must protect Nami-san, second, third , fourth, or even fifth we must protect Nami-san with our own lives!"

"I know , but how can we protect her!?" Luffy asked

Sanji pointed to the cliff and we ran there

"Damn it isn't high enough" I muttered

"Sanji , Luffy get off of here!" I yelled as I made a fire wall

When they got off and sat on the tree I sighed

"I should really start training" I muttered as I jumped after them

We were about to hit a rock but Sanji pushed me and Luffy out of the way

"A man should be gentle with a lady" Sanji said

"Sanji!" Luffy yelled as we held on to a rock

"You idiot! Who told you to do that?" Luffy yelled as he stretched his had out to Sanji

He pulled but only managed to get a glove

We climbed on to the rock and Luffy laid Nami down for a bit

He handed me his hat "I'll be back!"

I nodded as he dived to go save Sanji

"These idiots are really reckless" I muttered as I looked at the hat

Luffy then came back with Sanji

"I'll hold Nami" I said

Luffy nodded and then we continued walking up

During our walk Luffy helped a Lapin from the snow

'Isn't someone supposed to attack us now?' I thought

"You're finally here" a figure said

"That voice...!" I said as the figure which turned out to be two figures came closer

"We finally get so see the famous Rose in person" the one with dark brown hair said

The younger one just looked like she wanted to massacre my family and then torture me to death

I glanced at Luffy to see he was frowning

"Luffy...go on ahead these two are dangerous" I said

"Then I can't leave you with them!" Luffy protested

"Luffy! Remember what Sanji said!? We have to protect Nami with our lives and you promised Nami it's going to be okay!" I yelled at him

I then sighed "Please Luffy...I'll catch up"

He nodded and took Nami from me

"You two won't mind if these three pass you by right?" I confirmed

"Our business is with you so they can just go ahead" the older one said

Luffy then began walking and when he passed them he yelled "Rose! You better win and come back...alive!"

I grinned "It's a promise!"

"Don't be so cocky you bitch!" the younger one yelled

"Yuki , I thought I told you not to use foul language" the older hissed "A proper lady should be elegant and graceful"

"Hai Nee-san" Yuki replied

"Rose it's a shame that you won't be able to hear my melody of death" the older said

I shrugged "So this will be a one on one with me and the white hair?"

She nodded

"This will be over in a bit" I declared

After my fight with Terre I became more confident

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki's POV<strong>

"This will be over in a bit" Rose declared

I glared at her

"Show me an elegent fight Yuki" Nee-san said

I nodded and slammed my palm on the snow

I'll make Nee-san acknwoledge me when I beat this girl

"Ice dragon" I whispered

A gian dragon made out of ice appeared and headed towards her

"So cool~" she said with stars for eyes

What's wrong with her!?

As my dragon was about to hit her she punched her with dark fire?

"Black flame?" I asked

"I was right this will be over in a bit...well at least I get a chance to use my flames" she grinned

I glared at her

"A little advice Yuki , she isn't able to control the fire however she pleases yet" Nee-san said

I nodded and held my hand out "Ice neeedles!" I yelled

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**In the next chapter!**_

_**Rose versus Yuki**_

_**Can Rose's flames beat Yuki's cold hearted ice!?**_


	23. Yuki

_**Yuki versus Rose**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

Her sister left

"Ice needle!" Yuki yelled

Oh shit...

About a hundred needles came towards me

"Flame wall!" I yelled

I sighed when the needles melted "Is that all?" I smirked

She glared at me "I'll beat you even if it kills me!" she yelled

"Someone like you who thinks lightly of their own lives...I'll never lose to you" I declared

"Ice breath!" she yelled as ice came out of her mouth towards me

"Dark flame breath!" I yelled and did the same

Our attacks collided and her ice started melting after about five seconds

"I'm not done yet!" she yelled as she took out a whip

"So you're a sadist?" I asked

"A sadist?" she asked

I started laughing "You don't know what that means?"

She glared at me and started running towards me

I gave her an amused expression

She starting whipping at me (get it?)

I swiftly dodged them

"Stop dodging you coward!" she roared

"Well if you say so" I said and grabbed her whip

"W-what?" she asked

I grinned and yanked it off from her "I'll show you what a real sadist is"

**Sadist aura unlocked!**

'Is this really the time for this?' I thought as I swipped the window away

Yuki gulped at my aura

"I-ice snake!" she yelled

A giant assed snake made out of ice attacked me

"Damn I gotta start learning how to do these things" I muttered as I kicked it

"Don't look away from me!" Yuki yelled as she punched me in the face

My nose started bleeding

"My perfect one piece face...if you want to fight dirty I will too!" I yelled as I grabbed her hair

"Ouch ouch!" she yelled as she tried to pull her hair

"Serves you right!" I laughed

She growled and slammed her palm down

I smirked "What's that sup-" I looked at my feet to see a giant needle pierced it

"It hurts like a bitch!" I yelled as I released her and took out the needle

She smirked "Your enhanced healing won't work against my ice"

"Tch...I just gotta stop the bleeding.." I muttered and placed my hand on my wound

"What are you crazy!?" Yuki yelled as I began burning my wound

"And what are you an idiot?" I shot back "I'm stopping the bleeding"

I stood back up

"If I can't use ice I'll just beat you with brute force!" she yelled as she started punching me

I dodged a few but the others landed

"You sure can punch" I commented

She kicked me in my stomach and I grabbed her leg then threw her in the air

As she was almost at the ground I kicked her back up and jumped after her with my fire infused fist

"AHHHH" she yelled and fell down

"That's what you get for punching my face! Not even Terre did that" I growled

She started standing up but I didn't let her

"Dark flame breath!" I yelled

"Dark ice shield!" she yelled

"What!?" I yelled as her shield managed to block my fire

"My negative emotions are far stronger than your weak flames!" she yelled

Her eyes were red now making me gulp

Shit just got real didn't it?

"Negative emotions? How the heck can a kid like you be negative?" I asked

"Shut up and fight!" she yelled

"You were the one that mentioned it" I muttered

"Dark needles!" she yelled

I kept looking at her "Don't feel bad"

"It wasn't a failure!" she yelled

I looked left , right , above

"Shit..." I said as I jumped up

I was almost minced by giant dark ice needles

"Dark dragon!" she yelled

"You can't dodge my attack in mid-air!" she smirked

I smirked "I'm not going to dodge"

I made a large portal

"What!?" she yelled

"Behind you!" I said as I landed

The dragon hit her

"Now that's going to leave a mark" I winced

I walked over to her and found her passed out

"Looks like I -" I splurted out blood

"You lose" she grinned and opened her eyes

"T-this i-is w-weird I f-feel l-like t-there's a h-hole i-in my stomach" I muttered as I looked down to reveal

HOLLY SHIT THERE'S A GIANT NEEDLE PIERCED INTO MY STOMACH!

"It's the end" she said

"I-it s-seems s-so , d-damn it! I s-shouldn't have l-let my guard d-down..." I muttered as I began closing my eyes

Well the straw-hats will have to go on without me...too bad

_"Rose! You better win and come back...alive!"_

_"Rosy! Promise me...you'll never lose to anyone until I get strong enough to beat you!'_

My eyes shot open "Luffy...Terry..."

I yelled as I pushed myself out of the needle

"Y-you're still alive!?" Yuki hissed

Her eyes were back to normal

"A-alive and k-kicking" I grinned

My wounds started healing and I laughed at her shocked face

"I c-can't b-break my promises a-and b-besides Terre will g-get mad a-at me for losing that easily" I stated

She growled and went back to her red eye mode

I think it happens when she taps into her dark side

Maybe like my flame

That's it!

I grinned "Come at me!"

"Dark ice breath!" she yelled

"Dark flame breath!" I yelled

My flame beat her ice

"H-how!?" she yelled

"My hatred towards Dora the explorer is greater than whatever negative emotions you have!" I yelled

No I am not being dramatic

Dora the explorer is one of the most horrible shows ever! Even it's video games suck! She's stupid as fuck and her mother needs to go to a place for therapist.

She looked shocked but then had the most creepy glare ever

"I'll show you the full extent to my hatred! Dark ice sword!" she summoned a sword

"I'll play your game , dark flame sword!" I summoned a sword

She lunged towards me

Our swords collided and we were evenly matched

"Looks like I'll have to step it up a bit.." I muttered

The second thing I hate more than Dora is

Ben ten

"I-impossible" Yuki said as I started overpowering her

"No Ben ten is the crappiest shit ever , it used to be good but then they started making more sequels and then more sequels. I even wasted fifty dollars on the video game!" I yelled

She jumped back

"I won't..." she muttered

"Huh?"

"I WON'T LOSE! I'LL WIN AND THEN NEE-SAN WILL FINALY ACKNOWLEDGE ME!" she yelled

I laughed "So this is what this is all about? For that pathetic reason? No wonder your negative emotion couldn't beat me.."

"I'll show you the full extent to my hatred...Rosetta Lyra I'll show you my hatred towards my family!" she yelled

"Your family?" I asked

"I hate them , I wish they never existed!"

I got angered by this part and slapped her in the face

"You idiot! Some people have the worst family ever , but you have the second best family ever! You're an ungrateful brat with a sister complex. You don't get along with your family and hating them are two different things! What a pathetic grudge...grow up and stop drowning in that idiotic hate of yours" I stated

"Pathetic!? I won't stand for a bitch like you calling me that!" she yelled and kicked me away

I jumped back "Let's settle this...I'll show you how pathetic your hate is compared to mine"

"I'll kill you!" she yelled

"Dark Ice/flame dragon!" we yelled

Our dragons collided

Pokemon is the worst cartoon ever! (you should read the manga , it's a hundred times better)

Sakura Haruno is the most useless anime character ever that only knows how to cry

Rei Miyamoto from High School Of the dead is a disgrace to girls and one of the reason boys thinks that girls are useless!

Misa Amane from death note...God! She killed innocent people just so she could meet the MC

Asuna Yuuki from SAO didn't do shit! She's like a fucking mary sue

* * *

><p>"Oops I might have overdone it?" I asked as my dragon hit Yuki<p>

She was on the ground a bit burned

"H-h-how!?" she cried out in anger

I walked over to her and sat next to her

"T-these p-past years I m-made s-sure m-my h-hatred w-was strong enough...how could y-yours beat mine!?"

I sighed "It's because my hate wasn't directed towards a person but merely a character"

"H-huh?"

"You said you hate your family and used your hatred for them in your attack. But the thing is that you have to love someone before you can hate them" I said

"Ah it seems you beat Yuki" the dark brown haired girl said

"N-nee-san?" Yuki asked

"You're a disapointment Yuki , all you haad to do was kill her but look at you. You were beaten by a mere peasent" she said

I glared at her

"I-i'm s-sorry nee-san...!" Yuki said

"Nee-san? A pathetic girl like you has no right to call me her nee-san" she hissed

Yuki's eyes were filled with sadness as she cried

"The only thing you know how to do is cry , pathetic" she started walking away

But Yuki grabbed her feet "D-don't l-leave m-me a-alone a-again" she choked

"Rose , do whatever you want with her , you can even kill her for all I care" she said as she kicked Yuki

Yuki was knocked out

"Hey! How could you do that to your own sister!?" I yelled

"Sister? A pathetic girl like her can't be my sister" she scoffed

"I'll beat you" I said and stood up

She took out a flute and started playing

"W-what?" I asked

"I have a feeling that you won't let me go without a fight so I'll just have to make sure you don't follow me" she said as she walked closer to me

***SLASH SLASH***

She slashed me over and over again with a dagger and then stabbed me in the stomach

I yelled in pain

"I'll see you later Rose" she said as she walked away

"D-damn y-you...!" I said

She walked away and I fell asleep

* * *

><p><em>two hours later<em>

"Damn her!" I shot open

I gritted my teeth as I burned my injuries

"Rose...bad news! She disabled your enhanced healing"

"W-what? How can she do that?"

"She uses sound waves! She basically disabled the cell in your brain that controls your enhanced healing"

"Lucky me there's a doctor on top of a mountain" I said

"You're planning on climbing up!?"

"Yeah , if Luffy can do it while carrying two people I can do it while carrying one" I said

I went over to Yuki but saw her shivering

"How come she's shivering?" I asked

"When a demi god sleeps they don't have control over their powers"

I took off my coat and placed it on her making a mental note to thank Vivi for forcing me to wear one

"Why are you helping her?"

"I'd feel bad if she dies after fighting me" I said as placed her on my back

"Master Terry and the others were right...you really are too kind" Kei said as he flew on to my head

I grinned and started running

After running for thirthy minutes straight I reached the climbing part

"I wonder how long this will take" I mused as I began climbing

After thirthy minutes

"Rosy are you sure you're not cold!?" Kei asked

"W-what do you mean? I thought I was naturally warm"

"Y-you are but you're in a naturally cold place right now so it might have some effect on you"

"Oh...don't worry I just feel a bit numb" I said

Okay kids at home never try climbing with your bare hands , a burned t shirt that doesn't really cover much , shorts and a sleeping girl on you.

Why?

You get cuts and I mean really deep cuts

I feel sorry for my arms and leggs

Lucky me I'm numb and it doesn't hurt yet

My enhanced healing better return or I'll kill that death obsessed peasent calling melody freak

I started to really think about everything that's been happening and laughed

"R-rosy? Did you lose it?"

I shook my head as I pushed myself up

"It's just funny , look at everything I'm going through just to go back home.." I said

"But it's worth fighting for right?"

"Yeah it's still worth fighting for" I said

"You really are strong..." Kei muttered

"I wonder what they're doing right now...my big brother is probably looking after his place , my mother is probably trying to wake my lazy ass father up and my little brother probably still hasn't ask his crush out yet" I laughed as I imagined those things

I reached the top

"FINALLY!" I fist pumped the air

"Hey what's going on out here!?" Kureha yelled

"Doctor I'm here to visit my friends!" I grinned

"Friends? You mean the reckless boy , the blond idiot and the orange haired girl?"

I nodded "Yeah , did they wake up?"

She shook her head "Stop worrying about them look at yourself!"

"Huh? Oh these? They'll heal on their own later but could you check this girl? She was knocked out about five hours ago and still hasn't woken up" I asked

"Doctorine what's going on?" Chopper asked as he came out

"Hey Chopper!" I grinned

He hid behind Kureha

"H-hey i-is it just me or..." I fell down

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	24. Toni Toni

_**Toni Toni Chopper**_

_**Learning to make your own choices**_

* * *

><p><strong>Third person's POV<strong>

Rose was bandaged up and was sleeping soundly on a bed. Yuki was in the other bed still sleeping. Rose and Yuki were in a different room from the boys and Nami.

"Rosy!" Terry appeared and ran over to the sleeping Rose

Axis punched him on the head "Don't be so loud , she's sleeping"

Terry sniffed but nodded while anime crying

"Blondies really are idiots , climbing a mountain while dressed like that , carrying a girl and exhaustion after a battle" Akami shook his head

Terre laughed "As expected of my little sister , she takes reckless to another level!"

"She might be more reckless than Monkey D Luffy...no Luffy-san is still more reckless" Axis muttered

"Yeah but the real question is why did she help ice brain?" Akami asked looking at Yuki

"Because she's Rose" Terry and Axis said

"Huh?" Akami and Terre asked

"When she has the power to help someone she'll do it at any cost" Axis said

"That's why she's my inspiration~" Terry said

Akami then walked over and slapped Rose "Oi I saw you smile stop pretending to be awake"

Rose punched Akami "Be more gentle with girls flame brain"

Terre laughed

"A girl? I don't see one" Akami said

"You need glasses than blind flame"

Terre laughed even harder

"So what are you guys doing here?" Rose asked

"I came to enable your enhanced healing and the others tagged along" Axis said

Terry nodded , Terre grinned and Akami looked away

"You guys missed me that much~?" Rose teased

Yuki shot awake and looked around

Everyone was tense

"Good morning did you sleep well?" Rose asked

Everyone gave Rose an are you serious face except for Terry and Axis who were long used to her

Yuki nodded but then catched herself "Why did you save me?"

Rose shrugged "It wouldn't have felt right if you died after fighting me"

"Than why didn't you kill me!?" Yuki yelled

"Shhh! The others are sleeping" Rose said standing up

"Answer me...!" Yuki said

Rose gave her a blank expression and walked over to her

"Everything doesn't have to be decided by life and death you know? Think about the future a little , will you?" Rose smiled at her

The others also had a small smile while Yuki looked shock

"But we're enemies!" Yuki protested

Rose shook her head and ruffled Yuki's hair

"No we were just opponents"

"What's the difference?" Yuki frowned

Rose smiled "An enemy is someone who gave you a reason to kill him or her while an opponent is just an obstacle for you to overcome"

Yuki's eyes started watering up "Eh? I shouldn't be crying over something so stupid"

Rose hugged her "And why not?"

Yuki sniffed "It makes me weak"

"Crying doesn't always mean you're weak it just means you've been strong for too long"

Yuki hugged Rose and started crying

The others smiled at the scene until Rose started crying too

"H-huh? W-why a-are y-you crying?" Yuki sniffed

"B-bcause y-your c-crying a-and w-when y-you cry I w-want t-to cry t-too so stop c-crying s-so I c-can s-smile again" Rose sniffed

Yuki looked amused and gave her small smile

Rose gave her a thumbs up "I was right! A smile suits you better"

Yuki blushed at the compliment "T-thank y-you"

"Can I braid your hair?" Rose suddenly asked

"H-huh?"

"I always wanted to braid my sister's hair" Rose grinned

Yuki nodded

So Rose sat next to her and started braiding her hair

"C-can I b-braid yours too?"

Rose nodded "Sure"

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

After Yuki finished braiding my hair I stood up and went over to my clothes

I sighed and used my inventory to take out another set of cloth

"W-what are you doing!?" Yuki asked as I began removing my bandages

"Changing"

"But there's boys in here!"

"Oh right , guys turn around and Yuki keep watch since Akami is a pervert"

Everyone glanced at Akami who was beet red and Yuki nodded

I wore a plain white shirt with brown shorts

"Well I'm going to do something everyone has always wanted to do...hug Chopper and tell him he's not a monster!" I declared

Everyone excluding Axis and Terry anime fell

Axis and Terry looked proud and nodded

I gave a lazy salute and exited the room

"Target found" I whispered as I saw Chopper heading to where the boys were sleeping

I dashed towards him and hugged him "Chopper! Thanks for saving Luffy , Sanji and Nami! Also you're really kawaii~"

"H-how did you know I s-saved them?" Chopper asked

"Woman's intuition and where's Nami?" I asked

He pointed towards her room "Thanks" I patted his head but he quickly swatted it away

I pouted but smile when I saw him feeling guilty

"Chopper?" he looked at me

"You're not a monster...I think you're amazing" I said and walked away

"H-how am I not? I shouldn't be able to talk" he faintly asked

"You can talk , so what? I can talk more than you!" I yelled

I just continued walking

"Hey Nami!" I exclaimed as I entered the room

"R-rose?" Nami asked as Kureha held a knife to her throat

Kureha looked at and her eyes widened "How?"

I raised an eyebrow

"You were covered in injuries worse than the straw hat boy" Kureha stated

"Yeah you're right , but I told you it would heal on its own" I shrugged

"What do you mean she had worse injuries?" Nami asked

"This girl here climbed the mountain barely wearing any clothes while carrying another girl, her body were covered in cuts , bruises , burns , broken ribs , shattered bones and the worst part was her stomach which shouldn't even be able to function right now" Kureha explained

Nami frowned at me "What happened?"

I shrugged "Nothing , I just ran into two troublesome people"

Nami sighed

"Please promise not to tell the boys alright?" I asked

"Why don't you want them to know?"

"Because they'll make a big deal out of it and besides I'm all better already"

"That's what I want to know...how did you get all better?" Kureha asked

"Want to know the secret to my youthfulness?" I smirked

Nami looked shock

"No , I already have my own secret" Kureha grinned at me

Luffy and Sanji then burst into the room chasing after Chopper

"They also recover pretty fast" Kureha said

I nodded "Well those two are a bit inhuman"

"Look who's talking" Nami muttered

"Stop humans! I hate you humans!" Chopper yelled

"Not all humans are the same" I yelled and had an amused smile

"I said stop..! I am not your food!" Chopper transformed and punched the two

While Luffy was trying to get Kureha to join I was standing next to Chopper who was too busy paying attention to Luffy that he didn't notice

"Do you love pirates Chopper?" I asked

He freezed and looked at me

Sanji and Luffy noticed him and started chasing

I also ran with them for the heck of it

We got chased by Kureha

After losing her Sanji asked

"Do you think it's weird Luffy? There's a lot of snow in the castle"

"Huh? Cold!" Luffy said

"You just realized that it's cold?" Sanji yelled

Luffy lunged himself at me "So hot~"

That sounded so wrong

"Look the snow has covered everything in this castle , all the doors are frozen." Sanji said as he kicked Luffy off of me

"Hey!" Luffy yelled

"Stop doing things like that to a lady without her permission and even if she did give her persmission I won't let you" Sanji said

Luffy frowned "But Rose doesn't mind!"

Monkey D Luffy...the only person tha't able to decide something like that by himself and has the confidence to say it

I shook my head "When it comes to anime...screw logic" I muttered

"Right , Rose?" Luffy asked

I nodded "Yeah it doesn't bother me"

Before Sanji could protest Kureha started throwing knives at us

"Crazy bitch!" I yelled as I ran

* * *

><p>I left the boys behind and got pulled into a room<p>

"Hey guys , you're still here?" I asked

Yuki let me go "What are you doing? A girl shouldn't be running around like that"

"Now that's just being sexist! Yes I'm a girl but I'm also me. Rosetta Lyra is the kind of girl to do what she wants to when she wants to" I firmly stated

"Huh? But nee-san always told me that a girl should be graceful.." she trailed off

"So? That's what your sister thinks. What do you think? Learn to have your own opinion and do the things you think is right" I smiled at her

"I...think...your way seems more fun" she smiled

I ruffled her hair "Welcome to the club!"

Terry ran over and hugged me "Stop stealing Rosy from me" he stuck his tongue out

"Now Terry , girls don't well actually it's cute when a boy gets jealous"

Terry seriously looked at me "Rosy , I'm your favorite self proclaimed sibling , right?"

I sighed "Well first ones are always your favorite"

He grinned and continued hugging me "You'll never hate me , right?"

I ruffled his hair "I'd never hate you kiddo"

"I feel like there's something missing..." Akami muttere and Axis nodded

"You can feel!?" me and Terre gasped

They looked pissed as we laughed

Yuki was smiling

"So why did you say you hate your family?" I asked

"It's because when I was little they started ignoring me" she said

"We didn't ignore you , you just became a bitch when you started to hang out with Harmony" Terre said

"So? It still hurts!" Yuki protested

"Boys apologize for ignoring Yuki and Yuki apologize for being a cold hearted bitch"

"They didn't say the cold hearted part!" Yuki said with sharkteeth

"Just apologize...family shouldn't be on bad terms" I said

"I'm sorry" Terry said

"...I also ask for forgiveness" Axis said

"...Sorry" Akami muttered

"Sorry , I guess!" Terre laughed

"Good now it's your turn Yuki" I nodded at her

She went on her knees "I'm so sorry"

"Hey! I told you to apologize not beg to these morons!" I yelled

"HEY!" everyone said

Yuki just laughed but then stopped

"Huh?" I asked

She stood in front of me and went on her knees "I'm sorry for trying to kill you! I'm sorry for being an idiot!"

I laughed "I already did you didn't have to ask!"

She started crying again "I don't think I deserve your forgiveness...!" she cried

"Hey everyone deserves a second chance as long as they use it like a wise person" I patted her head

"Don't you think I'll mess up again?" she asked

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because you already learned from your mistake"

She hugged me and sobbed

"Hey stop crying"

"I'm crying tears of joy"

"So? I told you to stop so you should"

She sniffe but stop

"Wait!" Akami protested

"What!? We were having a momment here!" I yelled

"You're just going to trust her like that!?" he yelled

"Didn't I trust you too?" I asked and he shut his mouth

I glanced at Yuki with a small smile "Besides I'd rather trust and regret that doubt and regret"

Yuki grinned at me

Suddenly a cannon hit something

"What!? they already attacked?" I yelled and ran to the door

Terry , Akami and Axis stood at the door while Terre stood at the window

"Let me through!" I hissed

"We cannot do that" Axis stated

"I won't change anything!" I said

"We still can't so shut up until we tell you it's okay to go" Akami hissed

"Why can't she go?" Yuki asked

"Yosoku predicted a bad ending" Terre said

"Oh...no" Yuki said in shock

"A bad ending?" I asked

"It means you're going to die...we're making sure you don't" Terre said

"Who? How?" Yuki asked

They shook their heads

I'm going to die?

"i won't die! Seriously I've escaped death six times now!" I argued

I heard crying and looked at Terry

"P-please R-rosy..." he pleaded

_You'll never hate me , right?_

Damn why didn't I notice he foreshadowed it?

I sighed and sat down "I'll listen just this once...but tell me who Yosoku is"

"He's the God of prediction"

"Oh hey Kei since when were you here?" me and Terre asked

"I'm not even going to try anymore...anyways Yosoku-sama is master Terry's uncle"

"Oh and he predicted that I was going to die today?"

They nodded and Terry sobbed louder "Kiddo come here I'm not going to die...I promise"

Terry ran over and hugged me

"Prediction really is troublesome business but it's not always right..." I said

"We're making sure it does not happen" Axis said

I nodded and took out my PSP "I want new games as punishment for stopping me"

Axis nodded without protesting or saying anything witty

This must be that serious

"So girlie , do you like your crewmates?" Terre asked

"I'm not a part of their crew" I stated

"Why...not?"

"I'm not here to stay , as soon as I get my wish I'm leaving...so I'm not going to get too close because in the end it might hurt too much.."

He frowned but didn't say anything

Things got more tense

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki's POV<strong>

I kept glancing at Rose trying to figure out how she's feeling

"See? This is why Sakura is useless! Thanks to her I got a mission failed!" she yelled

I sweat dropped

Does she even know how serious this is!?

The others softly laughed

I blinked and grinned 'She did it on purpose!'

Terre sighed "The straw kid won it's over"

We all sighed in relief while Rose fist pumped the air "I beat the last boss!"

We anime fell

She stood up and jumped from the window "Freedom!"

We sighed but followed

"Hey straw-hats!" she waved

"Rose! I won!" Luffy grinned

"I realize and now it's all over!" she smiled

"You're wrong about that one"

We all looked to find Harmony-nee

My brothers positioned themselves around Rose

Everyone looked confused

"Harmony state your business" Axis said

"Well it's my turn to fight Rose" she said

"S-stay back!" Terry said

"Father gave me permission , see?" she took out a card

"Screw that we're not moving!" Akami yelled

"You guys think I'm going to kill her? Here read the card" she threw it at me

I caught it "Harmony the godess of melody has been granted permission to fight Rosetta Lyra on the condition that she does not kill her"

My brothers stepped away from Rose but still had an intimidating aura

"Hey Rose who is she?" Luffy asked

Rose shrugged "Just a bitch I have to take care of"

"My what foul language"

"Whatever let's begin"

"Not so fast I'd like to talk to Yuki first

"M-me?" I asked

Harmony-nee smiled at me "How would you like to redeem yourself and help me get rid of this pest?"

"W-what?" I asked

"Me your nee-san or her the pest"

I looked at Rose as she gave me a blank look

If I get rid of her Harmony-nee will acknowledge me...but

_But the thing is that you have to love someone before you can hate them_

_Everything doesn't have to be decided by life and death you know? Think about the future a little , will you?_

_An enemy is someone who gave you a reason to kill him or her while an opponent is just an obstacle for you to overcome_

_Crying doesn't always mean you're weak it just means you've been strong for too long_

_What do you think? Learn to have your own opinion and do the things you think is right_

_Besides I'd rather trust and regret than doubt and regret_

I fell on my knees "No , I can't kill her after she's been so kind to me" I said

"Good you're learning to think for yourself" Rose smiled at me

I smiled back at her

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**Yeah sorry for the cliffhanger but I have to go sleep (mom's orders)**_

_**I'll answer the reviews I got tomorrow**_

_**Also if anyone has any questions they'd like to ask feel free to**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**The forbidden ice shell**_

_**Bye Bye drum island**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

Yuki smiled at me and I gave her a thumbs up

Harmony started laughing

Everyone looked at her

"What's so damn funny?" I asked

She took out her flute "The fact that Yuki thinks she has a choice"

She started playing her flute

"Terry get away...!" Yuki yelled while crying

I looked at her

She had her arms out crossed and her knees were apart

"Oh no she's being controled!" Terre realized

"That stance!" Axis said

I jumped in front of Terry in a defensive position

When nothing happened I decided to ask

"Huh? What's going o-"

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

Rose looked confused "Huh? What's going o-"

Before she could finish she got turned into ice

Her whole body turned into ice that cannot be destroyed

"O-oh n-no..." Yuki fell on her knees while crying

"This is what Yosoku meant" Terre said with his head down

Terry also started crying

"Damn it! Why!?" Akami was on his knees hitting the ground

"This wasn't supposed to happen..." Axis said while a tear slid down his face

Yuki started crying louder "It's all my fault! If I just left instead of sticking around...this wouldn't have happened...!"

Harmony laughed in amusement "You're right Yuki! It's all your fault..." with that she vanished

Everyone looked confused as hell

"Hey what's going on?" Luffy asked

That made Terry cried louder

"Rose...she's gone" Terre said

"Huh?" Nami asked

"What do you mean she's gone?" Zoro asked

"We can just pour warm water on her , right?" Vivi asked

"Idiots! If it was that easy..." Akami breathed out flames on Rose "Then we would have done it from the get go!" he yelled

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rose is gone" Terre stated

The look of realization crossed the straw-hats , doctor Kureha , Chopper , Dalton and the rest

"You're kidding..." Vivi said but knew it was true

She started crying on Nami's shoulders

Nami hugged her as tears streamed down her face

Zoro looked down to hide his expression

Sanji had tears rolling down his face as he smoked

Chopper didn't know how to feel as he hid behind the tree

Usopp was also crying

Luffy was silent as his hat hid his expression

Kureha had a blank face "Is this your first seeing the death of your friend?"

Nami nodded

"I'm sorry for your lost..." Dalton said

Terry suddenly stood up making everyone look at him

"It's not true...! Rose!? Can you hear me!? You can't die! You promised me you wouldn't so don't tell me it was a lie! You're my big sister and my big sister never breaks her promises so don't go breaking them now!" he yelled as he sat down in front of her with a face full of determination

"Terry it's no use..." Akami muttered and went to grab him but Terre stopped him

Terre shook his head "I know it's hard for us but it's worse for Terry , he knew her longer than any of us...so it hurts him more"

Axis sat down on Terry's left

"Rosy you better come back! Didn't you said you wanted new games...I'll give you all my games if you come back...! Didn't you used to say everything works out in the end? This isn't the end right!?" he yelled as tears slid down his face

Akami looked wide eyed but then sighed and sat next to Axis

"Oi dumb blond! Fire beats ice! Is your fire that weak that it can't melt something as easy as ice!? Stop being lazy and get your ass back here!" he yelled

"I can't lose faith..." Terre muttered as he sat next to Akami

"Hey girlie! I didn't become your aniki so you can disapoint my by losing this easily! Didn't you say you'd whoop the others asses!?" he yelled

Yuki also went next to Terre "I-I d-didn't know you that long , b-but the person I saw w-wouldn't easily l-lose...!" she yelled and sat down

The other people present gave sad faces

Luffy walked over to Terry's right

"Rose , you can't die now! It's not fair..you didn't join my crew yet! The Rose I want in my crew is strong and amazing , she wasn't so weak to lose against something like this!" he yelled with his face visibly angered and sat down as his hat covered his expression

"Luffy..." Nami muttered

Zoro went and sat down next to Luffy

"Are you this weak? What a disapointment...I guess they were right when they say little dogs bark the loudest..!" Zoro exclaimed

Nami let go of Vivi and sat next to Zoro

"Rose I don't really know much about you...but you were like a little sister to me...remember when you helped saved my hometown? I still haven't thank you so break free already so I can" Nami said

Usopp was next as he sat next to Nami

"Rose I also don't know you that well...but! A brave warrior of the sea does not fall easily like you have...!" Usopp declared

Sanji sat next to Usopp

"Dying by being frozen isn't a way a lady like you should go..." Sanji muttered

Vivi joined them "Rose...I'm not part of this crew nor have I known you that long but what I do know is that Rose is a strong and prideful girl...dying like this isn't like you. It would hurt your pride right!?"

Everyone else gave them sad faces yet also hoped that their words will reach her

.

.

.

.

.

"You heard us..! So come back already!" Luffy yelled

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

Darkness

"Where am I...?" I asked out loud

"You're in the dark part of your mind" a voice said

The figure came closer to reveal me...

The only difference was that she had dark blue eyes

"Dark part? Am I dead?"

She shook her head "No , but almost"

"Almost!? I gotta get back!"

"That's what I'm here for..."

"Huh?"

"Let's make the yin and yang contract"

"The yin and yang contract?"

She nodded "Remember when you were fighting Yuki and she started using negative emotion based ice?"

I nodded "So by making the contract I'm able to get out of here?"

"Maybe , if the concentrated negative power in you is enough you can melt the ice"

"The ice?"

"Right now you're frozen"

"Isn't there a catch?"

She evily grinned at me "Smart one! Every time you use my power I'll slowly but surely eat away the positive side and take control"

The answer was obvious

.

.

.

.

..

..

..

"HELL NO!" I did an x motion with my arms

She chuckeled "Then how are you planning to get out"

I gulped "Let me...think this through"

She nodded and left

I looked around "Man she sure needs to get some light in here"

I sat down

To make the deal or to not

_"It's not true...! Rose!? Can you hear me!? You can't die! You promised me you wouldn't so don't tell me it was a lie! You're my big sister and my big sister never breaks her promises so don't go breaking them now!" _

Terry? What's wrong with...oh right.

_you better come back! Didn't you said you wanted new games...I'll give you all my games if you come back...! Didn't you used to say everything works out in the end? This isn't the end right!?_

Axis? I already told him that being calm is his trait but now he's the opposite of calm

_Oi dumb blond! Fire beats ice! Is your fire that weak that it can't melt something as easy as ice!? Stop being lazy and get your ass back here! _

D-dumb!? I'll beat the crap outta him! My fire isn't as weak as his comebacks!

_Hey girlie! I didn't become your aniki so you can disapoint my by losing this easily! Didn't you say you'd whoop the others asses!?_

I didn't lose! I got caught off guard! I'll whoop yours too!

_I-I d-didn't know you that long , b-but the person I saw w-wouldn't easily l-lose...!_

You don't say!?

_Rose , you can't die now! It's not fair..you didn't join my crew yet! The Rose I want in my crew is strong and amazing , she wasn't so weak to lose against something like this!_

*gulp* Luffy sounds mad...idiot didn't forget his idea about me joining? *smiles*

_Are you this weak? What a disapointment...I guess they were right when they say little dogs bark the loudest_

I'll show that moss hair who the little dog is as soon as a lay my hands on him!

_Rose I don't really know much about you...but you were like a little sister to me...remember when you helped saved my hometown? I still haven't thank you so break free already so I can_

Nami...

_Rose I also don't know you that well...but! A brave warrior of the sea does not fall easily like you have...!_

Who said I wanted to be a warrior of the sea!?

_Dying by being frozen isn't a way a lady like you should go_

Isn't being frozen artistic!?

_Rose...I'm not part of this crew nor have I known you that long but what I do know is that Rose is a strong and prideful girl...dying like this isn't like you. It would hurt your pride right!?_

Neither am I...I admit a fire being frozen really is a bullet to my pride..

_You heard us..! So come back already!_

Luffy...you're making it seem more easy than it is..he's acting like he's the boss of me! Boys what are you gonna do?

"Have you decided?" she appeared

I nodded "I agree to the contract...so what's your name?"

"I don't have one but you can call me yami Rose" she scoffed

"No! No stealing my name...I'll call you Kurai Hana!"

"Dark flower? It suits me quite well"

I grinned and shook her hand "I'm warning you though , it will be hard to take control over me"

* * *

><p><strong>Third person's POV<strong>

The straw-hats , Vivi and demi gods had a face full of determination looking at the frozen Rose

"You guys should just give-" Dalton punched the villager before he finished

They just ignored him and kept looking at Rose

The ice suddenly exploded

"Fuck..! Hana you didn't tell me it would hurt that much!" Rose muttered with her eyes closed

She opened her eyes and realized they were back to normal making her sigh in relief

She cracked her neck and looked at the people sitting in front of her

She grinned "Thanks guys! I heard everything you said but did you really think I'd lo-"

Terry hugged her before she could finish "I knew you wouldn't die..!"

She smiled and patted his head "Hey Axis this wasn't the end , it's not even at the middle yet" she said as she motioned Axis to join the hug

Axis sighed "I should have known someone like you wouldn't die.." and hugged Rose

"You still have to give me all your games though..." Rose smirked

Axis frozed "I should have not opened my mouth" he muttered as he released Rose

"I guess your fire isn't so bad after all" Akami smirked

"Yeah definetly stronger than your fire that couldn't melt the ice"

The two clashed heads

"Shut up dumb blond!"

"No way apple red!"

"Nice comeback!"

"Why thank you!"

The two started laughing

Terre also laughed as he ruffled Rose's hair "I guess you were right when you said not all predictions are always right..." he muttered

As if realizing what was happening everyone started cheering

"Rose join my crew!" Luffy yelled

"No way straw brain!" Rose laughed

Vivi and Nami gave her a bone crushing hug

"I-I c-can't breath.." Rose managed

The two released her and smiled "Don't scare us like that again" Nami said

"...'Kay nee-san" she stuck my tongue out

Nami hugged her again "I mean it...how many times have you almost die now?" she muttered

"Sorry...it's just a promise I can't break" Rose muttered

"I'm so glad you're back~~" Sanji hugged Rose with hearts for eyes

She giggled

"As expected of a brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp bragged (?)

"Tch had us worried for nothing" Zoro said

Rose punched him

"What was that for!?" he growled

"Little dogs really do bark the loudest.." Rose smirked

Rose noticed Luffy staring at her

"What?" she asked

Luffy grinned "I'm just glad you're alright!"

Rose blushed and looked away while nodding

She then got tackeled by Yuki in a hug

"I'm so sorry!" Yuki said

"Stop apologizing already...besides it's not your fault" Rose said

"It is!" Yuki cried

"Stop crying already"

"I'll cry when I want to so shut up!" Yuki sniffed

"Whatever.." Rose grinned

"Thank you for everything Rose-nee"

"Huh?"

Yuki blushed "C-can I call y-you that?"

Rose smiled "Sure!"

**Quest (melting a frozen heart!) complete! **

**New tittle(s)**

**- Quotes stealer**

**- Ice bender**

**- Do I even know what dying means?**

**Ice manipulation unlocked!**

"I don't even know the point of getting new tittles" Rose muttered while swipping the window away

* * *

><p><strong>Yosoku's POV<strong>

"WHAT!?" I yelled as the girl Rose escaped her death

I heard laughing and turned around to see my big brother

"I told you that girl is something else!" he laughed

"But how!? She escaped death twice today!"

He grinned "By sheer will power and raw power"

I also smiled "This girl meant to have died a long time ago...still escaping death doesn't the name blue rose fit her?" I asked looking into my crystal ball

"It doesn't exist yet its beauty attracts others to it...it does suit her" my brother agreed

I nodded "I wonder if she'll get that wish"

My brother scoffed "Maybe but she's not strong enough yet"

"She'll get stronger in time...doesn't she remind you of your wife?" I asked

He nodded "That's what made me interested in her , when she talked back to my children who were demi gods I was reminded of my wife"

"Not afraid no matter what happens huh? Two or three of your children might show her true fear"

Brother nodded "But If she's anything like my wife she will overcome it and show them just how scary a woman can be" he laughed

I smiled "And for now I'll watch over her"

'I'm sure I'll be able to meet you in person one day but for now I'll just wait' I thought looking at my cystalball to reveal two girls hugging her

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

So yeah after that everyone rejoiced blah blah blah...but seriously did they honestly thought I was going to die!?

Anyways right now Luffy is chasing after Chopper along with Usopp , Nami and Sanji was dragged back into their room by Kureha while Vivi followed and the rest were taking orders from Kureha

Me? I'm back in the room where I woke up

"So what did you guys wanted to talk about again?" I asked

"We want you to quit" Axis stated

"Quit?" I raised an eyebrow

"Our other brothers and sisters are too strong" Akami said

"So we want you to quit this foolish quest and leave the straw hat crew" Terre said

I glanced at Yuki and Terry to see them looking down

I walked towards the door only to be stopped by Akami

"Oi don't ignore us!"

I raised an eyebrow "I don't like hanging around people who tells me that my goals are impossible and I'm not quiting"

"Girlie we aren't giving you a choice here...you either stay here by your own will or by force" Terre said

I clicked my tongue "Tch"

I ain't reckless enough to fight all five of them at the same time

"At least let me say bye to them" I said

They nodded and we went outside

Knowing this scene all to well I stood next to Luffy

"But I'm not human! I'm a monster! I can't be friends with humans! So that's why I came here , just to thank you! Thank you for asking me. But I will stay here. If you are bored , just come to visit me sometime" Chopper said

"Just shut up and go/come with them/us!" me and Luffy yelled

"What a noisy persuasion" Zoro muttered

"Okay!" Chopper cried

We then sat outside and I tuned the conversation out for a bit figuring out what I'm going to tell the straw-hats

"Guys..." I said gaining their attention

"Yeah?" Nami asked

"Do I have to!?" I whined at Axis

He just nodded

I puffed "These meanies are jealous and want me to stay here instead of travelling with you guys" I pouted

"WHAT!?" everyone said

Terre , Akami and Axis bumped my head "STOP LYING AND TELL 'EM WHAT'S REALLY HAPPENING"

I rubbed my head as I anime cried

After a while I sighed and gave them a blank look "I'm throwing away my dream so I can live"

They all had shocked faces

"Throwing away your dream?" Usopp asked

"Does that mean you're not coming with us!?" Vivi asked

I hid my emotions "Yeah , I was never really your friends anyways" I shrugged

Luffy and Zoro had blank faces while the rest had shocked faces

"Huh?" everyone excluding L and Z asked

"Then why did you save my home..!?" Nami yelled

"It was for my own benefits. Akami was there at the time and I had to beat him so..yeah" I nonchantly said

Nami glared at me as I supressed the urge to explain why I'm acting like this

"Then why did you help me make the decision to come here!?" Vivi yelled

I shrugged "I didn't help I just offered advice because I was amused by a princess looking so desperate" I evily grinned

Vivi looked enraged

"Are you two really that shocked? You're acting like this is your first time feeling betrayed" I laughed

They hung their heads down

"Well Monkey D Luffy it was fun while it lasted but it looks like my siblings decided to cut it short.." I said

Luffy had a serious expression "Are you serious?"

I nodded "Yeah"

Luffy looked mad "So you're just going to give up like that!?"

My eyes widened a bit but I quickly hid it "Yeah I need to grow up and learn that my life is more important..." I nodded

Luffy was about open his mouth but Zoro stood in his way

"Stop it Luffy , you can't win an argument that doesn't exist"

I scoffed "At least someone gets it when they've been played with"

Before anyone can say anything else Chopper ran out of the door being chased by Kureha

"Everyone , hop on! We are going down" Chopper ordered

As the sled went down the mountain I started running to catch up to them

"What do you think you're doing!?" Terre stood in my way

"Here I thought you valued your life" Akami muttered next to him

I used my gun manipulation and summoned a revolver

I placed it at my head

They all looked shock

"This is...my resolve! I already told you guys a million times that I'd rather die than do nothing and regret it for my whole life. If I die then so be it!" I yelled

They're faces got angry as hell

"Rose.."

I closed my eyes

"You pass!" they cheered

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to see them smilling

"Go before they really leave you behind" Axis stated

I grinned "Bastards!"

With that I ran past them without looking back , I'm sure they had proud smiles!

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy's POV<strong>

"Isn't that girl with blue eyes part of the crew?" Chopper asked as he ran

"Shishishi not yet" I grinned

"Luffy-san didn't you hear her!?" Vivi yelled

"Yeah , she didn't even think of us as friends!" Usopp yelled

"She travelled with us on a whim and didn't care!" Nami yelled

Tears streamed down their faces and I frowned

"She was lying" me , Zoro and Sanji said

"How could she have been lying!?" Vivi yelled at us

"She's not the kind of lady to say something like that if she wasn't forced" Sanji said

Zoro shrugged "She just doesn't seem like the type to do that"

I grinned "Yeah! Rose doesn't like leaving without saying goodbye and she isn't the type to throw her dream away just like that!"

"Didn't you hear what she told me?" Nami questioned

"Nami-san do you really believe what Rose-chan said?" Sanji asked

Nami looked sad but mad but happy (?)

"She betrayed us!" Usopp yelled

I punched him in the head "She wouldn't do that"

"Open your eyes Luffy-san!" Vivi yelled

I looked confused "They are open..."

"Speak of the devil" Zoro smirked

We all looked at where he was looking

"Shishishi see? I told you so!" I yelled

Rose was on a weird board made out of ice while grinning

"She really was lying , huh?" Vivi smiled

"Of course she's a brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp declared

"I can't believe I doubted her.." Nami said

"Quite an entrance" Sanji muttered while smoking

"Hey minna! Mind if I tagged along?" she yelled

"Shishishi of course!" I yelled

She noded but then seemed horrified

"Huh? What's wrong with you!?" Nami yelled

"I...this is my first time doing this! Oh my Kira oh wait wrong anime! Oh my God" she yelled

"Just jump on" Zoro said

She shook her head "N-no I'm t-too s-scared...!"

"Eh!?" everyone said

I grinned "Come on I'll catch you!" I stretched out my arms

She looked at me with eyes filled with doubt "R-really?"

I nodded and she took a breath

She closed her eyes and jumped on to me

"You can open your eyes now" I laughed

She opened them and smiled at me "Thank you"

"Shishishi no problem!" I grinned

"You know this reminds me of a fairy tale...where the prince carries the princess just like you're doing after he saved her.." she smiled

I looked at her a bit confused

"Thank you...if it wasn't for you I'd be dead a long time ago...I really don't deserve your kindness" she muttered

I frowned "You're my friend!" **(A/N : what did you expect him to say!?)**

She smiled "You really are like the prince...speaking of that the princess always gives the prince a present out of grattitude so I'll give you one too"

I eagerly nodded hoping it was food

She leaned close to my face and placed her lips on my face

"EHH!?" everyone yelled

"Huh? Was that the present?" I asked slightly disapointed

She giggled "It was a peck on the cheek out of gratitude"

I grinned "Oh"

After a bit Chopper stopped to look at pink snowflakes and started crying

"That's so cool!" I said

"Yes" Zoro agreed

"It's so beautiful" Nami said

"Yeah It's amazing" Rose said

"Hey Luffy how long are you going to carry Rose?" Nami smiled

I blinked and looked down to see I was still carrying Rose

"Oops sorry" I grinned putting her down

"I-it's o-okay" she said looking away

Her face was a bit red

"Is she sick?" I asked Nami

"You really are dense" Nami muttered

I looked at her wondering what she meant

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end!<strong>_

_**Great news : I'll be posting some filler chapters about what ahppens before they reach Alabasta**_

_**It will included LuffyxRose moments and also Rose bonding with the others so if you have any suggestions on what you want to see happen let me know!**_

_**For example : Please let Rose and Nami have a sleep over and things like that**_

_**Question: Did I make Luffy OOC!? I tried really hard not to so it would be good to get some advice on not making him OOC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay time to reply to reviews!<strong>_

_QuirkyFox _

_Great chapter! I like that you added AKB0048! I love the songs! Anyway, update soon!_

**My reply : Me too I totaly love AKB0048! My favorite songs are Aikatakatta , Kibou ni Tsuite , Heavy rotation , beginner and river! Wait all their songs are my favorite!**

_Simone1815 _

_Lol its my name again your the person to do that to my reviews haha it makes me giddy. Loved the chapter. I can't wait to see how ya incorporate your oc into this island's plot. Please update soon. Best regards, Simone._

**My reply : I hope I didn't disapoint!**

_Ubermarine _

_You expect more? In that case _

_Makino's mother is Tsuru, vice admiral of the marines and Tsuru is the former fleet admiral Kongs sister._

**My reply : one word , AWESOME!**

_wordzz _

_You're welcome.. anytime! Looking forward to the next update and chapter, so excited! Lol. I wonder who Luffy will end up with in the One Piece anime, but I don't think Oda will include romance. Mainly because different fans ship different people together, and they would get angry if Oda didn't ship two characters together. Who do you think should end up together? See ya next chapter! :)_

**My reply : Yeah I don't think so either since One Piece is more about friendship but if I have to say I'd choose Luffy and Nami or Nami and Zoro**

**I don't really have an OTP in OP though**

_wordzz _

_Oooh! Thanks for the update! It came rather fast. I followed this fanfic so I get an alert every time a new chapter comes out.. hee hee. xD Anyway, loved this chapter! I wonder how the fight will be.._

**My reply : Thank you!**

_QuirkyFox_

_Chapters were great! A! Update soon!_

**My reply : Roger! *salutes***

_Simone1815_

_So first I was like yes! 2 chapters going to read them and be satisfied and then I read that cliffhanger and nearly had a mental breakdown. Luckily nothing was broken. Then I took deep breaths and remembered ya update quickly and its worth the wait. So ease update soon. Best regards, Simone._

**My reply : That I do because I know the struggle of waiting for an author to update! I've been waiting for two years now for an update from a wattpad story**

_Simone1815 _

_Ya scared me when ya said bad end because I was a little confused I thought ya meant like the very end like she'll die before she beats them all to get home or something but then when ya said today I felt relieved lol. Please update soon. Best regards, Simone._

**My reply : Well you'll never know...just kidding , I don't like killing people off!**

_Raela-Fell _

_I wote for Zoro, but i havent read everything yet so i hope im not too late :P_

**My reply : Sorry it's alreaady over but I'm planning on making a ZoroxOC story in december**

**DONE!**  
><strong>UNTILL NEXT TIME!<strong>

**PS: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS/FOLLOWS/FAVORITES/REVIEWS MY STORY IT REALLY MEANS A LOT!**


	26. Sakura and full moon

**Full moon along with sakura filled night!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

"This is a great night , a full moon and a sakura!" Usopp cheered

"Chopper how long are you going to sit there!?" Luffy yelled

"Let's come here and drink together" Usopp told Chopper

"Look Rose. Do I look like Yosaku!?" Luffy asked

'Huh? Wasn't he supposed to ask Nami that? Oh well'

I smiled "Yes , you do kinda look like him"

He grinned

"Wait a minute here!" Nami yelled

I went to Sanji and Zoro

"It's a very beautiful sakura night. I've never thought that I could see sakura in this winter empire" Sanji said as Zoro poured alcohol for him

"That's right! We need to get drunk tonight!" Zoro nodded

"You're right! Mind if I join?" I asked

"Of course my beautiful Rose-chaaan~" Sanji said

Zoro scoffed "Sure , if you can keep up"

"Oh is that a challenge?"

He smirked

"It's on!"

Galu was crying next to us and Zoro had to open his mouth

"Maybe he just accidentally fell into the water? What an idiot"

"Shut up!" Vivi said

I smirked as Chopper told them that it was Zoro's fault and Nami hit him

"Tony-kun , you understand Galu's words?" Vivi asked

"I used to be animal too so I understand their language" Chopper said

"That's great Chopper! Not only do you know about medicine but you have other talents" Nami complimented

"Damn it. I won't be happy by those words you know?" Chopper was obviously happy

"If you're not happy , why do you act like that?" me , Luffy and Usopp asked

"What do you mean by medicine , Nami-san?" Sanji asked

Nami explained that Chopper is a doctor

"What!? Chopper's a doctor!?" Luffy yelled

"Why do you think I asked him to join us?" Nami asked

"Because he's kawaii~" I said with stars for eyes

"Because he can transform into seven different forms" Luffy said

"Emergency food supply" Sanji stated

Chopper then remembered that he forgot his bag filled with medical supplies

"Then , what is this? I saw it in the sled" Nami asked holding up the bag

"My bag? But why?" Chopper asked

"I thought that you're the one who prepared this bag" Nami said

We then went to sit near the railing

"It must bee Docterine then. She understands what you're thinking" Nami said

"That crazy witch cares for you , the only thing is that she hates sad goodbyes" I added

Nami nodded "She's a really great person"

"Ha ha ha! Chopper come and dance with us!" Luffy and Usopp said

"Would you keep it down!?" Nami yelled

Chopper copied them

"Why do you copy them!?" Nami yelled

I giggled at their antics

"Alright , everyone listen up!" Usopp yelled

He kept saying things but I couldn't hear over the noise

'Oh whatever I know what he's going to say anyways'

**'Did you really have to join this pathetic crew?'**

'I'm just travelling with them'

**'You seem really buddy buddy with them'**

'Wouldn't any fan be?'

**'Fan?'**

'I'll show you later'

She didn't say anything else

"Let's drink for our new friend!" Usopp yelled

"Yahooo!" everyone cheered

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night (Girl's room!)<strong>

"Man Luffy and the others are really loud when it comes to parties huh?" Nami said as she sat on her bed

Vivi nodded as she sat on my bed

Where do I sleep? on a futon

"It's because they're party people's!" I exclaimed

"I still can't believe you tied with mister bushido in a drinking contest" Vivi said

I smirked "If we weren't out of drinks I would have totally beat him!"

Nami grinned "Then next time how about me and you have a drinking contest? Winner gets a thousand belli's from the loser"

I grinned "You're on!"

"So what do we do now?" Vivi asked

Nami had an evil glint in her eyes "Let's play truth or dare!"

I sighed but then caught myself "Yeah!" I smiled

"Sounds good" Vivi smiled

Nami clasped her hands together "Okay Vivi truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Hmmm is there anyone you like on this ship?"

Vivi blushed "N-no way!"

Me and Nami laughed "Okay your turn Vivi" Nami said

"Nami! Truth or dare!?" Vivi asked with determination

"I choose dare!" Nami smirked

"I dare you to kiss mister Bushido tomorrow!"

I laughed while Nami went into the emo corner

'Remind me not to mess with Vivi!'

Nami came back "Fine! Okay now Rose!"

"I pick truth"

Nami and Vivi had the most devious look ever

I gulped

**'Serves you right!'**

'Not the time Hana!'

"Who do you like!?" Nami and Vivi exclaimed

"Huh?" I asked

"Do you like mister bushido?" Vivi asked

"Or do you like Luffy?" Nami smirked

I gave them a blank look "Neither"

They slumped but then Nami smirked

"Then why did you give Luffy a peck on the cheek?"

I blushed like mad "I-I j-just g-got caught i-in the m-moment! B-besides it was j-just a p-peck as a sign of gratitude"

Oh god why the hell did I stutter?

"Luffy really is dense but I think he may have feelings for you too!" Nami said

I frowned "Nami listen , I don't have feelings for him and listen to yourself! Luffy? The most dense and slow guy ever having feelings for me? No way!"

Nami sighed "Man I really am going to tell you 'I told you so' in the future"

I stood up "Whatever I'm taking a bath"

"Okay then! Me and Vivi will just keep playing by ourselves!"

I nodded and walked out of the room

**'Jeez! Those girls should mind their own business!'**

'I know right!?'

**'Yeah , they shouldn't talk about liking someone to you especially after your last heart break'**

'How do you know about that!?"

**'I might of uh accidentally snooped into your memories?'**

I sighed and nodded

**After the bath**

I decided to wear a blue short and white long sleeve

"Hmm I don't feel like sleeping right now...so I'm going to go look at the night sky" I nodded to myself

I opened the door out and saw Luffy sitting on the railing looking at the sky

"Hey Luffy , what're you doing?" I asked as I sat next to him

"Thinking" he replied

**'Monkey D Luffy is thinking!? It's the end!'**

'Stop being dramatic!'

"What about?" I asked

"Ne? Isn't the Grand Line fun?"

I giggled "Fun yet dangerous...perfect for a pirate"

"Shishishi and my crew! Everyone here is amazing"

I nodded "Yeah , perfect for the future king of the pirates huh?"

He nodded "Yeah so join my crew!"

I laughed "No way!"

"Shishishi I knew you'd say that"

"Then why do you keep trying?"

He jumped down "Because then you might get tired and say yes!" he grinned

"W-whatever" I stuck my tongue out

"I'm sleepy! Good night" he waved

"Sweet dreams!" I yelled

**_Chapter end_**


	27. Notice

_**NOT AN UPDATE JUST A NOTICE**_

_**Hey guys! My school work has been pilling up recently by like ten times more work. It gets hard because I get five language classes , math , biology , art etc. So I decided to take a short break and work on my grades which needs a boost so I can get into a more advanced class. (My school has three sort of classes : beginer (me) , frequent (medium levelled) and advanced (higher level). I really want to go to the advanced one since when I finish it I skip five-seven years of school and go to college at the age of eighteen. **_

_**So I'll be taking a short break!**_

_**My break will end in two weeks give or take**_

_**I'll update ALL of my stories on the 31 of october and I'll post a few new stories as well**_

_**After that I'll update frequently until the 25th of november.**_

_**25th november - 5 december I have an exam period in which I have to focus on so I'll take break then too. **_

_**After that I'll update more since I get less lessons then vacation.**_

_**Okay I'm going to make this clear and say that I have posted this on all of my stories**_

_**Something that would REALLY help me out would be :**_

_**- If you have any ideas on what could improve my story please pm me or review it**_

_**- If you want to see something happen in my story please let me know and I'll add it**_

_**- Telling me what I should focus on when writing my story for example the relationship between certain characters**_

_**-Telling me what I should improve**_

_**- Telling me how I can make my character better**_

_**-Telling me the bad points of my story**_

_**-Let me know if my story gets similiar to someone else's **_

_**PLEASE HELP ME WITH THOSE SO YOU CAN ENJOY READING MY STORIES BETTER**_

_**Thank you to everyone who liked/favorited/reviewed my stories these past days and sorry I haven't replied to the reviews yet**_


	28. What the hell?

_**A/N : Just as promised I updated today. I'll let you guys know that this is when this story starts getting serious. I'd also like to thank everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed my story. Please continue to support this story! **_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece...if I did it would probably be the worse thing ever**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap :<strong>_

_"Ne? Isn't the Grand Line fun?"_

_I giggled "Fun yet dangerous...perfect for a pirate"_

_"Shishishi and my crew! Everyone here is amazing"_

_I nodded "Yeah , perfect for the future king of the pirates huh?"_

_He nodded "Yeah so join my crew!"_

_I laughed "No way!"_

_"Shishishi I knew you'd say that"_

_"Then why do you keep trying?"_

_He jumped down "Because then you might get tired and say yes!" he grinned_

_"W-whatever" I stuck my tongue out_

_"I'm sleepy! Good night" he waved_

_"Sweet dreams!" I yelled_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rose's POV<strong>_

After Luffy left I also felt really sleepy for some reason and went to my room. I opened the door and saw a really anime like scene. Nami and Vivi were passed out and sleeping together. Shaking my head I placed a blanket on them wondering how the situation happened. Yawning I made my way over to my free bed and fell asleep on my fluffy pillow.

_Darkness..._

_"Rose"_

_I turned around and saw Axis_

_"Hey Axis! What's going on? Why are you in my dream? Where are the others?" I asked_

_"Rose I have something really important to inform you about" he said_

_I blinked and nodded "Shoot"_

_"Me and the others are prohibited to come here starting from now and we can talk to you via Kei only if there's an emergency" he said_

_"Why?" I asked_

_He sighed "A higher ranked God ordered us to tell you this and by talking we decided that I should tell you"_

_I got pissed off "Why couldn't that almighty God come and tell me himself!? Who the hell is he anyway!?" I yelled_

_Axis stayed sillent and I lookep up _

_"If you really think you're so high and mighty to be able to decide something like that come and tell me yourself you coward!" I yelled_

_"What are you scared!? And here I -" _

_My mouth is gone!_

_"I apologize but you shouldn't have done that" Axis sighed_

_I looked at him with a semi glare_

_"Look Rose I'm sorry but this is an extremely serious situation and it's beyond my power. Please understand that our hands are tied for now" Axis said_

_My eyes soften but I still had a frown_

_Axis coughed "I also have some personal messages from the others" _

_He snapped his fingers and a holographic Terry appeared_

_"Rosy! I really wanted to come see you but I lost in rock paper scissor" he sniffed_

_I wanted to laugh , they decided who woulld come by playing that?_

_"Anyways I won't be able to come see you..but that doesn't matter right? Since you'll keep your promise to me , right?" he grinned_

_"Next one is from Yuki" Axis said and snapped his finger_

_Yuki's hologram appeared_

_But this time Yuki had short hair_

_"Nee-chan! I cut my hair, does it suit me? I was sad since I won't be able to visit you but then I decided that the next time we meet I'll show you how strong I'll become. From now on my goal is to beat you!" she pointed a finger at me with a look filled with determination_

_Axis snapped his fingers again and this time it was Terre_

_"Yo girlie! Too bad I won't be able to visit huh? So how about we make a deal? The next time we meet you'll get stronger so we can have a serious fight next time...so don't go easily losing to people" he grinned_

_If I had a mouth I would have grinned too_

_"Well Akami's last" Axis said as he snapped his fingers_

_"Listen up you dumb blond I have something important to tell you" he said_

_I got an irk mark _

_"You're still not strong enough to fully control my flames especially the dark side of my powers so don't recklessy use it , it will backfire and may even kill you. I think an idiot like you won't understand the severity of this but be careful of dark thoughts that you have" _

_He then disappeared leaving me confused as usual. Red heads should stop being so cryptic and get to the point._

_"I really am sorry , I'll see you in the future" Axis said and snapped his fingers_

* * *

><p>I looked around to see that the other two were still sleeping. My mind was full so I decided to go back on deck. I walked to the front of Merry and saw Ussop sleeping. I sometimes worry about what would happen if someone attacks us while we're all sleeping. I nudged Usopp awake.<p>

"Rose?" he yawned

"Let's switch" I smiled at him

He scratched his head and nodded. I saw him walking to the boys room. Now that I think about it...isn't a captain supposed to have his own room? I guess Luffy prefers sleeping with his friends.

I walked over to the figurehead and decided to draw it. I took out my sketch book and pencil from my inventory. I started making a rough sketch of it and the scenery. And then I started to add the details. Believe it or not I used to take art lessons when I was a kid...

**'Finaly...gone...'**

I stopped drawing and tried to concentrate on Hana's voice

**'You're alone...'**

Is she trying to take over by giving me negative thoughts?

"Hana I know what you're trying to do...stop it. It won't work you won't be able to take over that easy" I said out loud

**'Kyahahahahaha' **

The laughter got faint and died down

I sighed and went back to drawing...then fell asleep without knowing.

* * *

><p>"Hey get off my special spot!" Luffy yelled as he poked me awake<p>

He looked angry but I was irritated.

"Get your own special seat" Luffy said

I stood up , jumped on top of him and started biting his head while saying really rude things which came out as weird noises.

"Ahhhh!" Luffy yelled

"Stop yelling! People are still trying to sleep here!" Ussop and Nami yelled

I tried to tell them something but it came out as weird noises

"Yeah , you're right" Luffy nodded

"How the heck did he get what she said!?" Usopp yelled as he and Nami sweatdropped

I stopped biting Luffy "Because he's awesome like that" I said

The two once again sweat dropped

"Sugoi!" Luffy yelled

I winced at his loudness and he grabbed my sketch book

"This is so awesome!" he grinned pointing at the drawing I made last night

"Thanks!" I smiled at him

"You still have to get off" Luffy seriously said

I got an irk mark and snatched the drawing away. I jumped to a nearby railinng.

"Whatever it's not even that special" I muttered and opened my inventory to put the sketch in

My eyes went wide

WHAT!?

Everything's gone!

I swipped up and down trying to find my items

'Maybe I'm in the wrong menu...yeah'

I went to see my abilities

ALL GONE!

"WHAT?" I yelled

"Rose?" Nami and Luffy asked

"I heard yelling...are we under attack?" Zoro asked

"Rose-chwan!?" Sanji asked

"Rose-san is something wrong?" Vivi asked

"Rose...? " Chopper asked

I fell on deck looking at the sky

'Life's a bitch , screw all kinds of ducks.'

"Rose , what's wrong?" Usopp asked

"I'm...doomed" I said

"Doomed?" Nami asked

"Doom doom doo doom doom, DOOMY-DOOMY-DOOM, doom do do DOOM, Do do DOOM,doomy-doomy-doomy,  
>Doom doom doom THE END" I sung as the straw hats sweatdropped<p>

"What's wrong with Rose?" Zoro asked

"I dunno" Luffy said

I stood up and gave them a pissed off look

"I lost my powers!" I yelled

"What!?" they all yelled as their eyes went wide

"Are you sure?" Zoro raised an eyebrow

"I'm sure! I already yelled 'what' and nothing happened! In short I'm screwed!" I exclaimed

I didn't realize that I was so close to the railing and fell

I panicked

"Help!" I yelled as I fell

I fell into the sea and tried to swim up but then remembered that I have a devil fruit

My body felt weak and I started to lose my air.

I saw someone swimming towards me but passed out

_**"You're really lame you know that?"**_

_I looked at Hana "Do you know what happened to my inventory?" I asked_

_**"Well I did reset your devil fruit"**_

_"You did what!?"_

_**"I reset it meaning you lost everything you've gained so far except for the 'gifts' you received when you beat those idiotic demi gods."**_

_"Why would you do that?"_

_**"I felt like it...oh and Rose? When I reseted your devil fruit it changed. Now you won't be able to take anymore shortcuts...and just like everyone else you have to take the long way"**_

_'What do you mean by that!?'_

_Sillence _

_'Tch!' _

_No more taking shortcuts? What does that mean? _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person POV <strong>_

"Help!" Rose yelled as she fell off the railing

Luffy tried to catch her but missed

"Sanji quick! Go save Rose!" Nami yelled

Sanji nodded and dived into the sea. He grabbed Rose who was now passed out due to lack of air and quickly swam up. He climber the ship and placed Rose down.

"What do we do now!?" Usopp asked

"I think one of us should give her cpr" Nami said

"CPR?" Luffy asked not knowing what that is

Usopp was blushing like mad while fidgeting

"I'll do it!" Sanji voluntered

He then proceeded to give Rose mouth to mouth with only good intentions...maybe some not so pure intentions as well

Before he could Rose bolted awake and headbumped him

"Ouch..." Rose said while rubbing her head

"Rose-chwan! I'm so glad you're okay!" Sanji exclaimed

He was glad but still a bit disapointed for not getting to perform mouth to mouth with her

"Be careful , would you!?" Nami yelled as she punched Rose's head

"That hurts , baka!" Rose anime cried

"You're the baka here!" Nami punched her again

"Didn't anyone once told you not to hit others!?" Rose yelled

"Now ladies no need to fight" Sanji reasoned

Rose's stomach growled and she bushed "I haven't eaten for almost a day now...if you don't count drinking" she muttered

"How about I cook some breakfast?" Sanji asked

"Yeah" Rose nodded

"Right away!" Sanji yelled and dashed to the kitchen

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

Damn Hana reseting my devil fruit. I checked my skills to see that they're all gone...my bullet manipulation , my gun manipulation and my health regeneration...gone! I only have my dark flames , earth and ice. The worst part is that ALL my video games are gone! And I still don't know what she meant by taking the long way

I checked my main stats wondering what it was to reveal

Strength - 20/100  
>Perception - 20100  
>Endurance - 20100  
>Charisma - 15100  
>Intelligence 5100  
>Agility - 20100  
>Luck - 15100

Why the hell is my int so low!?

I mean come on! If mine is five then how low is Luffy's!?

I'd like to give the one responsible for my int level my favorite finger and a few string of curses.

I then noticed a grayed out one

Sanity - ?

The heck!? I'm more sane than everyone on this ship! I am the most sane person ever!

"No I'm serious. I don't know what you're talking about" Luffy said

I looked at the scene

"So it was you!" Sanji kicked Luffy

I laughed "Serves him right!"

Nami also beat up the other three and I sat on the railing so I can listen to Vivi's explanation. I won't be able to check these information on my phone anymore so I have to rely on memory. Vivi explained how the Baroque Works is divided to us and I really wanted to laugh at those silly codenames but managed to not laugh.

After that the boys minus Sanji who went to the kitchen with us girls and Zoro who was sleeping are now fishing. Then Vivi asked Nami about the steam and Nami went outside to explain it to her while Sanji followed. I didn't because I still wanted to think things through about my current 'Hey Rose I decided to reset your powers because I'm a bitch like that' situation. I heard a loud noise outside and decided to check it out.

"This is my power!" the guy grabbed Luffy's face

"Luffy!" I yelled and jumped off the railing

I went to punch that bastard until he transformed into Luffy

I then remembered this from the anime and mentaly scolded myself for being an air brain.

He then went on to explain his mane mane fruit. I sat on the railing so he can't reach me since I don't want him showing the guys my body like he's about to do right now. I snickered when he flashed Nami's breasts.

"How do you like my super special talent?!" he asked

"Cool!" me and the others said in awe

What? It would be awesome to do that...imagine turning into your favorite artist or your teacher or someone and pulling a prank. I'd totaly turn into Luffy's grandpa just to scare him!

His ship then came and he went away. The straw-hats realized he's mr 2. Vivi can be a bigger airhead than me sometimes. But our - I mean Luffy's first mate came up with an idea for a counter measure.

After the sea cat appeared and Vivi scolded them. When we were about to reach the harbour

"Okay! Whatever happens from now on , this left arm is proof of friendship." Luffy said as we all showed our left arm wrapped in white cloth

"Now...let's get onto dry land!" Luffy said

"To a restaurant! then Alabasta."

"Shut up , you idiot!"

I looked at my left arm "Friends , huh?" I smiled sadly remembering about my friends back home

"Rose?" Vivi asked

I blinked and gave a sheepish smile "We're finaly here huh?"

She nodded and smiled

Well I should stop thinking negative and look at the positive...so maybe I'll go shopping at the market.

"Nami?" I asked

"Yeah?" she asked

"Can I borrow money from you? I'll pay you back...with interest of course!" I said

The others looked at me as if I'm insane...yeah no sane person would ask this money loving wench for money huh?Maybe that's why my sanity is a question mark

"How much?"

"Ten thousand or so" I said

I'm not really sure how much that's worth

She nodded and by the look in her eyes I knew that I just sold my soul the the devil's wife herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**I'm so sorry! **_

_**I was going to update this yesterday but my internet fell down and I couldn't go to my grandma's since I had a friend at my house...**_


End file.
